Why Can't I?
by justadream666z
Summary: About a boy and a girl who like each other, but probably shouldn't. Based on the song by Liz Phair. Actually rated M. Reposted.
1. Chapter 1

_**I just heard this song today and I got the idea and I really really wanted to try it out. **_

_**This is based on the song "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair. Go listen if you haven't heard it!**_

_**Basically about a couple who like each other but probably shouldn't.**_

"_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walking down the street and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be"_

**Jade's POV**

I looked at my reflection in the huge bathroom mirror, and was shocked at what I saw. I didn't look anywhere near as shitty as I felt. My makeup was still intact, and my black curls were still bouncy. My tight black dress hadn't gotten dirty at all, and my combat boots didn't have a scratch on them.

My boyfriend Kristofer with a K (as he so loved to introduce himself as) had dragged me out to this party in Hollywood Hills despite my objections. We'd showed up at this mansion when the party was just getting started a few hours ago. Now, it was getting late…and loud.

Someone outside banged on the bathroom door hard and I ignored it. If I had to wait in a line to get in here, so did they.

"Hey, open up!" I heard a girl yell as she banged again on the door. "It's an emergency!" Ugh. Someone better be dying.

I opened the door reluctantly to see a skinny girl with high cheekbones half lifting up a smaller girl with bright red hair by the arm.

"Thanks!" The brunette thanked me, pulling the other girl inside and aiming her mouth to a toilet. The redhead quickly threw up the contents of her stomach, and I looked away disgusted.

"Ugh!" I complained. "Look it's not my fault your friend can't handle her liquor, I was in the middle of something here." I knew I was over exaggerating, but I'd been to so many of these stupid house parties and seen enough drunk girls puke their brains out to the point where I'd lost all sympathy for them.

"Someone spiked the punch!" the skinny girl defended her friend. "She didn't know what was in there!"

"Hello? Haven't you ever been to a Dawson Academy party? Someone ALWAYS spikes the punch!" Come on, everyone knew that. They must not go to Dawson.

"Well we didn't get the memo!" The skinny girl said innocently, and returned to pulling her friend's hair out of her face.

"Whatever," I said and exited into the dim hallway full of making out couples. Get a room, couldn't they control themselves?

The DJ was still spinning tracks from booming speakers downstairs, and I could see a large crowd of teens gyrating their bodies on the dance floor in the living room. There, on the couch sat my lovely boyfriend smoking from a bong with a bottle in his hand. Great, now I had to drive us home.

I walked over to him as he passed the bong to one of his idiot friends next to him.

"Bayyyybe!" he called as I got closer. "Come take a hit." He held his hand out for me to join him. Couldn't he tell I was in no mood?

"I want to leave," I said simply.

"What?" He motioned that he couldn't hear me.

"I WANT TO LEAVE!" I shouted over the song Get Low.

"Awww, don't be like that JJ, come sit with me," He patted his lap like Santa Claus. I hated when he called me JJ. Where did he even get the second J from anyways? I don't have a middle name.

"No!" I put my hands on my hips. "Kris, let's go! I'm sick and you're drunk, I wanna get out of here!"

"Alright alright," he stood up shakily. That was easier than I thought it would be.

He put an arm around my shoulders and walked towards the front door, but stopped a few feet before it. What was he doing?

"Kris?" I called to him as he moved me closer to the wall, trapping me between his arms. "Come on, you said we were leaving." I tried to sound threatening.

"Nooooo," he slurred. "YOU said that." He moved to kiss at my neck, and I could smell the whiskey on his breath. This was as un-romantic as it got.

"Kris, cut it out," I put my hand on his chest to push him off, but to no avail. He was a good 6 feet with an athletic build so not only did he tower above me, my small frame was no match for him.

He grabbed my wrists with his hands and pinned them against the wall above my head. I squirmed around trying to get him off me, but it was no use. His grip was kind of tight and starting to hurt; this isn't funny anymore.

"Kris, let go!" I said louder. "You're hurting me." He leaned in to smother my lips, and just as I was about to knee him in the groin, he jolted off of me in one swift movement.

I coughed trying to catch my breath and saw him lying flat on his back, and another tall boy standing in between us. He put a hand on my shoulder, and looked at me with warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"Uh yeah," I said, brushing his hand off me. "I had it covered."

"Yeah, sure looked that way," he gave me a sarcastic look, and ran his fingers through his fluffy hair.

"Whatever," I said, and kneeled down to Kris who was still groggy over what had just happened. I reached into the front pocket of his jeans, and fished out his car keys. No way was I waiting around for him to sober up. Again.

"Whatya think you're doin?" he slurred, grabbing my wrist roughly again. He could barely sit up, but I could feel my bone getting crushed by his fingers.

"Ahhh!" I cried out in pain as I jerked my arm out of his grasp. I cradled my wrist to my chest, and he chucked his keys backwards; as luck would have it, they broke a window and landed in the front yard. A group of wasted kids I recognized from school just chuckled at the damage, and carried on as usual.

"Asshole," I muttered to him as he laughed hysterically from the ground. I stood up and walked out the front door to fetch the keys, ignoring the throbbing sensation going through my right wrist.

I climbed over some ugly 'decorative' rocks and into the soil area covered with bushes in front of the shattered window. I shined the light from my phone around the ground, and searched for the keys frantically.

"Hey, looking for these?" a voice said from two feet to my right. I looked up to see the boy with the chocolate eyes holding Kristofer's car keys on his index finger. Now that I had a better look, he was pretty cute. I bet he always had girls throwing at him. I hated that type.

"Yes!" I said and reached forward to snatch them from him. He lifted the keys higher out of my reach, and I almost punched him right then and there.

"Not so fast," he said. Seriously? Couldn't he tell I'd had enough for one night?

"Give me my keys," I demanded. This guy had five seconds or else.

"YOUR keys?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright," I gave him that much. "Give me my boyfriend's keys!" I rolled my eyes.

"How do I know you're in any condition to drive?"

"I haven't been drinking or smoking okay sheriff?" This guy was really starting to frustrate me. "I just wanna go home."

"Let me drive you," he suggested.

"No way," I crossed my arms. Ouch, forgot about my wrist. "I don't get in cars with strangers."

"Hi, I'm Beck," I smiled like an idiot. "And now that I'm not a stranger, let me drive you home."

"NO!" I screamed. "Look, I don't know what kind of hero complex you've got, but I don't need anyone to save me, okay? So just mind your own damn business."

"I'm not trying to 'save you'" he said. "I'm just trying to get you home safely."

"I'm capable of doing that on my own."

"How're you gonna drive stick shift with a broken wrist?"

"I-," I stopped myself. He had a point. Kris' corvette was a stick, and my wrist was killing me. This guy didn't really look like the axe murderer type so I guess I'd be relatively safe. "Fine. Let's go."

**Beck's POV**

I got into the driver's seat of a black corvette that looked brand new. Man this guy must've been loaded to afford this car. That didn't surprise me considering the mansion this party had been at, I'm sure he was friends with the kid who threw it. Why had I let Andre and Tori talk me into coming? Oh right, because they'd said 'just because Allison is out of town doesn't mean you can't still go out and have fun.'

I knew that already, though. Allison and I had only been dating for about six months, but already my friends treated us like an old married couple. She was great and everything, but I really didn't like that they thought we were so committed.

The sound of the engine purring shook my mind clear of all thoughts and I smiled wide; I've never driven a car like this before.

"You act like you've never been in a car before," The girl in the passenger's seat said sarcastically. I get the feeling she doesn't like me.

"Not a car this cool," I flashed her a grin that she rolled her eyes at. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes that drew my attention every time I looked at her.

"Boys and their toys," she sighed looking out the window. I pulled out of the parking space and started out on the street.

"Where to?" I asked.

"West Hollywood," She said. Figures, I thought. She looked like the rich type: bored by everything. Still there was something different about her…

"How's your wrist?" I asked, noticing she was still holding it with her other hand. It looked like that jerk at the party had a nasty grip on it earlier.

"It's fine," she said, still looking out the window.

"Are you sure?" I pushed. "We could go to a hospital. Get it looked at?"

"NO!" she yelled instantly.

"FINE!" I said at the same volume. What was her problem? I was only trying to help her. "So that guy was your boyfriend?" I said a few minutes later.

"Can we not talk?" she said, leaning over to turn on the radio. Fine by me, I thought. She left it on a station playing "Brown Eyed Girl" and I was momentarily surprised by her taste in music. I'd figured her for heavy death metal or lame pop tunes.

We drove in silence for about ten more minutes when the car started making a funny noise. I looked around trying to figure out what the problem was, realizing too late because the car had come to a complete stop.

"What the hell did you do?!" She shouted at me.

"I didn't do anything," I said calmly. "Your loser boyfriend forgot to put gas in the car." I hated this guy more and more as the night went on.

"And you didn't check that first?!"

Now this was my fault? This girl was impossible.

"Nothing we can do now," I said getting out of the car. She followed my lead and we stood together at the back of the car.

"What now?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you have triple A?" I hoped she did.

"No," she shook her head."And I'm not waiting around for a tow truck. I'm leaving." With that she started walking.

"What?" I followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Duh."

"Alright, well I'll walk you," I insisted.

"Whatever," she said. I kept up with her brisk pace as we walked in silence.

I couldn't help but notice the long legs that stuck out under her short dress. They looked toned…I wonder if she works out?

"What are you looking at?!" She yelled, catching me staring.

"Uh nothing," I mumbled.

"Perv," she shook her head, and sped up to walk a few feet ahead of me. She probably had guys hitting on her all the time. She was pretty damn hot. I jogged to catch up to her, and was glad she didn't take off running.

Before I knew it, I was looking her over once again. Her legs led up to a cute perky butt that the tight dress she had on only accentuated. Her stomach was flat and her chest was just the right size.

It was her face that got me though. Even with the wind blowing her black hair around it, she looked stunning. Her pale skin looked translucent in the moonlight, and her lips…

"What the fuck?" Her lips said. I shook my head trying to snap out of it. "Would you stop mind raping me?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," I apologized, not even attempting to deny it. "Here," I said, taking off my plaid flannel and handing it to her. She was shivering so she took it, even though she probably hated my guts.

It looked much better on her than it ever did on me, by the way.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to start new.

"Jade," she answered me surprisingly.

"Jade…" I repeated. "I like it."

"Oh good," She rolled her eyes.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked point blank.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me and scowled.

"Stop talking."

"I'm just trying to be nice. I know you may not recognize kindness considering how your boyfriend treats you, but this is how normal people act."

"Hah! You don't know Kris, and you are about as far from normal as I've met."

"Kris is the boyfriend, right? Well no offense, but Kris is an asshole."

"Only sometimes."

"Yeah well, you could do better."

She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Stop acting like you know me," she said seriously, then kept walking.

"You're right, I don't know you," I admitted. "But from what I can tell, you're a smart, attractive girl who can definitely do better than a drunk idiot."

She looked at me and I wasn't sure what to expect. I was just being honest, though. Jade seemed like an interesting person, and Kris seemed like a tool.

"Whatever," was all she said. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure," I nodded, and said the first thing that popped into my mind. "How do you feel about dolphins?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

I woke the next day to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock. I shut it off violently, and sat up in bed to check my phone. No surprise, 12 unread messages and 7 missed calls from Kris.

I started scrolling through the messages reading as he first asked where his car was, then got mad when he found it, and then he proceeded to apologize nonstop. I deleted them all, and went downstairs to my kitchen.

There was a post it on the fridge from my dad that read "Working late tonight, money in the basket." I looked to the fruit basket on the counter to see a crisp 100 dollar bill. I don't know why he bothered, I had like 10 credit cards. Oh well.

It was just the two of us living in a big house in West Hollywood since my mom passed away 5 years ago. I don't think my dad ever really got over her death, so he just buried himself in work. I, on the other hand, released my emotions into music.

I loved to sing, dance, and act. Singing was my favorite, though. I'd even secured myself admission to Hollywood Arts this year, but since it took me awhile to convince my father to let me go, I wouldn't be starting for another week.

I hated the idea of starting a new school a month after it already started, but I was still excited to get out of Dawson Academy; school for the preppy, rich, douche bags of Hollywood. Hopefully the kids at HA were cooler than them.

The long musical note doorbell of my house interrupted my thoughts, and I went to answer the door, already knowing who it would be.

"Babe," Kris grinned at me when I opened the large double doors. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, my wrist still sore from yesterday. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love me!" he poked at my stomach, still smiling like an idiot.

"Not today."

"Alright, so things last night got a bit wild—"

"Hah!"

"But if anyone should be mad, it's me!" he walked around me into my living room. "I mean, what kind of girlfriend steals her boyfriend's car only to ditch it in the middle of nowhere?"

"The kind who—" I started

"Don't worry, boo. I'm not mad at you. I forgive you," he smiled.

"Whatever," I sighed. What was the use in fighting? We'd be having the same exact argument next Saturday morning when he got wasted again Friday night. Truth is, I was over the whole party scene last year when we were sophomores, but that's when Kris was just getting started.

Now, every weekend he liked to dress me up, and parade around a lame house party like a bad movie. And the movie always ended with him passed out and me pissed off. Well, except last night.

"That's my JJ," he pulled me in for a tight bear hug. I pushed him off when I started to lose oxygen, and he sat on my couch, making himself at home.

"How'd you get home, anyway?" he asked, flipping on my plasma TV with a remote.

"I uh called a taxi," I don't know why I lied. Well, yeah I did. Kris gets crazy jealous when I'm around other guys. And I highly doubt he'd approve of me letting the boy who knocked him on the ground walk me home.

"Oh, cool," he said, dropping the subject to focus on an ESPN special about Michael Jordan. I moved to sit next to him, still wearing my pajamas.

I thought back to last night when Beck had walked me home. After I'd yelled at him to never bring the dolphin subject up again, we just talked. About anything and everything. We started with music, then movies, books, plays, and before we knew it, we'd arrived at my house.

He'd been in awe of the mansion I lived in, and told me it looked like a castle. I kind of loved that he wasn't afraid to tell me what he really thought. That kind of honesty is hard to find.

Everything else about Beck got me mad, though. I hated how calm he acted, and how he seemed to see right through my attitude and sarcasm. Still, I found myself thinking about him until I fell asleep last night.

Especially when we were saying goodbye on my front porch. He had stuck his hand out for me to shake, and I surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. I don't know why I'd done it, it just felt right. Like it was meant to happen or something. He had blushed like a girl, and the look on his face was priceless.

"What're you smiling about?" Kristofer's question brought me back to reality. I cleared my face of all emotion quickly.

"Oh nothing."

"Yeah?" he said, leaning closer to me. "I'll give you something to smile about." With that, he gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips, and quickly felt me up. His hands rubbed all along my body with swift movements, and before I knew it, he'd worked my shirt off over my head.

He kissed, then bit at my neck, which usually I enjoyed…but for some reason it felt weird now. I unzipped his jeans, and pulled them off, wanting to fix the way I felt. He tore off the pajama shorts I was wearing, and pulled me onto his lap. I kissed him with all the passion I had, but still…I felt nothing.

He positioned me above his erection, and pushed into me, gravity working in his favor. I felt myself stir, and grinded my hips into him, wanting more than anything to feel a connection. He gripped my hips and pumped harder inside me, and I started to feel my orgasm build.

"Ugh," he made groaning noises. "J-Jade," he called out as I felt him release himself into me. I was nowhere near finished when he stood up, letting me fall to the couch.

"Ahh," he smiled, obviously satisfied with himself. He put his jeans back on, got up, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Gotta go. Told Jeremy I'd meet him at the country club for a round of golf."

He picked up his keys off the table and left me sitting naked on my couch feeling stupid. What was up with me? I typically enjoyed sex with Kris, or at least pretended to. I couldn't just now though…it was like my body wouldn't let me.

His lips on mine felt smooth, but not at all fiery like all the songs described. Did our kisses always feel that way? And did he always make sex feel so lonely? Why am I just noticing this now? Maybe I was just dizzy from the Nyquil I took last night. I just need to clear my mind of that creep Beck.

He was starting to mess with my head, and I don't like it.

**Beck's POV**

Jade. Jade. Jade. I couldn't shake the thought of her ever since last night. Why did she kiss me? Granted, it was only on the cheek, but still. What was that about? Did she like me or something? She acted like she hated me so what was her problem?

"Earth to Beck!" A thin arm waved in front of my face, and I snapped out of my daze. "Is everything okay?" my girlfriend Allison asked, looking concerned.

"Uh yeah," I nodded. "I'm just kinda tired."

"Too much partying last night?" she raised her eyebrows, and laughed.

"Haha no, not even," I laughed. Allison was supposed to be gone for the whole weekend, but ended her trip sooner, surprising me at my RV when I got back from Jade's giant house last night. "Too bad you couldn't make it, though. Lots of fun." I lied.

"Aww, well next time for sure," she smiled. "I'm gonna get another iced tea, you want one?" she asked standing up from our table at Starbucks.

"No, thanks," I shook my head, and she turned around towards the counter. I watched her honey brown hair flip back and forth while she chatted with the barista working the register.

She was one of those people who could make friends with any random stranger she met. Unlike Jade, who could probably find something wrong with anyone she met. Still, she was so interesting. The more we talked last night, the more I wanted to know about her. I was too afraid to ask anything personal though, so all I got was a list of her favorite songs and movies.

"Hey, guess what?" Allison asked, as she sat back down with a new drink.

"What?"

"Andre just texted me saying a friend of the guy whose party you were at last night is throwing another party this Friday!" she said excitedly, flashing me a big smile.

"Oh wow," Another rich kid party? "That's so great," I faked enthusiasm.

"I know, right?" her hazel eyes twinkled. "Now we can both go to a big high school party together! It'll be so much fun."

Probably not.

But if this new guy was friends with the other guy….maybe Jade would be there?

**Jade's POV **

**(Friday Night)**

I had originally planned on telling Kris that I was still sick and staying in tonight, but then my father told me he'd be using the house for a dinner party, so here I am yet again.

Tonight's lame party was thrown by Kristofer's best friend, Jeremy. His parent's are out of town, and were stupid enough to trust him with the house.

I stood next to Kris where he was being severely beaten at beer pong by some of his friends. They were all so wasted, I don't know how they managed to make the ball into the cups. This should really be an Olympic sport or something.

I was wearing a new strapless dress the color of blood that stopped just below my butt. I'd traded in my combat boots for simple black high heel pumps that were starting to kill my feet.

"JJ, go make sure the keg is full inside, yeah?" Jeremy asked me.

"Do I look like your slave?"

"No, but you look like mine," Kris winked at me. "Come on babe, Jer and I are co-hosting this party so that makes you like a…a…"

"Hostess by default," Jeremy finished for him, and they high fived. I was really getting sick of their little bromance.

"Fine," I gave in and walked back inside his house to the kitchen. Inside there were the burnouts of Dawson Academy, smoking up as usual. I walked to the keg, and confirmed that it still had alcohol.

Now what? I could hear the DJ playing one of my favorite dance songs, so I wandered into the living room to watch the drunk dancers. I was amused to see a nerdy kid with a puppet in his hand trying to do the sprinkler, while a darker kid with dreadlocks stood next to him acting like he didn't know him.

My eyes drifted throughout the crowd until I felt like someone was watching me. I shifted my gaze near Jeremy's fish tank and directly onto those chocolate brown eyes I recognized so well.

Beck stood next to the tank wearing black jeans, and a Beatles t shirt, looking too cute for someone who wasn't my boyfriend. He was looking directly at me and kind of smirking. I creased my eyebrows at him while he lifted his hand to wave. Before he could though, the girl next to him said something, breaking our stare.

She was a lot shorter than him, I noticed. And probably one of those girls who was nice to everyone. She had on a light blue dress that looked like something I'd only wear on Easter…when I was 4. She took Beck's hand in hers, and started to whisper something in his ear. I hated her instantly.

Alright, this party was just getting worse by the moment. I walked towards the front door, and left the house completely just wanting to get away. I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden I just couldn't breathe in there.

I walked out into the empty street, and stood still, closing my eyes. I let the breeze surround me, and tried to picture myself anywhere but here.

**Beck's POV**

Where was she going? I thought, as I watched Jade leave the house. She didn't have any keys with her, and it was freezing outside.

"Don't you think so?" Allison finished talking close to my ear.

"Uh, yeah," Damn it, what had she said?

"I'm gonna go look for a bathroom," she said, squeezing my hand before letting go. "Stay here, so I don't lose you."

"Yeah okay."

She started ascending the staircase, and I immediately walked out the front door. I'm just going to make sure Jade's not dead, and then I'll go back inside. I looked around the front lawn for her, but instead saw her standing in the middle of the street.

She was standing under a streetlight with her arms out at her sides and her eyes closed. Her hair was blowing wildly around by the cold night air. She looked like a goddess to me.

I jogged over to her and called her name, but she didn't even flinch.

"Jade!" I said again, this time touching her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" She put her arms down.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said honestly. "Why are you standing in the middle of the street? You're gonna get hit by a car."

"I'll be fine."

"Why are you out here?" I repeated. "Is something wrong?"

She just sighed, and closed her eyes again. Alright, I'm just going to make sure she's okay, and_ then_ I'll go back inside.

"Jade," I touched her shoulder again. "Come on, talk to me."

"Do you ever wish you were someone else?" she opened her eyes slowly.

"Yeah," I responded. "Well no, not really. Maybe."

She smiled and shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, explain what you mean!" I pushed. I just want to know what's going through her mind.

"I mean…" she took a few steps away from me. "Do you ever wonder what things would be like if you had said yes the times you said no. Or what would've happened if you made a different decision…that kind of stuff."

"Oh…" I moved so I was in front of her again. "No, I never really did."

"Until?"

"Until I met you," my own honesty was surprising me.

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head.

"I mean, that when I met you…I started to wonder what my life would be like…with you in it. Like what if we'd met a long time ago instead of last week? Or what if I'd let you drive yourself home? What if I'd…" Had the guts to kiss you goodnight.

"What if you'd what?" she looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Nothing," I lied. She laughed and nodded, letting it go.

"Sometimes I wonder what dating would feel like if we lived in the 50s," she said randomly. I laughed at her odd thoughts.

"I would imagine there would be no groping, and lots of chaperoning."

"And malt shops," she added.

"Where you'd share a strawberry shake with two straws."

"And then take a moonlit walk," she bit her lip, and looked up at the moon.

She looked so pretty in the moonlight. I just wanted to give her everything she ever wanted and more. I never want to see her frown again.

"Miss West?" I took a step back and bowed to her, coming up with an idea.

"What?" she laughed.

"May I have the pleasure of your company on this fine night for a moonlit stroll?"

She laughed again, but nodded, and we started walking away from the booming music of the party. I don't think either of us knows where we're going, but I don't think either of us cares either.

A few minutes later, our hands accidentally brushed each others. A second later, I reached to hold her hand, and to my surprise, she let me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beck's POV**

I know most guys daydream about having sex with a girl they like, or at least something remotely dirty, but right now I can't stop thinking about Jade's eyes. I'm sitting in my English class, and I can't control myself, I keep picturing her eyes like diamonds that never stop sparkling.

I know I'm probably over doing it, but I can't help it. Friday night had ended exactly the way it had the week before. Jade and I walked until we were at her house, she kissed me on the cheek, and we said goodbye.

The only thing different about that night is that we held hands the whole walk there, and we exchanged cell numbers. I wanted to text her the entire weekend, but couldn't think of anything cool to say. Not to mention Allison was blowing up my phone nonstop since I left the party.

She was pretty pissed that I'd left her there with Andre, and an intoxicated Robbie. I had no defense other than I completely forgot about her, so I lied and said my dad picked me up for a family emergency.

I hate lying period, but especially to her. She was always so sweet to me, and I didn't like taking advantage of her trust.

The school bell rang for lunch, and I left to meet the gang at our usual table. When I arrived, everyone was there already. I sat down in between Allison and Andre and listened while Robbie told us something about his grandma.

Allison reached to hold my hand on top of the table, and I smiled at her, glad she wasn't mad anymore. I focused my attention on picking apart my burrito when I heard someone call to us.

"Hey guys, what's going down?" Laine, the school counselor spoke to us. I kept my eyes on my food, not really in the mood to socialize.

"Hey Laine, What's up?" Tori responded cheerfully.

"I was wondering if one of you could do me a favor and show a new girl around the school?" he sounded hopeful.

"Oooo oooo! I will I will!" Cat bounced excitedly in her seat and raised her hand.

"NO!" I heard a girl say firmly. I looked up and almost fell out of my seat. What the…? Was I hallucinating or was Jade standing in front of us?

"Oww, Beck!" Allison said, pulling he hand out of my grip which had tightened for some reason.

"Uh sorry," I mumbled, catching Jade's attention. She looked over, seeing me for the first time.

We made eye contact and held a stare that seemed to last forever. I hadn't noticed Laine telling Jade that Cat was a great tour guide until Jade said, "Fine. Whatever."

Cat got up, taking Jade's arm and pulled her towards the main building. I watched her dark hair walk away until she looked back over her shoulder at me before entering the school.

What was she doing here?

"Beck?" Allison was talking to me. "What's up? Do you know her or something?"

"Uh, no," I muttered.

"Sure looked like you did," Robbie chimed in.

"Yeah there was definitely a weird vibe between you two," Tori added.

What kind of friends were these? Putting me on the spot like this. Ugh.

"Uh," Allison was still looking at me, expecting a better answer. "She just looked familiar is all. Like I've seen her before but I don't know where." The lies were just stacking up now weren't they?

"You know, I think she's with one of the guys who threw that party Friday night," Andre piped up, adding to my discomfort.

"Oh yeah, maybe that's it," I bluffed. Couldn't they just drop it now?

"If it is her then ooo eee is she in trouble," Andre said, digging into his burrito.

"Why?" What had Jade done now?

"You didn't hear her boyfriend that night? He was going crazy looking for her! Then his friend told him they saw her leaving with another guy," Andre explained, and the gang erupted with ohhs and ahhs. "Yup, then he started breaking stuff and swearing he was gonna kick her ass when he saw her. How did you miss that, Beck? He was yelling loud enough to be heard in Northridge."

"I…"

"He had a family emergency," Allison finished for me, looking at me skeptically.

"Aww, well that sucks. It was draw-muhh!"

They all kept talking throughout lunch and I got lost in my thoughts again. Jade's boyfriend wouldn't really hurt her would he? Well he did mess up her wrist the night we met…I have to see her.

"Beck?" Allison said my name, and I looked up to see the rest of the group had gone.

"Oh shit, I didn't even hear the bell," I got up to leave, but she pulled me down to stay.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Beck. It's me you're talking to. I know something's up…just tell me. Is it that girl? Jade?"

"What?" My mind was racing. What do I say? I want to be honest more than anything, but what would I tell her? Jade and I had a weird connection I couldn't even begin to explain? I haven't stopped thinking about her since I met her? None of that would work. She'd hate me and it'd all be for nothing. Jade and I were never going to happen so what's the point in ruining my relationship with Allison? "This has nothing to do with Jade."

"Beck, were you the guy she left the party with? Tell me the truth, I won't be mad."

"…yes."

"Oh." She looked like she'd been expecting me to say no. Damn it.

"It wasn't like that though!"

"Then what was it like?"

"I—we—I just, I saw her leave the party and she looked upset so I went to make sure she was okay and she wasn't so she asked me to walk her home. That's it Ally, nothing happened." At least that last part wasn't a lie.

"Why didn't you come tell me?" Did she believe me?

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do, she was really upset." I hope my acting skills are working here.

"Oh…I'm sorry I accused you like that," she said, and hugged me.

"Don't be," I sighed, relieved. "I shouldn't have lied in the first place."

That much was true.

**Jade's POV**

I opened my blank locker and put a book I'd just checked out inside. I'd convinced Cat to hold off on the tour till tomorrow so she left me when the bell rang. She seemed friendly and everything, but I'm not in the mood to fake smiles right now.

Not while I'm still in shock over Beck being here. Why hadn't he told me he came here? And why hadn't he texted me all weekend? I don't want to be the first to text, I'd look desperate.

"Hey," a smooth voice said near me. I shut my locker to see Beck standing against the row of lockers next to mine.

"Hi."

"So…why didn't you tell me you were transferring here?" The way he was leaning made him look like a Guess model or something.

"You're not my keeper; I don't have to tell you anything." Maybe if I acted like a bitch, I'd scare him away.

"True." He nodded calmly. Ugh! I could just kill him. "Still, a heads up would've been nice."

"I didn't even know you go here, okay? So don't get any dumb ideas. I'm not stalking you, I could care less about you and your stupid hair!"

Instead of replying to my rant, he took me by the arm and started pulling me towards a closed door.

"What the hell?" He didn't answer. "Kidnapper! Help! Help me! Kidnapper!" I yelled but for no use. No one was around to hear. He brought me into what looked like a janitor's closet and shut the door behind us.

"Keep your voice down," he shushed me. "I just wanted to talk."

"So talk."

"Okay…first things first, are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic, I'm in a janitor's closet, why wouldn't I be?!"

"I don't know…Andre said your boyfriend was pretty pissed when you left the party." He shrugged. He seemed like he was really worried about me. Why though?

"Oh…" I blocked the image of Kris screaming at me out of my mind. "He got over it." He really did. We were good now.

"Oh…okay. Good," He ran a hand through his hair. "So listen, I told my girlfriend there was nothing going on between us."

"You dragged me in here to tell me about your relationship problems?" Was he for real? The last thing I want to talk about is his chipper little girlfriend.

"No! …well, yeah but only because it concerns you."

"Not really," I went to the door to leave, but he blocked it by standing in front of me. He gave me a puppy dog face that made him look that much more cute. Why was he doing this? Doesn't he realize the affect he has on me? "Look, I don't care what you tell her."

"You don't…?" His body was so close to mine.

"No." My heart started beating faster. I hope he can't hear it. "I don't."

"Alright then," His face moved closer to mine. "I guess that's it."

He started to move out of the way to let me go, but I stopped him, putting a hand on his chest. He looked down at me, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Before I could think, I leaned in and kissed him. On the lips.

He pulled back and his eyes looked trouble, but he returned to my mouth a second later. My stomach did flips inside me, and my heart was beating fast enough to beat Usain Bolt in a race.

I finally got to put my hands to his hair, and it was softer than I imagined it would be. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me gently. I wish he'd pull me in tighter, but I don't want to push him.

After God knows how long we broke apart, gasping for air.

"So nothing's going on between us? He said again, combing the mess I'd made of his hair.

"Right," I said, and left the tiny room, heading for my next class with an extra bounce in my step.

**Beck's POV**

An hour had passed, but I could still feel Jade's lips on mine like it had just happened. I'd never been kissed with that much…intensity. It was like a firework was set off inside of me, making me feel more alive than I've ever felt.

Amidst my thoughts of Jade, my phone buzzed with a text. I hid it behind my math book and read it.

"The corner of 21st and Elm. Midnight. Don't be late. –J"


	4. Chapter 4

**Beck's POV**

It was 12:08am already, where is she? I double checked the message she sent me to make sure I was at the right corner. I was.

This mid October weather was starting to get cold, which was weird for Hollywood. I pulled my jean jacket tighter around me, and started pacing nervously.

A moment later, a dark figure standing at the corner diagonal from me caught my attention. There she stood with her hands in the pockets of a navy blue double breasted coat with silver buttons. Her hair was curly and flying all over the place, but she looked like she didn't care.

I crossed the abandoned intersection to her, and stopped when I was a foot in front of her. Now I could see that she had on lacy tights and combat boots. Her eyes stood out like sapphires on her pale skin, and her lips looked voluptuously red. The way she looked up at me through her dark eyelashes made me want to kiss her right there and then.

I can't though. I have a girlfriend. And she has a boyfriend. Then what are we doing here?

She raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked. Why weren't we saying anything?

"So…" I broke the silence. "What did you want to meet me out here for?"

"I just wanted to see you." She said it like it was all so simple. Like Allison and Kris didn't exist. "Let's walk?"

"Sure," I said, and she took my hand in hers. I should let it go. I shouldn't be holding her hand. I have a girlfriend. I should let it go. Now! ... Okay maybe in a few minutes. It was cold, and her hand is warm.

We walked down Elm Street at a slow pace, still not saying anything. Something about this whole thing seemed so…easy. Like we were just pieces of a puzzle that fit together. I stopped walking, and she moved to stand in front of me.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, her voice barely louder than the wind.

"This isn't right."

She looked down for a second, then back up at me. "I know…Do you want to leave?" she asked.

It was a simple question, and the right answer was yes. Yes, I'm going home, and back to my life. My life with my girlfriend, not a girl I hardly knew.

"No. I don't."

She nodded slowly, and stood on her tiptoes, kissing me shyly. Her mouth felt soft against mine, her breath hot. I lowered my head, making it easier to kiss her, and slid my hands down to her hips. She arched her back at my touch, and I felt her breasts press against my chest.

The contact made me want more, and I wrapped my arms around her completely, my hands touching my own elbows. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I felt her tongue enter my mouth. As our tongues met playfully, I realized I couldn't hold my breath any longer and broke away from her unwillingly.

Our bodies had full contact now, and our faces were less than a centimeter away from each others. She brought her hands down to caress my face, and said, "This is wrong."

"I know," I responded. "Do you want to leave?"

She bit her lower lip and looked down. A moment later, she bent forward returning to kiss me, and I had my answer.

**Jade's POV**

My head was throbbing in pain as I walked out my front door in the morning. It probably wasn't a good idea to go out in the cold when I was still getting over a cold…well it was definitely worth it.

I traced my fingers over my lips and remembered the way Beck's felt last night. We'd stayed in that spot for a good half hour before he walked me home. What was I doing? He has a girlfriend. And I have Kris.

I undid the lock on my front gate to see Kris' black Corvette waiting for me. Speak of the devil. He had insisted on driving me to school in the mornings and picking me up afterschool even though I had my own car; which is faster than his by the way.

I got in the passenger's seat, and put my bag down. He was on his phone texting, and didn't seem to notice me at first.

"Morning, babe," He smiled and leaned over to peck my lips. I frowned after, he'd ruined my memory of how Beck's lips felt. Damn.

"Morning," I crossed my legs and looked out the window as he sped off in the direction of Hollywood Arts.

"So what's happening this Friday?" He asked as if I had any say in the matter.

"I don't know." He stopped attempting to converse with me, and soon enough we were in the parking lot of my new school. Instead of just pulling up to the drop off area, he found a parking space, and turned his car off.

"What's up?" I asked looking at him.

"You tell me," he said, returning my gaze. "Why are you acting like a bitch?"

"I'm not!"

"Uh yeah you are. What's up? Did I do something to piss you off that I don't know about? 'Cause if I did, it's not really fair to blame me unless I know what it is."

You wouldn't know it, but this was Kris being sweet. He was trying to fix a problem that doesn't exist. Why did he have to pick today to be nice?

"You're right. I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm just really stressed. New school, new people. You know…"

"Ahh," he nodded like a psychiatrist. "You know what relieves stress?" he said with an uneven smirk as he leaned closer to me.

"What?" I said, and he kissed me. His kisses weren't nearly as good as Beck's…but at least his didn't come with a guilt trip. Kris was my boyfriend. This is how it's supposed to be.

I tried to put more effort into this make out session, even let him feel me up under my shirt, but nothing felt right. He started biting at my neck, and I hoped he wasn't leaving any marks.

"Uhh, Kris," I said when I couldn't take it anymore. "I gotta go. I'm late." I gave him one last kiss and climbed out as fast as I could.

I made it to my first class on time, and spent awhile trying to fix my hair and figure out what I was going to do.

All day my mind was out of it, and ultimately I forced myself to not think about the entire situation. The lunch bell rang, and my stomach grumbled at the thought of a meal. I stood in line at the food truck when Cat came barreling towards me.

"JADE!" She jumped up and down next to me. "Are you ready for the tour?!" Man she had a lot of energy.

"Umm, you know what? I kind of already know where everything is now, but thanks," I tried. She pouted her lips and looked like she was about to cry.

"At least come sit with me and my friends!" she begged me.

Beck was one of her friends. I probably shouldn't. Seeing him wouldn't help me not think about him.

"Sure," I said, and like magic she was happy again, pulling me towards a table.

"Hiiii guys! This is Jade! Jade this is Andre, Tori, Robbie, Beck, and Allison." She pointed them all out to me.

"You forgot someone," the puppet in Robbie's lap said.

"Oh and that's Rex!" she added. "Come sit!" she pulled me down to sit in between her and Allison. Perfect.

"So Jade, what're you into?" Andre asked me from across the table. "Music, singing, acting?"

"Umm all of the above. But mostly singing."

"Me too," Tori smiled at me. "Are you going to sign up to perform for the Halloween Spectacular?"

"What's that?" I love Halloween.

"It's this great show the school puts on that kind of doubles as a costume party," she explained. "You should look into it. It's a good opportunity."

"I definitely will." I said truthfully. Maybe these guys weren't so bad.

"Aww Jade, you got bitten by a bug!" Cat said pulling the neckline of my t shirt down a bit.

"Whoa, that's no bug bite," Andre said looking at my neck.

"Is that a hickey?!" Robbie stood up to look closer.

"Wow," Allison said, squinting at it. "You got mauled."

"It's nothing," I said, slapping my hand to my neck. I felt a rush of heat rush to my face, and looked in Beck's direction. He looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"I wanna see!" Robbie whined, moving his hand to my neck. I grabbed my plastic fork and stabbed him with it. He let out a girlish squeal, and I smiled. That'll teach him to try to paw at me again.

"Owwie!" He pouted, and let the puppet pretend to nurse his hand. The rest of the table looked at me kind of shocked. Oh well. It's not like my violent tendencies could stay hidden forever.

"So…" Allison cleared her throat. "Do you umm have a boyfriend or…"

"Yeah, I do." The table breathed a sigh of relief that I wasn't going to hurt anyone else, and resumed their manner.

"Ooo what's his name?" Tori asked, sounding like a total teenage girl.

"Kris."

"I'm gonna get a drink of water," Beck mumbled before he got up and left the table. I watched him leave trying not to make it obvious.

"Where does he go to school?" Allison asked, getting my attention.

"Dawson Academy."

"Does he like giraffes?" Cat asked.

"Umm yeah, I think so." I continued to answer their typical questions about what he looked like and how he acted not wanting to give them another reason to think I was strange. Stabbing Robbie was enough for one day.

"Wow, he sounds like a dream," Tori smiled at me. Yeah…a dream. I looked at Beck's empty place, how long did it take to get some water? What, was he digging a well or something?

"Yeah, he's great." I nodded.

"We should totally invite them for Friday!" Cat squealed.

"Oh yeah, totally," Allison agreed.

"What's going on on Friday?" I questioned. Not a party, I hope.

"We're gonna do game night at Tori's house," Allison answered. "It's just something we do sometimes when we run out of our allowance. It's free, and it's pretty fun." They all laughed.

"You and Kris are officially invited," Tori said. "What do you say?"

"Umm yeah, I'm in," I nodded. It couldn't hurt to make friends. Even if I was sneaking around with one of their boyfriends.

As lunch went on, I realized unfortunately that Allison was a really nice girl. Kind of sickeningly so if you ask me, but still. She was really good to Beck, and she seemed like she was a good friend to all of them. The fact that I had no real reason to hate her just made me hate her more.

After lunch, I went to my next class feeling more conflicted than ever. I was not the home wrecking type at all, but I just couldn't stay away from Beck. I love Kris. At least I think I do. But Beck is just so…

As I struggled to define exactly what was going on in my life, my phone buzzed with a text. I looked down and read as my antics seemed to be rubbing off on someone.

"Same place. Same time. Don't be late. –B"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade's POV**

I waited on the corner of 21st and Elm just like I had last night, except this time I didn't know what to expect. Was Beck mad? Did he want to stop seeing me like this? And why the hell was he taking so long?

"Hey," a voice said from behind me. The second I turned around his hand were on my waist, pulling me close, and his lips smashed into mine. The heat from his breath warmed my lips as he continued to move his against mine. He pulled his face away from mine, but still held me in his arms.

"Hi," I managed to choke out. Why is it so hard to breathe around him?

"How are you?" he smiled.

"Fine," I cleared my throat, gaining some form of composure. "You're late."

He released me from his hands to pull out his phone.

"Its 12:03," he shook his head.

"Like I said," I put a hand on my hip. "You're late."

"And you're impatient."

"So?"

"Soooo let's walk," he held out his hand for me to take. I scowled at him, but still took it. I don't think his open hand is something I'll ever refuse.

We walked down 21st Street this time, and played an unofficial game of twenty questions. Neither of us kept count, we just took turns asking each other about the details of our lives. He'd started small with things like my favorite color, foods, that kind of thing, but had moved on to more personal topics the further we walked.

"So when was your first time?" he had just asked me.

"First time…" I looked at him suggestively.

"You know what I mean," he laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I know," I nodded.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Something about the way he never forced me to do anything made me want to do things for him anyway. And the fact that he never lied to me always made me want to be honest with him.

"It was September of freshman year," I started. "At a lame house party like the one we met at. He was a senior…and I thought he really liked me." I hated this story. It made me sound like such an idiot. "So I let him take me upstairs to a bedroom and we…you know," I sighed. "It was over really fast, and he never spoke to me again."

"He didn't…force you or anything, did he?" He looked at me, slightly alarmed.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I wanted it to happen…at the time. But it was like…the second it was over, I regretted it. I just felt so stupid you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he nodded. "But hey, you were young. You're not the same girl anymore. You're stronger and smarter." He stopped walking and grabbed my other hand to hold too. "Not to mention you're so…beautiful." He sighed and raised a hand to touch my cheek.

"Don't say that," I looked away. He tilted my chin to look at him.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It just sounds so…cheesy."

"I don't care," he smiled. "It's true."

"Whatever," I shook my head. "Anyways, Kris and I got together a couple months after that, and he was my second. And there are only two…in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," he looked down at the ground. I was about to ask him about his first time when he put his hand on my neck. "Why'd you let him do that to you?"

I felt his thumb go over the spot he was talking about and saw his eyes just staring at it.

"What do you mean? He's my boyfriend. We're supposed to do that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but hickeys? Come on Jade, that's so…primitive. Like he's marking his territory or something." Is he mad? I've never seen him get angry so it's kind of hard to tell, but he seems upset.

"Beck, I don't think that's what he was thinking at all. Besides, I kind of like it."

"You like being treated like an object? Like you're someone's property?! I didn't think you were that mindless." Yup, he was definitely mad.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that Kris doesn't think that way."

"Hah! Yeah right. He's a guy Jade. Of course he does."

"Why are we talking about this?" I crossed my arms and took a step backwards from him. "What I do with my boyfriend when we're alone has absolutely nothing to do with you so just mind your damn business!"

He looked at me surprised and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, and looked up at me with worried eyes. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I just…I don't know. I'm sorry."

I sighed but didn't say anything. I already put up with Kris when he acts like an asshole, I don't need two guys doing the same thing. Then again, Kris never apologized like this and meant it.

"It's fine. Whatever," I said unconvincingly. He put his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I rested my cheek on his collarbone, and breathed him in.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in my ear. "I take it all back. I'm so sorry."

I nodded against him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He kissed my forehead, and smoothed down my hair, and I knew I was in big trouble. I've never felt this happy before. Yet so…guilty.

It was past 2 when we got to my house and kissed goodnight, but I wasn't the least bit tired. It was like Beck had turned into my lullaby; something I needed before I went to bed.

The following day at school, we acted like we were barely acquaintances. We talked when it was appropriate for us to, but otherwise kept our cool. When no one was looking though, we stole quick smiles and winks.

We saw each other every night like a ritual. Meeting on the same corner, but walking a new route. We'd talk nonstop until my house, where we'd settle to make out for as long as our bodies could handle without pushing for more. He'd say goodnight, and I'd watch him leave, wanting more than anything to stop him.

Friday finally rolled around, and the sleep deprivation must have been taking a toll on my body because I felt sluggish the whole day. At lunch I was barely contributing to the conversation, and eventually collapsed on the table.

I'd never been so happy to see Kris' car when he picked me up afterschool because it meant I could go home and sleep before Tori's tonight.

"Wow, babe," Kris said when I got in the car. "You look like shit."

I punched him in the arm, and ignored him. We got to my house and he came inside, sitting on my couch to watch TV like usual.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," I said as I started to climb my staircase. "Wake me up at 6:30 okay? We're supposed to be at my friend's house at 7."

"Ugh!" He exaggerated. "Do we have to go? I don't even know these people. And Jeremy's cousin is throwing a rager at his parent's beach house!"

"Kris," I stopped at the top of the stairs. "You already told me you'd go. It won't be that bad."

"What is it supposed to be again?"

"Just a little get together. A few friends hanging out."

"Will there be beer?" I highly doubt it.

"Maybe."

"Alright alright," he nodded, and returned to the screen. I walked into my room and crashed on my bed. I must've been more tired than I realized because when I woke up, it was 7:15.

I jumped out of bed, and ran to my closet. I changed into tight blue jeans and a loose black shirt that slid off my left shoulder. I threw on my combat boots, and ran downstairs to find Kris knocked out on my couch. I hit him with a pillow and he woke up with a yawn.

"Kris! Get up!" I yelled, trying to fix my bed head in the mirror next to my front door. "I told you to wake me up!"

"Mmm, sorry babe," He said groggily as he stood up. "Some documentary came on and it was so boring it made me really sleepy."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's go!"

We ran out of my house and got into his car. Luckily Tori didn't live too far from me, and with the way Kris drove we got there in five minutes flat.

"Look, Kris," I said as we stood on Tori's front steps. "I know you think this is dumb, but I'm trying to make friends here so just be nice, okay?"

"Chill babe, I'll be on my best behavior," He said as he rang the doorbell. God, I hope so. Tori answered the door within a minute and let us in.

"Hi, I'm Kristofer with a K," Kris had said to the entire gang when we stood before them in the living room. From the corner of my eye, I saw Beck roll his eyes.

"This is Tori, Andre, Beck, Allison, Robbie, and Cat," I told him, and they all waved politely.

"It's great to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about you." Liar. I never spoke about them. "So what're we playing?"

"Go fish," Andre said, and we sat down to play.

To my surprise, Kris really was on his best behavior. He was really charming when he wanted to be, and everyone who met him usually liked him immediately, the gang included. We played a round of Go Fish, a game of Clue, and had just started Taboo when the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be the pizza," Tori said standing up. "Alright guys, fork it over." Everyone reached into their pockets and only came up with about six dollars."Really? Come on guys, we ordered three boxes!"

"Relax, Tori," Kris said, standing up. "It's on me." He went to the door, and paid the pizza boy, returning with the food. Everyone thanked him profusely, and he of course said it was nothing. I'd forgotten how likeable he could be when he wanted to be.

"Hey, do you have anything to drink?" Kris asked

"Yeah, let me get you some cocoa, it's Belgian!" Tori got up and went to her kitchen. Kris made a face at me, and I shrugged. I guess no beer tonight.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" I asked Tori when she came back. She gave me directions and I headed upstairs. Inside her restroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I still had light purple shadows under my eyes, but I looked a bit more rested than I had this morning.

I washed my hands, and opened the door to leave only to have Kristofer push me back inside. He smothered my mouth with his, and lifted me to sit on the sink. Before I could even catch my next breath, he was kissing my neck rapidly, and putting his hands on my chest.

I focused on trying to make my breathing normal again, and looked away from where he stood. I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Beck here with me instead. I didn't mean to, but that was just the first place my mind went.

As if some unknown power could hear my thoughts, I opened my eyes just in time to see Beck push the already ajar door wide open. Kris jumped back surprised and I hopped down from the sink and put my hands in my pockets. I could feel my eyes widen in shock, but couldn't get myself to say anything.

"Sorry," Beck said monotonously. His expression was empty and cold. "I should've knocked." With that he turned around and went back downstairs.

Damn it. When I said I wanted Beck to be here, I did not mean like that.

**Beck's POV**

My blood was boiling as I stomped down Tori's staircase, and walked directly to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water, and tried to think clearly.

Okay, relax Beck. Nothing wrong has happened tonight. You're hanging out with your closest friends, and your girlfriend. You just happened to walk in on one of those FRIENDS with her boyfriend.

While he was pawing at her body like he was some kind of caveman. And kissing her like…like…like he was her boyfriend.

I slammed my cup down on the counter, and turned when I heard someone enter the kitchen. Great.

"Hey, man," Kristofer 'with a K' said to me as he strutted into the room. "Sorry about that, you know how it is."

"No, I don't," I said, looking down into the sink. Why was this asshole talking to me?

"Haha come on, man. I see the girl you got in there. Don't tell me you can go long without putting your hands on her," he chuckled. The image of his hands on Jade's body popped into my head, and just as I was about to speak another voice did.

"Kris," Jade said from the doorway. "Let's go, I'm tired."

"Mkay," He responded. "Good meeting you man." He said in my direction before strolling out of the room.

Jade stayed leaning against the door frame and looked at me. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but just shook her head and left. I looked down at my hands realizing my fists were clenched and that my nails had dug into my skin.

I released my grip on myself and shook my head to clear my mind. The rest of the night I was quiet, not really paying attention when we played Charades, and not noticing when Ally asked me what was wrong.

The only thing that shook me from my state of obscurity was the ringing noise coming from my pocket. I took my phone out and almost gasped when I saw who was calling.

"Uhh, it's my dad. I have to take this," I said to the group as I left the room and walked onto Tori's terrace outside.

"Hello?" I said after accepting the call.

"Hey," Jade whispered. I know I just saw her less than an hour ago, but still I was excited to hear her voice.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in my bathroom, Kris is in my room."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm calling 'cause I don't think he's gonna leave tonight."

"So now you're telling me about YOUR relationship problems?"

"No, I'm telling you because I don't want you to be waiting out on the corner for me if I'm not gonna show up." Even though she was whispering I could hear the attitude in her tone.

"Well, what if I wasn't planning on waiting on the corner?"

"Then I guess we don't have a problem do we?"

"I guess not."

"Whatever." She said before hanging up.

Damn it. Before I realized what my finger was doing, I had already pressed the redial button.

"What?" She answered after one ring, still whispering.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know, giving you attitude."

"Don't be, I think I'm rubbing off on you." She joked. "I wasn't just calling to cancel on you, by the way."

"Oh no? What else were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna invite you over tomorrow…say around 3?"

"You mean I actually get to see you in the daylight?"

"I guess so," she laughed and it sounded like music. "If you want to…"

"Of course I do. I'll be there."

"Okay coo—"

"Babe what's taking so long?" I heard Kris' muffled voice interrupt her. Just like that, my mood did a 180.

"One minute!" she yelled away from the phone. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"I really umm…forget it."

"No, say it." I pressed.

"I just…I know you might not believe me, but I really wish it was you here right now…" And again, my mood did a 180; putting me back on the high I always got around Jade.

"I really wish it was me there too."

"Goodnight."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is kinda long and kinda dirty! So if you don't like either of that, sorry! Enjoy? : )**_

* * *

"_The problem is _

_It's just the beginning_

_We're already wet_

_And we're gonna go swimming"_

**Beck's POV**

I rang Jade's doorbell at 2:45pm sharp, my stomach rumbling with butterflies in anticipation. I had hurried over here so we wouldn't start the date off with her pissed at me for being late. Well…if this was a date.

She opened the door with a mischievous smile on and not much else. She had on white jean short shorts and a loose, navy blue crop top that slid off her shoulders. I looked her over and stopped when I reached the small stud shining from her stomach.

"I didn't know your belly button was pierced," I said instead of hello.

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me," she said in a low voice, and stepped aside. "Come in."

I pried my eyes off her body long enough to walk inside, and give her a quick kiss. "Hello," I smiled down at her.

"Hi," she smiled back as she shut the door. I think the fact that she didn't smile often made me want to give her a reason to.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Mmm let's go swimming while it's still hot enough to," she said as she walked further into her living room. The room was probably the size of my entire house, and I tried not to look too amazed. "Did you bring your trunks?"

"Yeah," I said, she'd texted me earlier so of course I obeyed. "Don't I get the grand tour of the West manor?"

"Seriously?" she raised her eyebrows. I said nothing so knew I was serious. "Ugh, fine. Come this way."

She led me through a hallway and showed me all the rooms downstairs, including 4 bedrooms and a billiard room. Her house reminded me of the actual Clue board game because she also had a study, dining room, lounge, and a library.

We went upstairs where she pointed out 9 more bedrooms, each larger than the one before it. She told me where her father's office was, but we didn't go near it. We finally stopped at a room I assumed to be hers because the closed door was painted black.

She opened the door and let me walk inside first. I was initially amazed with the size; it was the largest room I'd seen in the house. Her bed was probably king sized because it looked like it could hold 10 people. She had her own desk space with a computer, a massive walk in closet with dark attire, and even a grand piano in the corner.

"So who's home?" I asked her as I she shut her bedroom door and sat down on her bed.

"Just us," she looked up at me with a smirk, and I moved to sit next to her.

"Hmm…" I put a hand on her knee. "Are you suggesting that I have you all to myself?"

She laughed quietly, and leaned forward to kiss me. Her mouth felt electric on mine and I felt sparks shoot through my body. I moved my hands to her waist and she climbed over to straddle me, putting her hands around my neck as she slid her tongue into my mouth.

I used to think I was a good kisser, but ever since Jade, I was starting to think not. There was no way I could make her feel as good as she did me. I ran my hands along her thighs, up her waist, and touched her breasts shyly. I'm not sure how far she'll let me go.

"Mmm," she hummed against my lips, and moved her hands to press my hands tighter on her chest.

I don't know if it was the noise she made, or the way she felt against my skin, but she made my body react insanely to hers. I felt myself getting hard beneath her, and pulled back from her kiss.

She lowered herself and started to kiss my neck slowly, and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. It was no use though, her body on mine made me crazy and I wanted more. I put my hands on her butt and pulled our hips closer together. Just as I was going to move her onto her back, we heard a knock on her door before it opened. She flew off of me in one swift movement, and I sat up straighter.

"Jade, I'm–oh excuse me, I didn't realize you had company," An older man said from her doorway; from his features I could tell he was her father. My face must've been beet red because I suddenly got hot.

"It's fine," Jade said, looking cool and calm. "Dad, this is Beck. What were you saying?"

"Hello Beck, nice to meet you," He looked in my direction for a brief moment before returning his attention to Jade as if I wasn't there. "I was saying I just stopped by to pick up a file. I'm heading back to the office, and I'll probably stay at the Hilton if it gets too late."

"Oh okay," she nodded. This was madness.

"There's money in the basket," he added. "See you later." With that he closed her door and left. What the hell? She went to her door and locked it, still looking unaffected. She came back and sat on my lap the same way she was before.

"Now…where were we?" she smiled at me.

"Uhh. What the hell just happened?" I said, still in shock.

"Oh sorry about that, he usually isn't around. I thought he wouldn't be here."

"No no that—that's not what I meant. Why wasn't he mad or anything?"

"Why would he be mad?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh gee maybe because he just caught his teenage daughter on some guy's lap with his hands on her ass!"

She laughed at my outburst, but didn't take me seriously.

"Relax, Beck," she shook her head. "We're not really like most families. We kind of just…do our own thing and check in every now and then."

"Uh huh…"

"It's all good."

"Okay…" I nodded slowly. That was definitely not conventional. "I still umm…need a second okay?" I said, pulling her off me.

"Why?" she said as she stood.

"Because…I need to…relax…" I hoped she'd take a hint. It was embarrassing how quickly she got me excited.

"Ohhh," She understood, and went to sit down at her desk. "No problem."

I lay back on the bed, and tried to regain my poise. After I was sure I'd be fine, I sat up, and looked around. Her room was spotless, I noticed. Kind of weirdly so, even for a girl. The thing off about her room was that it was too neat and orderly. It was like a hotel room with nothing personal in it.

"So…where's all your stuff?" I asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" she said, looking up from her nails.

"I mean where are your things? Pictures, toys, books, movies…that kind of thing," The room lacked personality just like all the others in the house.

"Well we have a library…and an entertainment room so books and movies go in there…and I don't really play with toys anymore. Well except scissors," she looked at me, unsure. "…But I think I know what you mean."

She walked inside her closet and motioned for me to follow. Inside on the back of the sliding doors hung 3 pictures. One was of a middle aged woman that strongly resembled Jade, another was of a young Jade with the same woman and her father, and the last was of Jade and Kris on a sailboat.

"Is that your mom?" I pointed to the woman.

"Yeah," she nodded. "…She uh died when I was 12. Car crash, drunk driver."

"Oh…" I looked to see her standing with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. It's not like it was your fault."

I put my arms around her, and she returned my embrace, still looking at her mother's picture.

"Still…" I breathed in her sweet scent. "I'm sorry."

"I just…don't really talk about it," she pulled back from me. "Like…ever."

"Not even with Kris?" I looked over at the picture of them two smiling.

"Hah, no. Definitely not," she shook her head. "Kris doesn't like to talk about 'depressing things'." Her air quotes made me think this was an ongoing issue in their relationship.

"Oh," I nodded. "You know…you can always talk to me. About anything."

"I know," she smiled and looked up at me. "But not now okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I changed the subject. "So let's go swimming?"

**Jade's POV**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and suddenly felt self conscious. The black bikini I had on didn't leave much to the imagination, and Beck had never seen this much. What if he didn't…ugh what am I saying? Who cares what he thinks. Well…I do…but. Never mind, I look fine. Better than fine. I look great.

My own pep talk got me going so I left my room, and went downstairs where Beck was sitting at the edge of the pool dangling his feet inside. Even from behind I could tell his body was sculpted. He heard me close my screen door, and turned around. The look on his face reassured me that my pep talk wasn't a total lie. His mouth dropped open, and I felt his eyes look me up and down.

"Careful, Beck. You'll catch a fly."

His mouth snapped shut, and he stood up quickly. As he walked towards me, I saw that his abs were indeed gorgeous. He was skinnier than Kris, and definitely less athletic, but I still preferred his body.

"You look…wow," He said as he slid his arms around me.

"You're not so bad yourself." Understatement of the century. He kissed me softly, and I could feel my knees buckle. Why did I always turn into jelly when he touched me?

He walked me backwards in the direction of the pool, and let me breath for a minute to look out at my pool. It took up most of our backyard, and had a Jacuzzi on one end; which I loved.

"Jade, do you know how to swim?" He asked me, and I recognized the look on his face. He was trying to be sneaky.

"Uhh yeah, why?" I understood what he was trying to do the second before he pulled my arm down towards the pool. I lost my balance and started to fall, but grabbed onto his waist before I could drop. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting it so we both plummeted into pool with a big splash. I surfaced from the water coughing for air, and looked around but saw no one.

"Beck?" I called. No answer. "Beck? This isn't funny…" I felt his hands grab me from behind and his mouth come down on my neck.

"It's a little funny," he purred in my ear.

"No." I said seriously. "This. Is funny," I said as I pushed his head under water.

We played around in the pool for an hour or so before we tired ourselves and got out. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun and I could think of nothing but him. It was like when we were together, all the problems that surrounded our situation disappeared, and it was just…us.

He sat down on one of my padded beach chairs, and I handed him a towel. He dried himself quickly and sat back down looking like a Greek God or something. I never considered myself an average hormone crazy teenager until Beck. When sat there and looked so damn…hot, I just couldn't control myself.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, not saying a word. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth. He smiled into the kiss, probably laughing at my lack of control, but returned my passion with his.

His hands were like fire when he touched my body, making me want him to hold me tighter. I wrapped my thighs around his waist, and he took the hint, pulling me closer to his chest. My body started to grind against his involuntarily as I felt my bikini bottoms start to feel hot.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away from him a bit, breaking our lips apart. I could feel his chest rising rapidly; almost as fast as mine. I couldn't wait any longer. I bent forward kissing him again, but he removed me from him again, shaking his head slowly.

"Wait…" he exhaled deeply, his eyes closed. "I need to…I can't….Just hold on." I didn't want to wait though. I knew he was only trying to contain himself, but I was tired of holding back. I could feel how stiff he was from under his swim trunks, and I was just as keyed up, if not more.

"Lay back," I told him and he opened his eyes. His expression was confused, but I pushed him back anyways. I slide my body down his and kissed him from his neck down to below his belly button.

"Jade…" he whispered, shaking his head. "We shouldn't…" Before he could finish his sentence, I put a hand over his swim trunks gently, making him stop. I rubbed him lightly through the shorts, watching how he reacted. His body writhed slowly against my hand, and he kept his eyes closed.

After a minute, I undid the single button on his trunks and took him out completely, a little surprised at his size; let's just say he was bigger than Kris in that department. I stroked him softly with one hand, and looked back up at him. His eyes were open now and looking right at me. He looked like he wasn't sure what was happening, even though I thought it seemed pretty obvious.

I slithered my body further down the long chair between his legs, positioning my lips above his erection. I looked up at him one last time before sliding the tip of him into my mouth. He jolted a little, and tossed his head back. It was weird; he acted like he'd never gotten a blow job before. I ignored his reaction, and lowered myself till he was completely inside me, pushing the back of my throat harshly. He groaned uncontrollably, and I slid him out slowly. I took my time with him, moving up and down at a leisurely pace.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he put a hand behind my neck, thrusting his hips into me a bit. I let him plunge into me deeper and faster and sped up my own velocity to keep up. He growled my name hoarsely one last time before I felt him release himself inside me. I swallowed it all, and waited for him to stop shaking before coming up for air. I kissed him back up from his waist to his lips and got up off him, satisfied that my work was done.

"Come on, it's cold out here," I said with a smile before going inside.

**Beck's POV**

I lay on the beach chair still stunned. What had just happened? Well, I know what had happened, but it felt like a dream. Like a vivid, amazing, amazing dream. But it wasn't. Jade and I had pushed our relationship further than ever before...and I loved it. In fact, I wanted more.

I stood and fixed my swim trunks back to their original state. I walked inside to find Jade sitting on a stool by her counter drinking a glass of water like nothing had happened.

"Hey, I'm hungry," she said when I was nearer. "Do you want to go grab something to eat?" I leaned down, and kissed her with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. We broke apart, and she licked her lips saying, "What was that for?"

"You're amazing," was all I could think to say.

She rolled her eyes at me and stood up, going to walk upstairs. I stayed where I was for a minute before wondering what the hell I was waiting for and followed her. I walked into her bedroom just as she was untying the top strings of her halter bikini in front of her floor length mirror.

She looked at me in the mirror and I smiled. I don't know what possessed me to have such confidence, but I walked over to where she was and pulled the bottom string of her top, letting it fall to the floor. I stood behind her looking at her reflection in the mirror with wide eyes. I'd never seen a better sight in my life; I made a mental note not to tell her that, she already thought I was cheesy enough.

Her eyes met mine and I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned her head back on me as I kissed her neck, and brought my hands up to play with her bare breasts.

"Mmm…" she murmured under her breath, kind of taking me by surprise. I looked in the mirror to see she was smiling and biting her lip with her eyes closed at my neck.

I decided to be bolder than I'd ever been, and let a hand travel down to below her hips. I was shocked to feel how warm she was between her legs considering how cold her body was. I pressed my hand against her slightly, and she twitched, moaning again. I started to massage her through the thin layer of her bikini, not really sure if I was doing this right. I'd never touched a girl like this before so I didn't know what to expect.

She exhaled deeply, and moved her hands up to behind my neck, leaving her body exposed for me to look at through the mirror. She arched her back and moved herself against my hand at a slow rhythm. I quickly untied the bows at either side of the bottoms, and let them fall to the floor. I put my hand back where it was, now fully feeling how wet she was.

"Mmm….Beck," she whispered when I resumed massaging. I wanted her to feel as amazing as she made me feel. I moved my hand down her smooth self and slipped my middle finger inside her.

She backed into me harder, and I could feel her breathing become labored. I moved my finger in and out of her slowly for a minute before adding my ring finger. At the feel of my fingers, she let go of my neck and grabbed onto my free left arm. I kept up a slow pace trying to tease her, until she started to cry out in pleasure. Then, I sped up double time, pumping into her as fast as I could.

"Ah…ah…oh god…Beck!" she shouted as her body quaked against me. She screamed as she came onto my fingers, and let her legs give out. I was practically holding her up with left arm around her waist and my right hand still inside her. She let herself go and fell to sit on the floor, releasing herself from me. She was still panting and shaking a bit when I returned from washing my hands.

"Now, I'm really hungry," she said, looking up at me from the ground. I laughed and helped her up. I sat on her bed and watched her get dressed as she on a skimpy black thong, tight black jeans, a solid black bra, and an olive green t shirt that rose above her belly button. When she went to the restroom to put on makeup, I threw on the same clothes I'd shown up in; loose blue jeans, an old band t shirt, and my denim jacket. She came out wearing black eyeliner, and looking beautiful.

She put her boots on and we left in my truck. I drove us to a McDonald's about an hour out of Hollywood because she said she was craving chicken nuggets, and we couldn't risk being seen by anyone we knew.

After we ordered, we stood next to the counter, leaning up against a wall. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back, and I couldn't help but notice the straps of her thong showing above her jeans.

"Aren't these uncomfortable?" I asked, tracing the straps with my index finger.

"Haha no," she laughed. "You get used to them."

"I don't think I ever would." I shook my head, and reached behind her back to hold her hand. I leaned forward to rest my chin against her forehead when I heard someone call my name.

"Beck? Jade? Is that you?" the soft girly voice said. We both looked over to see Cat and Robbie coming in our direction. I took a large step back from Jade, released her hand, and cleared my throat. Cat and Robbie were now standing directly in front of us looking extremely confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robbie asked, sounding curious.

"Yeah," Cat said, "Where's Ally?"

* * *

_**I'm always nervous about writing the smutty stuff **_

_**Have a great day! : ) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Be kind : )**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Where's Ally?" Cat had asked a second ago. Beck froze next to me, the look on his face read guilty guilty guilty. The longer we didn't answer, the guiltier we looked.

"She's probably at home in bed or something," I said with ease.

"Oh…umm I'm confused," Robbie said looking between Beck and I. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh my car broke down nearby," I made up a story. "I called Beck to pick me up. Then I got hungry." I tried to laugh it off. It didn't help that Beck just stood there like a zombie.

"Oh," Cat nodded with a smile, clearly believing me. I breathed a sigh of relief, and avoided eye contact with Robbie who was still looking skeptical. "Well let's all eat together!"

"Sure," Beck finally spoke.

We got our food and went to choose a table while Cat and Robbie got in line to order. Beck sat down next to me, and started panicking.

"They know something's up," he whisper-yelled.

"Relax!" I hushed him. "Just be cool. They don't know anything."

"They've seen us! They're gonna tell Ally and Kris and everyone!" For someone so calm, he sure wasn't handling the pressure well.

"Beck," I looked him straight in the eye, and put my hand on his under the table. "They don't know anything. All they saw was us standing in a McDonald's. Now we're all just a bunch of friends who happened to run into each other." I spoke slowly and he looked like he was starting to believe my words. Good, I'm glad someone did; my heart was still beating a mile a minute.

"You're right," he nodded. "Sorry. I'm usually not so…jumpy. It's just…sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Robbie questioned as he and Cat returned to our booth.

"Uh sorry for not getting her ranch," Beck said as he stood up and headed over to the condiments table.

"So what were you doing way out here?" Robbie asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"My father just bought a beach house not far from here. He asked me to go look at it to see if I liked it." Not a complete lie, my father really did own property somewhere around here.

"Mmhmm," he nodded, taking a sip of his soda. "So what's wrong with your car?"

"Uh I don't know," I shrugged. Man, he had more spine than I thought. "I guess I'll have to get it looked at."

"Why didn't you call Kris to come pick you up?"

"He's on a snowboarding trip with his friends." True story; Kris being away for today was one of the main reasons I'd invited Beck over.

"Oh," Robbie nodded slowly. "That's too bad."

"Here you go, sorry about that," Beck said as he sat down handing me a few packets of ranch. "So what are you two doing way out here?" Good question.

"Robbie's not allowed at anymore of the McDonalds' in Hollywood," Cat answered in a soft tone. I didn't bother to ask why; it was no surprise that he could manage to get banned from a fast food place.

"Ooo guys look at the cute toy I got!" Cat squealed showing us the Hello Kitty keychain that came with her happy meal. Eventually Robbie stopped asking us questions, and went back to acting like himself. It was still one of the most awkward meals of my life. I ate as fast as I could, and then got up to use the restroom. I needed a break from all the weirdness. When I walked out of the bathroom, Robbie was waiting for me.

"Uh, Robbie this is the girl's restroom," I said moving to walk away. He blocked the pathway, and tried to look stern.

"What's going on?" He asked with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not buying that your car broke down when your boyfriend just happened to be out of town."

"Well you don't have to buy anything. It's the truth." No way I was gonna let this little punk make me admit anything.

"What's going on with you and Beck?"

"What?" I did my best to look outraged. "Nothing. Beck was just being a good friend. Unlike someone I know."

"Ally is a really great girl. She and Beck love each other."

"That's great. Now move."

"I'm just saying that they don't need someone like you coming in between them."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"I mean you're rich and beautiful. You could probably have anything or anyone you want, but stay away from Beck. Allison makes him happy. You could only hurt him."

"I would never hurt Beck."

"Maybe not on purpose, but people with lives like yours are used to getting what they want and not worrying about collateral damage. Beck is an optimist so he might not see it, but I do. You're poison, Jade. If you're not careful, you're gonna ruin his life."

"There's nothing going on between Beck and I," I said before pushing him back into the wall. "And if you ever talk to me like that again, I'll cut out your intestines with my scissors and force feed them to you."

I got a look at his frightened face before walking back to Beck and Cat at the table. Nobody talks to me that way. Nobody.

**Beck's POV**

We were driving back into town now, with the windows down and the radio on. Jade had turned the volume up all the way the second I started the car, and hadn't said a word to me the whole time we were here. What had Robbie said to her? I knew I should've checked on them when he got up after her. I lowered the radio and got her attention.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Nothing," she said simply and I knew she was lying.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"I have nothing to say," her tone started to sound irritated. I decided to drop it hoping she'd tell me later until she spoke up again. "Do you…never mind."

I hated when she did that.

"Tell me." I urged. She sighed, but responded.

"Do you think I'm poison?"

"What?" Where did that come from?

"Do you think I'm poison?" she repeated louder. "Do you think I'm just some kind of succubus draining the life out of you?"

"No, of course not! Why would you ask that? Did Robbie say something to you?"

"No," she lied again.

"Jade, you're not poison. You're amazing."

"Stop saying things like that."

"Why? It's true."

"NO! It's not," She raised her voice. "It's the furthest thing from the truth. I'm not some amazing, beautiful girl, I'm a poisonous home wrecker."

"Jade—"

"Don't bother defending me. You know it's true."

"Well then it's true about me too. I'm cheating on my person too." She was starting to get me upset. Why did she have to ruin what had been an awesome day?

"Yeah, well you're a terrible person too." That's it.

"You think I like lying to Allison?! I hate it."

"So stop." She crossed her arms.

"You know what?" I called her bluff. "I will."

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell her the truth. I'm gonna break up with her. I can't take this guilt trip anymore. You're worth it, but not if you're gonna make me feel guilty too."

"Beck, you can't tell her. Nothing good can come of it."

"How can you say that?!" I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel. "If we were single, we could be together!"

"We ARE together!"

"Not really," I shook my head. "We barely talk in public, we have to sneak out at midnight to see each other, and lie to our friends about why we're at a freaking McDonald's together. I'm tired of it! I want to take you out to dinner without hating myself. I want you to meet my parents and go to my little sister's soccer games with me!"

"I can still meet your parent's and go to a damn soccer game, Beck! Don't tell Allison! I can't deal with that right now. She'll hate me, everyone will!"

"I won't." I turned onto her street, and tried to sell my argument. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"No. Yes. No…not if it means losing the only friends I have." She didn't think we were worth telling the truth?

"I don't know, Jade, maybe you like lying. Maybe it excites you."

"What?!" she yelled as we arrived at her house.

"Maybe you're onto something with this poison theory," I said making her give me one last dirty look before storming out of my car. Now I've managed to piss off the person I cared about most. Way to go.

**Jade's POV**

It was around 11pm when I got inside my house. I heard Beck's truck pull out of my driveway and take off in a rush. I hated fighting with him. It's so hard to argue when all he does is make sense. He was right, I wanted to be able to be seen with him in public without lying, but I couldn't risk losing Kris or any of my new friends.

I knew he was saying those mean things because he was upset I didn't want to tell the truth, but I couldn't act like it was okay. Robbie made me feel bad enough, I didn't need to hear it from Beck too. I was about to go upstairs to bed when my doorbell rang. Maybe he came back to apologize. I ran to answer the door, and was slightly disappointed to see Kris standing on my porch…with a half empty bottle in his hand.

"JJ!" He yelled at me. Oh great, just what I needed.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I crossed my arms. I can't deal with this right now.

"Whatya think I'm doing? The boys and I got home early so I decided to come pick up my sexy girlfriend for a night on the town!" He was slurring his speech, which usually didn't happen till he was wasted. My head was already throbbing in pain, He's gotta go.

"Oh. Thanks, but I can't right now. I don't feel that good," I started to close the door, but he pushed it wide open, stubbing my toe and hitting my face in the process.

"OUCH! Damn it Kris!" I shouted, holding my hand to my eye and standing on one foot.

"Shh…shh…JJ calm down," he rubbed my shoulder roughly while I tried to keep my balance. "You're too uptight. You need to calm down…shh, you need a drink," he held the open tequila bottle out to me. I pushed it away and he lost his grip on it, letting it fall to the ground with a crash.

"Damn you, Jade!" He screamed at me. "That was the last bottle! You're such a bitch sometimes!"

"Okay. You need to leave," I said calmly. I really don't have it in me to fight again.

"No! What's your problem?! All I ever try to do is get you to have fun! And all you ever say is no!"

"Kris—"

"You know, just 'cause some drunk guy killed your mom doesn't mean you can't have a drink once in awhile! It's not like she's here to be disappointed in you!"

I froze in my place, not able to speak. I took a deep breath, and felt my eyes start to water. No. Not here. Not now.

"Get out," I said through gritted teeth.

"Wait, babe, I didn't—"

"GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I pushed him out the door, and slammed it shut as hard as I could. As soon as it was closed, I burst into tears.

My mother was the kindest most wonderful woman to have ever walked this planet. And she was gone.

My phone buzzed and I looked to see Kris' stupid photo staring up at me. I threw my cell phone as hard as I could and listened to it shatter as it hit my living room wall.

I slid down the back of the door and sat on the floor with nothing to do but wait for the tears to stop.

**Beck's POV**

I had driven back to my house in a rage. Why did Jade always make things so difficult? She just had to look at the downside of every situation; even us! I had spent the entire drive home counting the reasons that fight wasn't my fault. Still, the second I got to my house, I made up my mind to go back to her house and apologize. But when I put my car in reverse, the door to my RV opened.

Allison had come out waving happily to me and I'd had no choice but to go to her. She said she was there to surprise me; she succeeded. She brought her overnight bag so I assumed she was sleeping over. She'd slept here before, and no, nothing ever happened between us.

Ally and I had only ever kissed, she had told me she wasn't ready for anything further and that was fine with me. Honestly, it was. I never had any problems resisting Ally…at least not like I had with Jade. Everything was just so screwed up in my head, I didn't want her to notice, but she did as we sat at my tiny foldout table, eating macaroni and cheese she'd made for us.

"Beck," she said while I was trying to fit three pieces of macaroni on my fork. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" I looked to her.

"You're acting weird. And you look sad. Did something happen?"

"No…nothing happened." It's not like I could tell her.

"Are you sure? Cat told me you had to drive out to pick up Jade or something? What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I fought to keep my eyes from bulging.

"I mean I thought you had plans with your dad today? To build a shed or something?" Jeez. Jade had me so messed up I could barely remember my own story.

"Oh. Yeah. He uh cancelled on me," I lied again. I really hate all this lying, but if I tell the truth…well I don't know what would happen.

"Oh…" she made a sympathetic face and put her hand on my arm. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Mmm there's not really anything to talk about."

"Really? I know it's been awhile since you guys spent any real time together. How does that make you feel?"

"Umm…look I'm really not up to it right now…do you think we could just go to sleep?" Please say yes. I don't have the energy to come up with another lie.

"Yeah of course," she smiled at me obviously trusting my words and I felt even worse than I did before.

**Jade's POV**

I managed to get myself into my pajama shorts and a tank top but failed to fall asleep. I laid in bed for at least an hour tossing and turning before giving up and coming downstairs for a drink of water. I sat on a stool at my kitchen counter looking at the broken mess that used to be my phone. I tried to fix it but knew it was beyond repair when it literally split in two.

"Wow," I heard my father say. I looked up to see him staring at the mangled device on the counter. "What happened to it?"

"I uh dropped it."

"Oh," he kind of nodded and pulled out his wallet. "Here, buy yourself a new one." He said as he handed me a glossy platinum credit card.

"Thanks," I smiled as big as I could force. He looked like he was about to leave but stayed where he was.

"Jade," He used his professional voice. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure," I nodded slowly. He never asked unnecessary questions, just accepted whatever answers I chose to give him.

"Why did you and Kristofer break up? He seemed like a nice boy from a good family." This was so awkward.

"We uh didn't break up," I looked away. This was obviously about what he saw with Beck today.

"What?" he creased his eyebrows together.

"We're still together," I said as casually as possible while taking a sip of water.

"Then—then who was that boy in your room today?" I can't tell what he's getting at, but I don't want to know either.

"He's…a friend," Or something.

"Is that how you act with all your friends?" he started to raise his voice. What's going on here?

"Dad, I thought we minded our own business when it came to our personal lives?" I pointed out our unofficial understanding.

"Well that was before I found out you were sleeping around!"

"What?! I am NOT sleeping around!" I stood up. He may be my father, but that doesn't give him an all access pass to insult me. "And even if I was, it has nothing to do with you!"

"It will when people start finding out about your ways!"

"What 'ways'?! All I've done is have a friend over. You don't know me so stop acting like you know my life!"

"Jade, no daughter of mine is going to whore around this town tearing apart my reputation when I've worked so hard to build it up." He snapped at me.

"So you think I'm a whore?"

"That's not what I said."

"That what you meant." I could feel my body shaking in anger. Where the hell was all this parenting when I needed it? And what the hell was this, pick on Jade day or something?

"No, I'm just saying that you owe me and yourself enough to be faithful."

"I don't owe you anything!" I shouted before throwing my glass at the wall behind him. It shattered around me as I stormed up the staircase and ran into my room, locking the door behind me.

I turned my stereo on full blast and climbed into bed. I learned, to my sorrow, that my eyes still had plenty of tears left to shed.

**Beck's POV**

I stirred a bit wondering where the buzzing noise was coming from before realizing a phone was ringing. I reached across Allison's sleeping form and picked my cell phone up from my nightstand. I pressed the answer button with my eyes still closed.

"Hello?" I said, my voice sounding lazy and gravelly. I heard a quiet sniffle and opened my eyes wide.

"Beck?"

"Jade?" I sat up in my bed. "Why are you calling so late?" I kept my tone hushed.

"I don't know," she said slowing, sounding unsteady.

"It's uh kinda hard to talk right now." I looked down at Ally, making sure she was still asleep. I heard a sniffle over the phone again and recognized that she was breathing unevenly. "Jade? Are you crying?"

She sniffed again and I heard her inhale shakily.

"No," she whispered, but I heard her sob quietly.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" I'd never seen her cry, or heard her for that matter. Something must've been really wrong. I should've gone back to apologize. "Jade? What's wrong, babe? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she sounded like she was calming down a bit. "I'm—I'm fine…I just…thought I needed to talk to you…but if you can't…"

"No!" I said too loudly. Ally was still knocked out when I looked over at her, though. "Just…hold on, give me a sec."

I climbed over Allison as carefully as I could, and tiptoed towards my door. I opened it as soundlessly as possible and went outside, shutting it slowly. I sat down in the bed of my truck and ignored the cold quickly chilling my body.

"Jade? Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I can talk now."

"Where are you?"

"Outside, on my truck. Ally slept over…"

"Oh."

"Tell me what happened. Why are you crying?"

"I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was dying to talk to you…"

"Really? Why?"

"I feel horrible about how we left things." I sighed and shook my leg nervously. I hope she's still not mad.

"Me too…"

"I was gonna go back. Jade I promise I was about to turn around and apologize but Ally was already here and—"

"It's fine Beck. Really. It's probably better that you didn't come back…Kris stopped by."

"Oh. He's not there now is he?" I questioned, trying not to sound too curious.

"No. he was pretty drunk when he showed up," she sighed. "We got into a fight and…it was stupid. I should know better than to take anything he says seriously when he's wasted."

"What did he say?" I wondered out loud. That douche bag couldn't keep his mouth shut. She deserved so much better.

"I'd really rather not say…it was dumb."

"Is that why you're upset? Because you and Kris fought?"

"Partly…and then there's my dad." Her dad?

"I thought you guys had an arrangement or whatever?"

"Yeah so did I…until he started calling me a slut."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Well he said that he hadn't realized I was—and I quote—sleeping around."

"Because of me…" I realized slowly.

"Yeah…he asked about Kris and kind of went off on me when I told him we were still together."

"I'm sorry." I never wanted to make her life harder for her, but it's not like either of us planned this.

"It's not your fault Beck. It was all just a little too much arguing and fighting for one night. And now my head is killing me and I…" she sounded like she might start crying again.

"It's gonna be okay Jade. You're not a slut, Kris will probably apologize as soon as he's sober, and…you still have me." As if that made anything better.

"Beck?" she sounded unsure of herself for once.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…never mind."

"No say it."

"I just—what do you feel when you're around me?" Indescribable emotions.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me."

"Umm okay. Well it's usually like this weird—"

"Weird?!"

"Let me finish!"

"Go ahead."

"It's like this weirdly amazing feeling. Like when we kiss…its fireworks and I feel like I'm flying or something. I get knots in my stomach 'cause you make me so nervous," I took a deep breath, I can't believe I'm telling her this. "And it's _weird_ because at the same time I feel completely at ease. Like you're a safe place for me to go."

She didn't say anything.

"Jade? What's this about? Did I say something wrong?" I know how much she hates the cheesy talk, but she asked!

"No…no, not at all. I was just…trying to figure it out for myself."

"Oh…did I help?"

"No. not at all." She laughed lightly. "I just have all these questions and no one to answer them."

"What questions?"

"Just questions…"

"You can always ask me…"

"…I wanna know why I can't breathe when I think about you. And why I can't speak whenever someone brings you up in a conversation? Why do you make my heart beat out of my chest when you look at me? And…how do I make it all stop?"

It was a little surreal hearing her tell me how she felt. She was usually too guarded for me to get a read, but here she was; an open book. We were both silent for a minute before I finally spoke.

"I think you already know why. I think we both do…but we're afraid to admit it…'cause it would make things too…real. And we don't know where admitting those feelings would leave us…and I don't think you can stop it from happening. I think it's too late for that…at least it is for me."

It was like I'd fallen before I had the chance to realize it, and from the sound of it, she felt the same.

"I don't want things to be this way." What did that mean?

"Do you…want to stop?" I held my breath waiting for her answer, which took her awhile to say.

"I don't think I can do that…"

"Neither can I."

"So…where does that leave us?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Goodnight, Beck."

"Sleep tight, Jade." I said before hanging up. Although it seemed like we hadn't made any more sense of our relationship, I felt like we did. Now, I know I'm not just projecting my feelings onto her. She feels the same way about me. I don't know why, but having someone as incredible as Jade feel that way about me makes me feel like I'm capable of anything.

As luck would have it, two minutes after I hung up the phone my RV door opened, and Ally stepped out, looking sleepy.

"Beck? What're you doing out here? It's freezing!"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Well come back inside, you're turning blue."

I followed her back inside and fell asleep beside her. I've never had an out of body experience so I can't be sure, but right now it feel like my body is here…and my heart is somewhere else entirely.

* * *

_**Happy day : )**_


	8. Chapter 8

Beck's POV

I walked into school Monday morning, eager to see Jade. I know I can't exactly go up to her for a hug anything yet, but at least I could visually confirm that she was alright. We hadn't talked since that phone conversation, and she wasn't responding to my texts.

However, she didn't show up to school on time so I eventually had to give up on waiting and abandon my post at her locker. Good thing we have Sikowitz' class together right now, I'd get to see her at some point.

I walked to the room and sat down in between Ally and Andre to wait for our strange teacher and Jade to arrive. What was taking her so long? Was she even coming to school today?

Just after Sikowitz entered the room through a window, I saw Jade walk inside with Cat next to her. She wore tight dark blue jeans and a simple black v neck. Her hair was curled to perfection and she had on black ray bans. That was weird, the sun wasn't out today. I'd never seen her wear sunglasses before, especially indoors.

"Okay class, let's get started," Sikowitz said from the front steps of the classroom. "Oh, Jade school policy prohibits wearing sunglasses to class so if you'd please remove them?"

I looked back to see Jade open her mouth like she was about to protest, but then shut it like she didn't know what to say. She took them off slowly and looked down at her lap, pretending not to notice the hush of whispers that had just erupted.

There on the left side of her face were deep purple bruises surrounding her usual sparkling blue eye. I clenched my jaw and balled my fists together as I felt my entire body tense up. What the hell had that moron done to her beautiful, perfect face?

"Okay class, let's get started with today's topic: delivery," Sikowitz started to say. Before he could continue I stood up and walked out of the room, my legs feeling as heavy as stones.

I ignored Ally's calls to me and Sikowitz' confused expression. All I could think was that I had to get out of there before I blew mine and Jade's secret. I was seeing red when I walked into the main hallway. I just need to know what happened. I have to talk to her. Now.

Jade's POV

Where was he going? I wondered after Beck had left the class abruptly. The only people who seemed to notice his exit were Sikowitz and Allison, and me of course. Everyone else was busy staring at my face.

Did it really look that bad? I'd covered it with a ton of makeup this morning, I guess it wasn't enough. I took out my scissors and snipped them at the kids watching me so they'd look away. I smiled when it worked; they knew I wouldn't hesitate to cut them.

I took out my mirror and looked at my eye. It didn't hurt at all, but it looked like I'd lost a fight with Oscar De La Hoya. I gave up on getting it to look normal, and put the mirror away just as my phone vibrated. I checked it to see I had a text from Beck.

"Janitor's closet. Now."

I sighed, and raised my hand.

"Yes Jade?" Sikowitz answered gleefully.

"May I use the restroom?"

"Yes, you may. Bring me back a coconut."

"Where I'm I supposed to—" I stopped myself, no point in even trying to understand him. I got up and walked straight to the janitor's closet, bracing myself before entering.

"What happened?" Beck said as soon as I shut the door. His body looked calm, but his eyes were wild.

"You know, I'm not some kind of dog that you can just order around to locations of your choice."

"What happened?" He repeated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, I knew he would react like this.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Relax, Beck, it wasn't like that," I sighed. "It was an accident."

"Is that what he told you?" He said, raising his voice.

"No, that's what happened!" I matched his volume.

"Is this why you were crying?" He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "I'm gonna kick his ass! No way is he getting away with this!"

"Beck, you're not listening."

"I knew he was a douche bag but I never thought he'd go this far!"

"Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't your dad do anything? I'm so sorry I didn't come back, Jade. I would've—"

"STOP!" I screamed, forgetting where we were.

"What's wrong?" he said, looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Look, Beck, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this for you to understand, but I'll say it again. I am NOT some weak damsel in distress that needs you to come save her. I can handle everything I put myself through. By myself. And this!" I pointed to my bruise. "Was an ACCIDENT!"

He stayed quiet, looking stunned. Maybe now he'd be scared and leave me. Maybe. He backed against the wall away from me and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the ground.

"What happened?" He said calmly, looking up at me with those chocolate eyes.

"Kris was outside my house on Saturday," I sighed. "I was closing the door, and he pushed it back. It hit me. It was an accident. He wasn't trying to hurt me, he was drunk and didn't realize how hard he pushed it."

"That's still not really an accident," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god," I shook my head and put my hand on the doorknob to leave.

"Wait!" he came up behind me and put his hand on mine, removing it from the handle. He held my hand in his and raised his other one to lightly trace the left side of my face. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really," I answered, looking at his warm eyes. His body was practically touching mine and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across my bruised left cheek, sending shivers down my spine. "Well, maybe a little…" I whispered, wanting more of his touch.

He laughed quietly, and kissed me once on my jaw line. "How about now?"

"You know, now that you mention it, it really really hurts." I fake pouted.

"Where?" He smiled knowingly and put his arms around my waist.

"Here," I whispered, tapping my index finger on my lips. He grinned and kissed me finally. I slid my arms around his neck, and pushed my body closer to his. This was pure heaven.

Beck's POV

"We should go back," I whispered, barely able to pull myself away from Jade's mouth. "To class, I mean."

"Mmm, I like it better here," She said, leaning in to kiss me again. God, she tasted so good. And felt so nice. Everything about her made me want her that much more. And the more I found out about her, the more I wanted to know.

"Jade," I said, managing to release her from my grip. "We have to go."

She sighed, but started to fix her clothes and hair back to the way it was before I had messed them up. I moved a hand to lower her jeans and peek at her underwear; black lace, just like I thought.

"Ahem," I looked up with my hand still on her body to see her staring at me with a confused expression. "Can I help you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Nice panties," I smirked.

"Eww, I hate that word," she said smacking my hand away from her. "But thank you." She smiled mischievously. "Okay, I'm leaving. Count to 50 then go."

"Yes ma'am," I nodded and smiled. She pecked my lips one last time and left, making the room seem empty without her. She had that affect on every room she entered, I noticed.

At 50, I opened the door and walked out to see Andre coming towards me. Had he seen Jade leave before me?

"Hey man," I said casually.

"Hey…what were you doing in the janitor's closet?" He looked back at the room perplexed.

"Oh, I uh felt sick, was looking for a trash can, you know." I was getting good at lying, not sure if that's a good thing.

"Oh," he nodded, seeming to believe me. "Well let's get back to class, Sikowitz sent me to find you."

"Sure thing," I followed his lead back, in a much better mood than before. Jade also had that affect, but only on me.

* * *

_**I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Jade's POV **

The rest of the day went on as usual, but I was in an especially good mood thanks to Beck. It was lunchtime now and I couldn't keep my eyes off him from across the table. He was sitting with his arm around Allison, but every now and then he'd look over and give me a smile; each time he did, my heart fluttered.

Cat was in the process of telling the gang about the time her brother ate three marbles, so it was basically free time to let our eyes wander to each other. I was about to look up and wink at Beck when I felt someone's eyes on me.

I turned to see Robbie sitting at Cat's side giving me a death stare. Well, his version of a death stare, which kind of made him look constipated. I saw Beck's head shoot down to his food, he was clearly opting for the high road. I, on the other hand, shot Robbie a real death stare, making him drop his fork.

"And that's what that little metal tube was for!" Cat finished, leaving Tori, Andre, and Ally with uncomfortable expressions. They were the only ones actually listening.

"Wow…" was all Tori said.

"Uh, hey I have to go to the restroom," Allison said randomly. "Cat, Tori, Jade, come with me?"

"Sure," Tori said immediately. I assumed it was one of those girl things so I got up to follow them. Cat on the other hand didn't get it.

"But I don't have to go!" She whined as Tori pulled her up. Beck shot me a panicked look that I could only shrug to.

"Must be a chick thing," Andre said, continuing with his meal.

"I wish I was a girl," Robbie pouted, getting him weird looks from everyone. "Not like that!" He started to defend himself. We all just shook our heads, and the girls and I left.

We arrived in the restroom and started checking our reflections in the mirrors above the sinks. My face still looked pretty grotesque. Ugh.

"So what's this about?" Tori asked Allison and we all looked down to her. She looked around to make sure it was only us in the restroom.

"I think Beck is cheating on me," she said quickly. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. She knew. She brought me here to call me out. Oh man, I was dead. I started washing my hands just to have something to do.

"What?!" Cat squealed.

"Why?" Tori asked. Yes, why! Why had we been so careless?

"He's been acting strange lately," she started. "Like he's distracted or something. He never really asks to hang out anymore, and he rarely kisses me first."

"Maybe he's just having a weird week?" Tori tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, maybe he lost his favorite crayon!" Cat tried too. "My brother ate mine once and I didn't wanna get out of bed for a month!"

"Cat, I don't think it's that," Tori said trying not to hurt her feelings. "I don't know Ally, Beck is a really great guy. I don't think he'd do that. And you don't really have any proof…do you?"

"Well…," Allison said, pausing. Well what?! What proof could she possibly have?! We never left any evidence! "Saturday night, I slept over at his RV and I…"

"You what?" I spat out, not able to take the suspense anymore.

"Well I had this weird dream that he was on the phone with someone," she explained. Oh god, she heard us. "And he called that person baby and kept asking what was wrong. He sounded really worried."

"But it was a dream," Tori shrugged, not seeing a connection.

"Yeah, but then I woke up and he was outside the RV…with his phone."

"Ahh," Tori understood. "You don't think it was a dream."

"Well I don't know what to think. He said he just couldn't sleep, and when I checked his phone later there was no call…but still. I have a weird feeling," she bit her lip nervously. "What do you guys think?"

"I think Beck is too nice," Cat said innocently. "And he looooves you."

"Yeah…I agree with Cat," Tori said. "I mean, I really can't see Beck doing something like that. He's always honest. And he does love you."  
"Yeah…" Ally seemed unconvinced.

"You could always ask him," Tori suggested. No. No. No! Beck had done alright with the lying so far, but I doubt if he can handle a straight up question.

"But wouldn't he get mad?" Ally asked.

"I don't know…" Tori shrugged.

"Jade, what do you think?" Allison asked as all three of them turned to look at me.

"Me? Oh my opinion doesn't matter," I tried to get out of answering. I didn't like lying this much either.

"Come on, you're my friend and Beck's," she pushed.

"Yeah, and you're new so you're objective," Tori added.

"Umm…" I stalled. "I think…Beck is a great guy…and he probably loves you…and wouldn't hurt you like that…" I looked down, feeling a wave of guilt.

Ally sighed and nodded, "You're right," she said. "You all are. You know what, it was just a stupid dream. I need to take a chill pill." She shook her head.

"No, what you need is a girl's night," Tori smirked.

"Yaaaay! Girl's night! Let's do it tonight!" Cat clapped excitedly.

"At my house?" Tori suggested. "And we can start with the mall afterschool today. I need some new boots."

"That sounds so perfect right now," Ally smiled. "I'm in. Jade?"

"Uh…I don't know…" I looked away from three pairs of eyes. I really didn't care for the mall scene, especially if it was with Beck's girlfriend. Then again, I did need to buy a new phone.

"Please?" Ally said. "It would mean a lot if you came."

Ugh. I can't handle her big eyes staring at me like a sad little baby deer.

"Sure," I nodded, immediately regretting it when Cat attacked me for a hug. I was definitely going to regret this later.

**Beck's POV**

The girls returned to the table looking happy, except for Jade; she looked like she had a lot on her mind. What had gone on in there?

"Miss me?" Allison asked when she sat back down next to me.

"Of course," I said, faking a smile. What was up with Jade?

"So Jade," Andre started. "Are we ever gonna hear about what happened to your eye?" He asked, making the whole table lean in interested.

"I uh, messed up on my eye shadow?" she tried to joke, making only Cat laugh hysterically.

"Seriously!" Tori pressed.

"I walked into a door," she lied.

"A door?" Andre repeated. "How'd you miss that? Those things are usually pretty big."

"I wasn't looking where I was going," She nodded like it was nothing.

"Oh…" Andre accepted. "You should tell people you got in a fight. And you won."

"Haha, I'll do that," she fake laughed.

"Hey guys, how're we gonna get to the mall today?" Tori asked Jade, Cat, and Ally. The mall? Really? Jade didn't really strike me as the mall type.

"Oh shoot, I didn't think of that," Ally said. None of them drove except Jade.

"I could call my brother?" Cat suggested.

"NO!" They all shouted in unison.

"We can take my car," Jade said. "I brought it today." Hmm…I wonder if Jade is a good driver. I'll have to find out soon.

"I thought Kris usually brought you to school?" Tori questioned. That asshole better not have brought her. I tried to relax at the thought of Kris.

"Not today," was all Jade said.

"Oh okay, great," Ally smiled. "I'll text you afterschool so we know where to meet up."

"Uhh, actually I don't have a phone right now," Jade said. "It fell and broke." That explained why she hadn't responded to any of my texts.

"Phooey," Cat frowned.

"Just meet me in the front of the school at 3:15 sharp." Jade said.

"What kind of car do you drive?" Tori asked. "So we know to recognize you."

"Uh a black one," she responded. The bell rang and she got up, ignoring the weird looks we all gave her. Black is not really a kind of car. Or at least not what Tori meant.

I caught up with Jade in the hallway a minute later, leaving Allison in a different direction to get to class.

"Hey," I said as I fell into step next to her. "So…the mall?"

"Yeah, they're doing a girl's night thing," she shook her head clearly not interested.

"And you don't love the idea?"

"No. Especially not when Ally already thinks something's up with you!" she whisper-yelled at me.

"What?"

"She called us in the restroom to ask if we thought you were cheating on her!"

"No way," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes way! We need to be more careful. And YOU need to be a better actor."

"Well it's hard," It really was.

"How hard can it be to act like you love your girlfriend?"

"That's easy. The hard part is acting like I ONLY love my girlfriend." She stopped walking and looked at me, shocked. Neither of us had ever brought up the L word, and it surprised us both that I had.

"Well..." she started, looking away from me. "Practice." She said before taking off in a different hallway.

I went to class, and carried on as normally as possible. The day dragged on until the final bell rang, and I went to my locker.

Robbie, Andre, and I had made our own plans for a guys night sleepover at my RV that I was pretty excited about. I hadn't hung out with them for awhile, and I missed my boys. I only hope Robbie doesn't bring up Jade or the whole McDonald's meeting.

"Guess who?" I heard Ally say as she put her hands on my eyes from behind me.

"Hmm…" I pretended to think. "Could it be…my beautiful girlfriend?" I turned around and bent down to kiss her quickly. This was normal, right?

"You got me," she smiled. "Walk me out?"

"Sure thing," I said, and took her hand. When we got outside Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre were already waiting.

"Where's Jade?" Ally asked. Good question.

"She went to bring her car around," Tori answered. Just as she finished, I heard the loud purr of an engine coming. We all turned to see a shiny black Ferrari pulling up to the curb in front of us.

A collective jaw drop occurred, as Jade stepped out of the car wearing her Ray Bans again along with black driving gloves. I couldn't help but think of how sexy she looked next to the car. And in it.

I guess she didn't want to brag about having such a cool car. It looked expensive. And fast. A crowd of students and even some teachers had gathered around it to ogle, which only seemed to irritate Jade.

"Let's go?" she called impatiently to the girls.

"Shotgun!" Tori yelled.

"Bye!" Ally waved to me as she climbed in the back seat of the car with Cat. Jade got back in the car and put one hand on the gear stick and the other on the steering wheel. Just before she sped off, I could swear she blew me a kiss. But it could've been my imagination forcing my eyes to play tricks on me.

"Funny," Robbie said, interrupting the replay of Jade I had playing over in my mind.

"Hmm?" I responded trying not to lose the image of her in my head.

"Her car looked like it was working just fine to me."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hiii : )**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I let Tori pick a station and ignored the Kesha song that was playing while I drove. I love to drive. More so at night, but for now I'd settle for this.

I was speeding along the freeway on the way to a mall in Beverly Hills to start off "girl's night". Although I didn't really care for the mall, and I was less than excited about hanging out with Ally, I couldn't help but wonder what today would be like if things weren't so messed up.

I'd never really had a lot of friends growing up. Just Kris. He'd stuck by me ever since we got together. He'd always defend me whenever some loser made fun of my clothes or hair or piercings, and up until recently I thought I would marry him.

I thought he'd take over his father's company, I'd pursue my dreams, and we'd just grow old together. And I was content with that…until I met Beck. I don't even know how to explain what we had…

"Jade," Tori interrupted my thoughts. "You missed the exit!" she pointed to a sign as we passed it.

"Oh," I shook my head. I've gotta snap of it. "Sorry."

I took the next exit and turned in the direction of the mall. I found parking and we walked inside, heading straight to a shoe store. For two hours I trailed behind the three of them while they browsed and tried on random items of clothing.

Finally we passed a store that remotely caught my eye. It was a dimly lit adult clothing and toy store. I looked back to see the girls standing at a kiosk trying on perfumes and entered the store.

"Hi there honey, can I help you with anything?" A tall blond man said from behind the register. His outfit and tone made me think he was gay, but I didn't want to be stereotypical.

"Yeah, maybe," I said as I approached. "I'm looking for something…sexy to wear."

"Right this way," He smirked and led me to a back section of lingerie. I looked through about three racks until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a black babydoll top that had matching underwear. It was all see through sheer black except for the bra part which was black lace; something I think Beck will appreciate. I ran my fingers along the shirt and saw that it had a slit in the middle where it would expose my stomach. Perfect.

"Mmhmm that one definitely makes a statement," the cashier said from behind me. "You can try it on, if you want. Just not the underwear, you know, sanitary reasons." I held up the thin piece of fabric that the underwear was made of and understood.

"Sure," I smiled and went to a dressing room. The shirt fit perfectly, and I walked outside to look at it in a mirror. I wondered how it would look without my jeans while I posed for my own reflection.

"Wow," I heard Tori say from behind me. "That's…"

"Hot," Ally finished for her. I turned around a little embarrassed, I'd forgotten that they were here.

"Oh hey guys…you really think it looks okay?"

"Yes!" Cat squealed.

"Kris is gonna love it," Ally said, nodding. Kris. Right. My boyfriend.

"I'll take it," I told the cashier. I can't wait to model this for…someone.

**Beck's POV**

Andre, Robbie, and I had started our guy's night off by hitting the arcade and were now eating at our favorite burger place. To my surprise, Robbie had been acting like himself, despite his earlier comment.

"So what makes it a corn dog?" Robbie asked as he stared at his corndog.

"It's surrounded by corn bread," Andre explained.

"Oh…and what makes it corn bread?"

"Just eat your food!" Andre said not wanting to have another one of these conversations with Robbie. I laughed, some things never change.

"So Beck," Andre shifted his attention to me. "How're you and Ally?" Why was he asking that? What did he know? No. No. He doesn't know anything. Relax.

"Uh we're good," I nodded. Phew.

"Really?" Robbie raised his eyebrows at me. "And how are you and Jade?" Damn it.

"Him and Jade?" Andre questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Robbie said. "Just wondering how Jade is liking Hollywood Arts is all. She and Beck have become good friends. Isn't that right?"

"Uh yeah, she's cool." I said trying to sound calm. "And I think she likes HA so far. She signed up for the Halloween Spectacular so she's pretty excited."

"Yeah, I wanna hear her sing," Andre replied, not picking up on Robbie's accusatory tone. "I wonder if she's good." So do I.

"I guess we'll see," I said. "Let's go?" We got up and left. Once we were at my RV we started playing video games and I was thankful to give Robbie a distraction. The last thing I needed was for anyone else to get suspicious about me and Jade.

**Jade's POV**

"Thanks so much for doing this, guys," Ally said. "It really means a lot to me, and it was exactly what I needed." We were all sitting around Tori's living room, reading magazines and talking.

"No problem," Tori smiled. "So is Beck still acting weird?" Ugh, could we change the subject. I kept my eyes on the new pearphone I'd just bought at the mall, but listened for Ally's answer.

"I can't really tell," she said. "I'm starting to wonder if it was all my imagination." It wasn't. I'd heard once that a woman always knows when a man is cheating on her, and I guess this proved that point.

"Maybe he's planning a surprise for you!" Cat suggested with an ecstatic expression. No, no surprise…just betrayal. And deceit. God, I'm not sure how much longer I can take this guilt.

Ally was really a great person, and I could tell that she was madly in love with Beck. On one hand, I was extremely shameful. I hated lying to Kris even if he acted like a jerk sometimes, and especially to Allison who'd been nothing but nice to me since I showed up. And on the other hand, I was greedy. I wanted Beck to be mine.

"I don't think so," Ally replied to Cat. "But enough about me. Jade, what's up with you and Kris? Is that outfit you bought today for his birthday or something?"

"Uh no…just for fun," I answered. If I told them I wasn't speaking to Kris right now, that would only make things weirder to explain. "I like to spice things up…you know, keep the fire alive and all that." I sounded so lame.

"That's probably a really good idea," Ally said nodding. "I wish I had enough guts to wear something like that. Beck would freak." I hope so.

"You should totally buy something like that!" Tori suggested. "And then you two can finally…you know." She winked. Wait, finally? Hadn't they been together for awhile now?

"I don't know…" Ally blushed. How cute. Wait, not cute at all! She was talking about having sex with Beck. My Beck. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet…"

"Well if you're not ready, you're not ready," I said quickly.

"It just that…you only lose it once and I want it to be special, you know?" she said. "You guys probably think that sounds lame." She shook her head.

"Not at all," I admitted. "It should be special." I wished my first time was.

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "And with someone you love."

"Well…I do love Beck…I don' t know, maybe I should."

Oh my god. This girl was willing to give up her virginity to a boy she thought was being faithful to her. And here I was…ruining everything for her. Maybe Robbie was right. I mean, I couldn't be sure how I felt about Beck, but Ally had it all figured out. She loved him and he loved her. And I was just getting in the way.

I let them finish the conversation while I got lost in my thoughts. I can't handle the fact that I'm misleading Ally into thinking I'm her friend while I'm seeing her boyfriend on the side. Not anymore. I have to talk to Beck.

**Beck's POV**

I had let Robbie sleep on my bed and Andre on my couch, which left me with the floor. I was laying down listening to Robbie's obnoxious snoring and the conversation Andre was having in his sleep. How was I supposed to sleep with them here?

I flipped onto my stomach and took out my phone when it buzzed. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face when I realized it was a message from Jade. She must've gotten a new phone.

"I'm outside your RV. We need to talk."

Uh oh. Those are the four worst words in the English language. They never led to anything good. I got up and forced myself outside to see Jade sitting in the back of my trunk in her pajamas.

I walked to her and stood in front of her, in between her dangling legs.

"Hi," I grinned at the sight of her. She didn't have any makeup on and was wearing satin pajama pants and a tank top. She must've been freezing.

"We need to talk," she said as I rubbed my hands on her arms, her skin was like ice. How long had she been out here?

"Yeah, I read that," I pointed out. "What's up?"

"I—we can't see each other anymore," She said looking away from me.

"What?" I spat out. This wasn't happening. "Why?!"

"Because Beck, it's wrong," she said sternly.

"Well…yeah…but…" I stuttered. She was right. This was way wrong. "But I don't want to stop seeing you. I can't!"

"I don't want to either! But I can't handle the guilt anymore," she looked up at me with a sad expression and watery eyes. "Ally is—is really nice. And she loves you. I don't want to hurt her. Or Kris."

"Kris? You're worried about hurting that asshole?" I can't believe this.

"Beck, come on, we knew this couldn't go on like this forever," she stood up in front of me. "It's just better we end things before one of us gets really hurt."

"Well it's too late for that." I said. I feel like she just ripped my heart out.

"Beck, don't be like this," she begged me, small tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come on, you're not the kind of guy that cheats. You're too loyal for that. And I, I just want you to be happy."

"I—I," I couldn't turn my thoughts into words. Why was she doing this? I can't let her walk away from me like nothing every happened.

"Just…go back to your life," she said before kissing my cheek and leaving me standing in my driveway, stunned.

I stood there like a fool for God knows how long. I don't know what to do. I just want to be with her.

Wait. An idea struck me.

I know what to do.

**Jade's POV**

The next day at school, I tried to look like I hadn't been up the whole night crying in Tori's bathroom. None of them had noticed that I'd left and come back. I couldn't wipe the look on Beck's face last night out of my memory.

He looked so…sad. It's okay though. He'll be sad for awhile, but then he'll get over it. He'll go back to being happy with Allison, and I'll go back to my life with Kris. Order would be restored in the universe. At least that's what I tried to convince myself.

It wasn't working though. I spent the morning ignoring my teachers' lectures and daydreaming about Beck. I hadn't seen him all day, and decided to skip lunch to make things less awkward.

Instead I went to the library to do homework, well pretend to do it anyways. When the first bell rang to go back to class, I went to go use the restroom quickly.

I walked inside the girl's room to find Tori and Cat standing on either side of a hysterical Allison. Her eyes were puffy and red while tears fell down her face like waterfalls. I got closer to them to hear her sobbing uncontrollably and wailing in incoherent sentences that I couldn't understand.

"What happened?" I said urgently while Cat and Tori tried to hand Ally tissue after tissue. Ally looked up at me, her chest heaving up and down from crying.

"B-Beck b-broke up with me!"


	11. Chapter 11

"_Isn't this the best part of breaking up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too"_

**Beck's POV**

I walked out of my last class of the day feeling kind of good. I know it sucks that I'm feeling fine while I heard Ally was still in the bathroom crying, but I couldn't help it. It's not that I was glad we were broken up, it's that I was happy I didn't have to lie to her anymore.

It made me angry that I'd kept up with the lying for as long as I did, but now Jade and I could be together with no guilt. No strings holding us back. I was more relieved than anything.

Still…I couldn't get Allison's face out of my mind when I ended things.

"You're breaking up with me?!" She'd screeched in the middle of the hallway at lunch. "Why?!"

"I just need some time to myself," I'd said calmly. "It's nothing you did, it's me."

"Oh my god," she had looked stunned. "Are you cheating on me?!" What the?

"What?! No!" I'd said quickly. I guess she really was suspicious. And I guess I wasn't done lying. "This isn't about anything you did. It's all me, okay? I'm not in the right state of mind to be with anybody, and it wouldn't be fair to you to stay with you. You deserve better." She really did.

"Oh my god," she said again, but this time she walked away. I hadn't seen her cry at all, but Tori said right after we talked she ran to the restroom and stayed there till her mom came and picked her up.

I really felt horrible about hurting her, it was the last thing I wanted, but at least this way I was setting her free…right?

My phone buzzed from a text, and I read a message I'd just received from Jade.

"Janitor's closet. NOW."

**Jade's POV**

What the hell was taking him so long? I'd sent him that text…three minutes ago, I realized as I checked the time. Still, it was a two second walk from his locker to the closet! The door finally opened and he strolled in casually like nothing was wrong.

"Hi," he smiled at me. Ugh! He drove me crazy.

""Hi'?!" I yelled. "That's all you have to say to me?!"

"Umm how was your day?" he shrugged his shoulders and crease his eyebrows like he was confused. Really? He had no idea why I might be pissed?

"It was going really well actually," I started sarcastically. "Until this idiot I know broke up with his girlfriend!"

"Am I the idiot?" He asked, playing dumb. "Because I resent that."

"Beck! Stop messing around!" My head started to hurt as I felt myself grow madder and madder. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking now we can be together!" He said as if it were that obvious.

"What?!" I spat out. He was crazy. "Did you not understand me ending things between us last night? Was I not clear enough?"

"No, you were perfectly clear. You said you hated lying, and so do I! So I broke up with Ally. Now we don't have to lie anymore!" He looked at me like I was insane for not seeing his genius.

"Yeah, except the problem is still there, Beck!" How did he not understand. "Ally is still here, and she still loves you. If we were to get together the day after you guys broke up, she'd know something was up! Everyone would." I sighed, how could he think it would be that easy. "And there's still Kris."

"What about Kris?" He shrugged and shook his head. He never did like when I brought him up.

"I mean, you didn't expect me to break up with him just because you broke up with Ally did you?"

"Well…yeah," he as if that was evident. "That guy is and asshole, and you don't love him."

"Don't tell me how I feel," I said to him. What was his problem? "You don't know Kris and you don't know me."

"That's a lie," he shook his head and looked away. "I know you Jade. I know you want to be with me just as bad as I want to be with you. And I know you deserve better than 'Kristofer with a K'." He mocked Kris.

"You don't understand," was all I could say. He really didn't. He was right, but so wrong at the same time. Kris could be a jerk sometimes, but most of the time he was trying to make sure I was happy. Yeah he acted like a tool at times, and dragged me to lame parties, but he loved me. Like no one else had before.

"What is there to understand?" Beck asked. "I care about you Jade. And I know you care about me too."

"Yeah, but…" But what if when all the lies were done, and the excitement of keeping us a secret was over…what if you don't like me as much as you thought you did. What if this was all just the thrill of the chase?

"But what?" He questioned, and I realized I never finished my sentence out loud. I couldn't tell him all that…he'd think I was crazy for thinking that far ahead. But I had to.

"Never mind. This conversation is pointless. Nothing's changed. I meant what I said last night. We have to stop seeing each other."

"That's not gonna make me go back to Allison," He challenged. Why did he have to make this so difficult?

"I don't care," I shrugged as if I didn't. "Do whatever you want Beck. It's your life."

"Jade—"

"I shouldn't have called you here. Sorry I wasted your time," I said before leaving the room. I had to force myself not to look back, but I managed to make it to my car before breaking down completely.

I couldn't even cry, my eyes were so sick of it. I just sat there until I thought I was sane enough drive.

Hours later, I was sitting alone in my living room sulking. I missed Beck already, and I'd just seen him six hours and twenty minutes ago…not that I was counting or anything.

I almost jumped when my doorbell rang. He'd come to see me! I sprang up from my couch and tried to fix my hair on the way to the door.

Unfortunately when I swung the door open Kris was standing in front of me, not Beck. I couldn't mask my disappointment as I crossed my arms and sighed.

"JJ," he grinned at me. "These are for you," he said as he handed me what looked like three dozen red roses. I'd have fun cutting those later…

I took them from him and chucked them on the sofa. Like those made up for anything.

"I'm sorry," he said from my porch. "I really am. I didn't mean to say those things, I just…you know how I get. I was an idiot. And I'm sorry."

"You said that already." I don't have it in me to fight anymore. "Let's just forget it okay? It never happened."

"Really?" he looked shocked. I'm usually much harder on him, but it's not the same anymore for some reason.

"Yeah," I nodded and forced a smile. "It's in the past. I umm I'm really tired right now, though. So I'll just see you tomorrow?"

"Sh-sure," he said, still stunned. "I'll pick you up for school." He smiled from ear to ear and pecked my lips before leaving.

I closed the door and leaned against the back of it. Things were fine now. Kris and I were good. Beck and I were over. This is how things were supposed to be.

While my conscious tried to convince me of all that, my fingers had ideas of their own. I had pulled out my phone and already sent Beck a text before my brain could stop me.

"Where are you?" Would he text back? I bet he was still mad. This was a bad idea. Why did I text him?! Now I look desperate.

"Studying at Andre's. What's up?" My heart skipped a beat at his reply.

"Meet me at your RV at 10:30?" I practically died of anticipation waiting for him to respond. Would he ask questions? Was he still mad? This was such a bad idea.

"Okay." He texted, and I just about fell over with relief.

I needed to see him. I needed to apologize, and make things okay between us again. But this apology would need something extra to push it over the edge. I got up, grabbed my purse and the shopping bag from the mall yesterday and headed out to Beck's house.

This was going to be fun.

At least I hope so.

**Beck's POV**

After Jade's text, I stayed at Andre's house as long as I could wait without getting anxious, which wasn't very long. I had excused myself and drove to my house not able to handle the suspense.

Why did she want to see me? I thought we were done. Had she changed her mind? Or did she just want to finalize the goodbye? I pulled up to my house and saw her car already parked next to my RV.

She was way early I realized when I saw that it was only 9:47. Whatever the reason, I was glad I didn't have to wait any longer to see her.

I walked into my RV and looked around. Her purse was on the floor next to my bed and there was slow R&B music playing at a low volume. What was going on here?

"Jade?" I called, looking around. She was nowhere in sight.

"Beck?" She sounded alarmed. I followed her voice to my small bathroom where I could hear my sink water running. "You're early," she said through the closed door.

"Uh yeah," I said. "I couldn't wait. What going on?"

"Umm, I needed to talk to you," she said while I heard the water shut off.

"Well come out here," I prodded.

"Uhh okay," she stalled. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" She's lost her mind.

"Just do it!" she yelled and I obeyed immediately.

"Okay, closed," I said with my eyes shut. I heard the bathroom door open and smelled the scent of her shampoo near me. "What's going on?" I repeated.

"I umm came here to apologize," she mumbled. I'd noticed that she wasn't that great at apologizing.

"Ohhkay? Why do my eyes have to be closed for this apology?"

"Just wait!" she hushed me. "I feel really bad about what I said today. I didn't mean to make you think that—that I don't care about you…because I do. I really do. I just don't want you to do anything that you'll regret. But still, I shouldn't have said that I wanted to stop seeing you because I don't. That's the last thing I want."

I can't believe she's here saying all this. I hadn't stopped thinking about our fight all day. It had only been hours, but I felt like it'd been years since it happened.

"Say something," she commanded at my silence.

"Uh…wow," Was all I could get out. "Uh…its—its okay…I mean, I forgive you. And I don't want to stop seeing you either."

She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me. Her arms around my neck mad me remember that my eyes were still shut, and reminded me how badly I wanted to see her.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?" she answered, pulling away from me completely.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Oh shit, sorry!" she laughed. "I forgot. Open them!"

I opened my eyes but felt like I might still be imagining what I saw. Jade stood in front of me wearing…well almost nothing. She had on a black see through night shirt thing that belonged in a Victoria's Secret catalog and the smallest pair of underwear I'd ever seen.

The way her porcelain skin looked against the fabric made her look like some kind of dark angel. I finally tore my eyes off her body and up into her crystal blue eyes. The look she was giving me made her look…naughty.

"I uh picked this out for you in case you didn't accept my apology…" she said in a low voice.

"Uh…I….I…I…me? For me?" I managed to say.

"Mmhmm," she nodded and picked up the sides of the shirt a little, revealing a split in the middle of her top. I stared at the opening that exposed her pale stomach and let my eyes trail down to the black stud on her belly button. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," I gulped and tried to breathe. "Yes. Yes. Yes." I repeated the word like a chant. She laughed and moved towards me, putting her arms around my waist.

"Good." She smiled. "I thought you might." I lowered my head to kiss her red lips and put a hand behind her neck to pull her closer.

She tilted her head back to speak, "I missed you," she said against my lips.

"I missed you more," I admitted. I felt her smile as she returned to kiss me. She started walking, moving us to my bed, and pushed me to sit down. She looked down at me mischievously before putting her legs on either side of me and sitting on my lap.

I ran my hands up and down her thighs while she kissed me intensely, making it hard to contain myself. She moved her hands down my chest and slid her fingers onto abs from under my shirt before removing it entirely.

Just as I had grasped her backside in my hands, I heard the loud noise of my door opening. I gripped her hips and pulled her to the side of my bed as fast as I could, standing up just in time for my little sister to throw her arms around me.

"Beck!" she cried into my bare torso. "I had a bad dream and I can't find mommy or daddy!"

I looked to my bed to see Jade looking astounded and a little embarrassed. I shrugged with the same shocked look she had and patted my sister's head.

"Shh, it's okay…it was just a dream," I tried to sound comforting, but only sounded out of breath. She unwrapped her arms from me and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Who's that?" she asked when she noticed Jade. "And what is she wearing?"

Jade crossed her arms and looked away. This was so awkward.

"Uh Hannah, this is my friend Jade," I said trying to make things seem normal. "Jade, this is my sister Hannah."

"Hi," Jade faked a smile. "It's nice to meet you Hannah."

"What is she doing here?" Hannah asked innocently.

"Well she uhh…she…" I ran out of lies.

"I...," Jade took over. "Had a bad dream, too. Beck was just making me feel better." She explained. Hannah nodded like she understood.

"Beck, can I sleep here tonight?" She asked me. "There are monsters in my room."

"Umm I…I…," I glanced at Jade who looked panicked, then back down at Hannah's terrified expression. "Of course you can." I said, giving in.

"Yay!" She said as she jumped on my bed next to Jade, looking pleased.

"Look, Jade! My mommy got me this bracelet for Christmas," Hannah said, holding her wrist up to show her the small charm bracelet. She was obviously trying to make friends.

"It's pretty," Jade feigned enthusiasm. Hannah brought her arm down but stopped when a charm got stuck on Jade's top.

"Hey! Give it back!" Hannah yelped.

"Wait, it's caught on my shirt. Let me—," Jade stopped and gasped when Hannah yanked her arm away from her, ripping a new slit in the sheer fabric of her outfit. Jade looked up at me with an open mouth, and I saw her stifle all the negative comments she'd usually spew out.

"Oops…sorry," Hannah said, looking down.

"Its…fine," Jade replied through a tight jaw. She stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked to my bathroom without another word.

"I'll be right back okay Han?" I said quickly before following Jade. She was in the bathroom tugging on a pair of black jeans.

"Don't leave!" I begged her.

"Beck," she gave me an exasperated look. "You've got stuff to do. I'll just see you tomorrow or whatever."

"No!" I pleaded. "Look, she'll be asleep in ten minutes, I'll take her inside, and then we can go back to…" I didn't quite know how to finish that sentence.

"Its fine, Beck," She said as she zipped her jeans. "It can wait."

"You don't have to go," I tried again. "I want you to be here."

"Yeah," she said before putting her arms through her coat. "And I want to be here, but this is too weird." I sighed realizing she wouldn't stay.

"Let me walk you out?"

**Jade's POV**

After I said bye to Hannah, Beck walked me to my car and we stood in the open door.

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head.

"Don't be," I smiled. It wasn't his fault. "There was nothing you could do."

"Yeah, but…I really wanted you to stay," he pouted. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"Another time," I said. "Maybe at my house."

"Yeah, definitely," he laughed. "Being an only child seems like a perk right now."

"It is," I chuckled. "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight," he said before kissing me. He pushed me against my car and put his hands on my waist. Maybe I should stay…

He pulled away and winked at me before stepping out of the doorway. I got inside and closed my door. I started my car but rolled my window down for one last goodbye.

He leaned down and kissed me through the open window, making me see stars. I had to break us apart before I died of oxygen deprivation.

I started to back out of his driveway but savored the sight of him waving goodbye to me with his shirt off.

Maybe this night wasn't a complete disaster after all.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wherever you are, thank you so much for reading! : )**_

_**And….**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I woke up Wednesday morning in an unusually fantastic mood. I got up and dressed while dancing along to some cheesy pop song. I found myself smiling for no reason when I put on my makeup and did my hair.

My phone buzzed and I checked to see I had a text from Beck.

"Good morning : )" was all it said, but it was enough to make me blush.

"Good morning yourself" I replied.

"I can't wait to see you" he said while I ate a piece of toast

"I know the feeling" I really did.

"Meet me in the Janitor's closet at lunch?"

"Mmm…maybe." Of course I wouldn't make things that easy for him.

"?" He texted as I got in Kris' car and said hello.

"Ttyl"

"-_-" I laughed out loud picturing the look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Kris asked, nodding to my phone. I locked it, making the screen go dark, and put it in my purse.

"Nothing, funny tweet," I said calmly.

"So how about we grab lunch after school?" he asked as we pulled up to Hollywood Arts. "Sushi at that Nozu place near your school?"

"Uh sure," I nodded half heartedly. "Sounds great."

"Hey," he put a hand on my arm.

"Yeah?"

"Are we…okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned about the state of our relationship. Damn, I hated lying. But what could I say? Yeah we're fine as long as you don't mind me sneaking around with another guy behind your back? No, that definitely wouldn't do.

"Yeah," I said instead. "We're good." I smiled before kissing him goodbye. He seemed satisfied with my answer so he let me go without another word.

I walked into the main building and went straight to my locker, which I'd recently decorated with scissors. I put away some books then walked over to Tori's locker where Cat and Ally where talking.

"Hey guys," I said casually. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Ally said sadly. "Just my depressing love life."

"Ally!" Tori said. "I thought we just agreed it was a good thing Beck broke up with you! If he's not in a place where he feels like he can be with someone, he'll only end up hurting you."

"I know…" she pouted. "But it hurts right now." I felt a pang in my conscious as I ignored the wave of guilty thoughts that ensued.

"You'll be fine," I tried to sound like a good friend and not a slutty mistress. "You just need time."

Just as I finished speaking, Beck, Andre, and Robbie came down the stairs. They stopped when they saw us and went in the complete opposite direction; that wasn't obvious, I thought, shaking my head.

"Ugh!" Ally wailed, slamming her head against a locker lightly. "This sucks!"

Cat and Tori tried to console her some more until the final bell rang to go to class and we all separated. This was going to be a long day.

**Beck's POV**

I was late to class because I had to wait till the girls were gone to get a book from my locker. I wonder how long all this avoiding Ally stuff had to go on for? Hopefully not long, I really want to be able to talk to Jade in non-classroom situations.

At least I'd get to stare at her in Sikowitz' class right now. I walked inside the room and sat in between Robbie and Andre. I could see Jade sitting in the row in front of mine next to the wall and Ally, with Cat and Tori following.

This was really turning into a battle of the sexes game or something. I guess Jade was just going along with it, though. At least I hoped so.

"Okay class, as per our discussion last week, today I will be telling you what our big assignment for the quarter will be," Sikowitz said excitedly from the stage.

The whole class leaned forward eagerly, while I tried to remember what discussion he was talking about.

"Now since our topic is delivery," Oh that's right, I remembered suddenly. "Your assignment will be to deliver lyrics to a song—drum roll please—," everyone drummed against their chairs. "Without singing!" He clapped at his own creativity.

Lyrics without a song? That's interesting. Apparently the entire class thought so too because the room erupted with hushed whispers.

"Class, class, settle down. I'm not finished!" Sikowitz went on. "You will be performing in groups of two starting a week from today. Your partner's name and the song you are assigned will be posted after class. Any questions?"

The class began to ask every and any question they had, taking up most of the class time. Finally when all questions were answered Sikowitz moved on.

"Alright kiddies," he said animatedly. "I think we have just enough time for a game of alphabetical improv! Cat, pick your team!"

"Umm," she said, looking around.

"Too slow!" Sikowitz interrupted. "Cat, Beck, Jade, Allison, Robbie, Andre come on down!"

Uh oh. I'm not sure it's a good idea that Jade, Ally and I are all on a stage together…

Jade seemed to have the same feeling, telling from her uneasy expression as she went on stage.

"Alright, Tori! Give us a letter!" Sikowitz shouted as he headed to the back to the room.

"T!" Tori said quickly.

"A little selfish, but okay," our strange teacher said. "Cat, T, goo!"

"Tacos! Are really good," Cat said loudly.

"Unless the meat is bad," Robbie continued.

"Very good point," Andre said.

"We all seem to love tacos," I said lamely. At least I was participating, unlike Ally who hadn't said a word and was looking down at her feet.

"X-elent observation," Jade said. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all.

"Yams, I like them on my tacos," Robbie came up with.

"Zero interest is what I have in trying that," Andre retorted. Me too.

"At least try it," Cat said, keeping up.

"But that does sound disgusting," Jade added.

"Can't say I want yams on my tacos," Andre shook his head.

"Don't knock anything till you've tried it," Robbie said.

"Except coconut, I won't try that," I shook my head.

"Figures!" Jade followed me. "Because you're allergic."

"Guess that's a good excuse," Andre nodded.

"How did you know he was allergic?" Ally said to Jade, speaking for the first time. Shit. I had told Jade I was allergic to coconut on one of our late night walks.

"I…guessed," Jade came up with.

"You guessed?" Ally said, not really believing her.

"Eeee eeee eeee," Sikowitz said. "Allison, you're out! The next letter was J."

Ally walked off the stage looking puzzled, but sat down anyways. That was close.

"Alright, Robbie. J!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Just guessed, huh?" Robbie said suspiciously. I guess this wasn't over.

"Kinda yeah," Jade nodded nonchalantly.

"Lots of people are allergic to coconut," I pointed out.

"Maybe," Robbie said crossing his arms.

"Yeah," I said purposely.

"Eeeeeee Beck, you're out!" I heard expectedly. "Cat, next letter is M. Go!"

I got out and sat back to watch the game go on. I figured it would be easier this way and it was. Cat went on to talk about 'my brother' (hers) and Robbie didn't have the chance to bring anything else up with Jade.

Eventually the bell rang before the game was over and the whole class rushed to the back of the room where Sikowitz had posted the partner and song listings. I waited for the crowd to die down before approaching.

I was shocked by what I saw, and had to reread it about three times. There in bold lettering read the words, though:

BECK OLIVER – JADE WEST-LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE ; EMINEM ft RIHANNA

Jade came up next to me and sighed when she read our names. She left before I could talk to her, and I made a mental note to ask her what that sigh was about.

I went on to my next classes like normal, counting the minutes until the lunch bell rang. When it finally did, I practically ran to the janitor's closet.

She wasn't in there though. Well, she did say maybe…but I thought that was her just playing hard to get.

After the longest ten minutes of my life, at last the door opened and Jade entered. I attacked her with a kiss and pushed her up against the back of the door. She dropped her bag to the floor and brought her hands up to play with my hair.

"Hi there," she smirked when we broke apart.

"What took you so long?" I said, sounding just like her.

"You'll never guess what happened!" She said happily. "I got called to Laine's office and he told me that they want me to close the Halloween Spectacular!"

She smiled the biggest I've ever seen her do, and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" I said taking her in my arms.

"I know!" she sounded thrilled, and I couldn't be happier for her.

"What are you going to dress up as, by the way?" I asked. She had told me this was her favorite holiday, so I assumed she'd go all out.

"It's a secret," she put a finger to her lips seductively.

"Even from me?"

"Especially from you!" she said, and I could feel the vibration of her laughing against my body.

"Alright," I gave up. "Do you wanna go eat?"

"I have to go practice!" she said, releasing herself from me. "I just came to tell you the news. And you know, make sure you weren't waiting here all of lunch."

"Oh," I said slightly disappointed she was leaving. "How about we hang out after school?"

"I can't," she frowned. "I told Kris I'd get sushi with him at No-something."

"Nozu?" I finished for her.

"Yeah," she said. "Something like that. But call me later, okay?" she said before leaving.

I left the room a minute later, dissatisfied. I want to kiss her so badly, and I wish things were easier.

Right now I'd settle for just seeing her.

**Jade's POV**

I was beyond ecstatic when I got in Kris' car that afternoon. After the news I heard from Laine, I'd be walking on a cloud all day.

"How was school?" Kris asked as we drove away from the parking lot.

"Amazing!" I said happily.

"Oh yeah?" he looked at me surprised. "What happened?"

"I found out that the school wants me to close the entire Halloween Spectacular."

"Uh huh…" He nodded. Didn't he get how big of a deal this was? "And why do you want this spectacle thing closed?"

"What? No, it's a spectacular," I said slowly. "It's that big Halloween thing I told you about last week? It's this Friday? Is this ringing any bells?"

"Oh!" a light bulb went off in his head. "Yeah, right, I remember. So why are you closing it?"

"Not like that," I explained. "They want me to close the show, meaning they want me to perform last."

"Uh huh…," Again, no excitement. At least Beck seemed happy.

"That's like a big deal in these kinds of shows," I went on. Still no reaction.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so," he said. "Congratulations."

His response was less than enthusiastic, but nothing could bring me down right now. I still couldn't believe that Laine said the director of the show wanted me last. After all the talented kids that were scheduled to perform. And this was just my second week here.

We pulled into a parking lot and got out to go into the restaurant. It looked pretty modern and I could see why all the kids from HA like it. They had a karaoke section on one side of the place, and a jukebox on the other.

Kris and I were seated in a booth and he started to tell me about his day. Apparently he'd caught an awesome catch in his lacrosse practice. I pretended to listen while he went on to describe the "sick" nosedive his friend had taken on the field.

While he talked, I thought about Beck. And how close we were to doing…God knows what last night. Would we have gone all the way? I was definitely dressed to. And he was so…hot, he was irresistible to me. His tan skin…his fluffy hair…those chocolate eyes…and my god, those abs.

"It was awesome!" Kris finished. "But not as much as the time Jeremy jumped three guys to get that goal in the Fremont game last year."

"I don't remember that," was all I had to say to get him talking again. I looked around to restaurant while he spoke. I stared at all the couples and groups seeming to have a good time until I felt like someone was watching me.

I looked to the booth right next to the entrance to the restrooms where I saw Beck sitting with Andre and Robbie. He was looking right at me, and smiled when we made eye contact.

I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but I wasn't. There he was, sitting comfortably while Robbie and Andre seemed to be arguing over something to do with chopsticks.

He nodded his head towards the sign that said "restrooms" and winked at me. I nodded towards Kris and shrugged as lightly as possible before returning my attention to my boyfriend.

"That sounds so crazy," I said when he finished his story. Our food came and we ate at a slow pace. It's hard for me to focus on Kris when I can see Beck out of the corner of my eye.

Kris was in the middle of tell me about his past snowboarding trip when from my peripheral vision, I saw Beck get up from his table. I looked over to see him nod again to the 'restroom' sign before walking into the hallway under it. I waited about thirty seconds before I couldn't stop myself.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I said to Kris. "Ladies room."

He nodded and went back to eating. I walked to the hallway and stared at the two separately labeled doors for a minute. Did he go into the men's because he's a man or the women's because he was waiting for me?

Before I could make up my mind, the door to the men's opened and his arms pulled me in swiftly. He locked the door behind me, and pushed me against it like earlier. He kissed me like he was hungry and moved down to suck on my neck.

"Miss me much?" I said when I caught my breath. He lifted my leg to his thigh and picked me up by my waist, setting me down on the sink.

"You have no idea," he whispered into my ear as I felt him reach under my skirt. He tugged at my underwear until they were down to my ankles, and continued to kiss at my collarbone.

"Beck," I whispered, but he didn't seem to hear me. "Beck!"

"What?" he said, looking up for a millisecond before returning to my neck.

"We can't do this," I said, trying to have some restraint. "Not here."

"Mmm," he said as he moved his left hand back under my skirt. "Here seems like as good a place as any."

"Beck, Kris is outside," I reminded him while his hand trailed up my thigh.

"Mmm hmm," he said, looking at me now. "See…your mouth is saying no…but your body," he said as he moved his hand directly under my wet core. "Your body is saying something else entirely."

"Beck, I'm serious," I said, trying to sound it. "If I take too long, he'll come looking for me."

"Don't worry," he said as he slid his middle finger inside me. "I'll be fast."

He moved his thumb up to simultaneously massage my clit while slipping in his ring finger too. Before I knew it, he had me gasping for air and clinging to his body for support. He kept up a fast pace, like promised, and pushed into me at just the right angle.

His hands were so big, I wanted more of him in me so I arched my back, driving his fingers deeper inside me. He took the hint and obliged, making me realize exactly how long his fingers were.

"Mmmm," I tried to stifle my enjoyment. "Mmm Beck…Oh god…Oh my g—" Beck covered my mouth with his other hand when I got too loud. I couldn't help it when I bit down on his hand as I climaxed. My body shook in pleasure, and I had to brace myself as he took his fingers out of me.

He removed his other hand from my mouth, and I struggled to breathe properly.

"Oh my god," I whispered. He helped me down, and started to wash his hands while I cleaned myself off. "Do I look okay?" I asked when I was done.

"You look beautiful," he said, and I rolled my eyes. "I mean, yes." He changed his answer at my reaction.

"Thanks," I said walking in front of him to fix my hair in the mirror. "For everything," I added, making eye contact with him in the mirror.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and brought his lips down to my collarbone again. His touch set me on fire.

"My pleasure," he purred next to my ear. "When do I get to see you again?"

"Umm," I thought about it.

"I was thinking tonight," he said looking at me in the mirror.

"I don't know…" I really didn't. What if Kris decided to hang out tonight?

"What's that?" he said as he kissed my neck again. He was right, I had to see him again tonight.

"T-tonight," I stuttered.

"That's what I thought," he smirked.  
"I just have to get rid of Kris," I explained.

"Text me when he's gone," he said, pulling me to the door. "Until then, I'm gonna

hold onto these for you," he said holding up the red thong I'd had on.

"Hey—," I started to object, but he put his lips on mine to stop me.

"You better go," he said smiling. I let it go, and peeked out the door to make sure no one was in the hallway.

"See you," I said before returning to my lunch date.

"Hey," Kris said when I sat back down. "Look they have double fudge cake," he said, pointing to a picture on the menu.

"Yum," was all I could think to say.

Yum, indeed.

* * *

_**The end!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Jade's POV**

Kris and I had gone to the park after sushi to meet up with some friends of him. I watched them play a game of soccer until Kris invited me in the game. I said yes, mainly because I was bored out of my mind.

It was actually kind of fun. His friends were pretty burly so I could run circles around them before they even had time to turn their neck. We stayed at the park until about 7:30 when the sun started to go down.

He had dropped me off at home when I told him I had homework to do, and drove off, no questions asked. I went inside, took a shower and got ready for my house guest. Finally, I sent him a text to let him know it was safe to come over, and waited in my living room impatiently.

**Beck's POV**

I drove straight to Jade's house as soon as she sent me a text that Kris had left. Our moment in the restroom earlier still had me excited. We'd managed to get away with it, which only made me want to push further.

I parked in Jade's driveway and walked up to her door, more than ready to see her again. I knocked but no one answered. I tried the doorbell, but still nothing. She just text me so she must be here.

Maybe this is some kind of game? I tried the doorknob but it was locked; I don't think this is a game. I pressed my ear against the door and heard some kind of machine running.

"Jade?" I called through the door a few times. She didn't respond. Now I'm starting to worry.

I ran around the side of her house to find the only opening to be a window into her kitchen. I jumped up from the short brick wall surrounding her house and scaled the wall. I pushed the screen through and climbed my way in, landing on my feet in the kitchen sink.

I jogged into the living room to see Jade unconscious on her couch with pieces of black fabric on her lap and a large sewing machine still going on her coffee table.

"Jade!" I yelled to her when I got near, she was still breathing. I kneeled on the floor and tried to shake her a bit. "Jade! Wake up! Jade? Can you hear me?"

She stirred a bit and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around a bit confused, and sat up shakily.

"Jade?" I said, close to tears. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Mmm," She nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Why are you yelling at me? And how did you get in?"

"Oh my god," I exhaled deeply and hugged her body to mine, combing her hair gently. I really thought something was wrong.

"Beck? What's your deal?" She said near my ear. "You're crushing me." I released her and looked her over just to be sure. Other than her black eye, she looked fine. A little annoyed, but fine.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I just…I knocked, but you didn't answer." I tried to explain myself. "So I came in through the window and and you were in here…un-unconscious and I—I guess I panicked." In hindsight, I may have overreacted.

"So you broke into my house…because I fell asleep?" she looked at me like I was crazy, and I started to think I was. Suddenly, I remembered the rattling noise in the background of our conversation.

"Jade…" I said slowly. "How could you fall asleep in the middle of sewing something?" I gestured to the pieces of fabric that were now caught in the ongoing needle of the sewing machine.

"I…" She started before turning the machine off. "I don't know. I must've been really tired." She shook her head and shrugged.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked, looking her over once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded. "Stop looking at me like that!" Yeah, she definitely seemed fine. Well fine for her, I guess.

"I don't understand," I said honestly. "Do you remember sitting here?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah. I came down here to wait for you, I started to work on my costume and then I…I…" she trailed off.

"…You passed out?" I finished for her.

"What?! No. No, I just fell asleep." She shook her head.

"But Jade—,"

"Beck, I said I'm fine!" she cut me off. "Now did you really come here to talk about my sleeping patterns?" Why was she getting defensive?

"Umm…" I had to make up my mind. If I pushed her on why she'd lost consciousness, she might ask me to leave. And I did not want to do that. I'll just keep an eye on her for now. "Forget it," I nodded. "So what's the costume?"

"Nothing, yet," she said, letting me change the subject. "But don't look!" She said as she snatched the over sewn piece of black fabric from my hands.

"Alright," I laughed at her attempt to keep a secret. "So what're we gonna do?" I asked curiously. She responded with a kiss that could've made me forget my own name.

**Jade's POV**

I'm starting to wonder how I ever thought Kris was a good kisser. Granted he'd been one of the first real kisses I'd ever had so I didn't have much to compare it to. It's not that he was bad…he just wasn't Beck.

I thought of these things while Beck's tongue wandered around my mouth like an explorer from an early time. I was lying on top of him on my couch with his arms firmly around my waist. I was switching off between caressing his handsome face and playing with his fluffy hair while trying not to lose contact with his mouth.

I lifted my head from his when a thought occurred to me.

"What?" he looked up at me, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Then why'd you stop?"

"Do you think I'm a good kisser?"

He laughed wildly, and I could feel his body shake from under me.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"N-nothing," he said shaking his head, but still chuckling. "It's just—why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you after, just answer the question."

"Let me see," he said before kissing me once. He pulled back and looked like he was thinking. He kissed me again. And again. And again. Until finally he spoke. "Yes, I think you're a very good kisser." He nodded like a boy scout.

"Better than Allison?" I questioned, not looking him directly in the eye.

"What the—?"

"Just answer the question!" I urged.

"Yes," he sighed but nodded again. "Much better."

"Hmm," I took in his answers.

"Now why are you asking?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Well…I used to think Kris was a good kisser, but then I kissed you…"

"And?" He said when I paused.

"And you're much much better," I admitted, I hope this doesn't go to his head.

"Thank you," he smiled like a goof. "Now why'd you ask about Ally?"

"I don't know…I guess I was just curious." I shrugged.

"Hmm…do you wanna know what I think?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"I think it depends on the person. Not so much the kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I think you're the best kisser I've ever had because I feel…the way I do…about you. And you too. Do you get me?"

"Kind of." I said. I didn't like to think about the way Beck and I felt about each other…it was too much for me to handle. "You're saying that if we didn't like each other so much, the kiss wouldn't be as good?"

"Exactly," he nodded, and I pretended I didn't see the look on his face when I said "like" instead of…well, any other word.

"Well whatever it is, I like it." I said as I bent down to kiss him again. He kissed me back at first, but then started to sit up, forcing me off him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Please please don't ask me about how I feel or anything like that, I begged him telepathically.

"Nothing," he smiled. "We've just been laying her for almost an hour." He pointed out. "Maybe we should take a break."

"You want a break?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "From kissing me?"

"Not like that," He laughed at my expression. "My lips are swollen." He brought a hand up to his lips. "And I'm hungry."

"Alright," I said, standing up. I was wearing my favorite black jeans and a loose dark gray v neck that slid off my shoulder. I figured, I might as well be comfortable as long as we were staying at my house.

I pulled him to stand up, and led him into the kitchen.

"Did you break that?" I asked, pointing to the screen that was now sitting in my kitchen sink.

"Oh I uh sorry about that…" he looked embarrassed. "I'll fix it, I swear."

"Don't worry about it," I laughed and closed the window. "What would you like to eat?" I asked standing in the middle of my kitchen.

"You're going to cook for me?" He looked at me, grinning.

"Hah!" I looked to him in disbelief. "Not likely. Most of what I eat is raw, and Kris and I usually get take out."

"Mmmhmm," He said while going through my cupboards. "Well, will you eat if I make you something?" I had a feeling he was just making sure I was fed. I think he still thinks I'm going to blackout or something.

"You wanna cook for me?" I put my hands on my hips. Kris never does that; even if it's only because he thinks I'll faint without a meal.

"Yeah," he smiled, and took out some kind of pasta that I had never seen before. I wonder who put that there. "That is, if you'll let me?"

"Go right ahead," I handed him a pot and let him get busy. He really looked like he knew what he was doing, but then again how would I know? He made the pasta and some sauce while watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I didn't call him on his over protectiveness though; mostly because I didn't want to start fight with him. Not today. We sat down and ate at my dining table like an old married couple.

We talked about the weather, school, the show this Friday, and pretty much anything we could think of. I couldn't help but realize how easy things were with Beck. Aside from the lies and secrets, whenever we were together it was like second nature to me.

"Are you tired?" he asked when I yawned after dinner.

"A little," I nodded, and he stood up to offer me his hand. I took it and let him lead me up to my room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He said when he stopped at my doorway.

"What?" I noticed his halt at my door. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I should go," he nodded. "It's pretty late." I looked to the clock on my nightstand to see it was past eleven o'clock. Time always flew by when I was with Beck.

"Stay," I said without thinking. I'm starting to think that my mouth has a mind of its own. Well if it does, I like it because it made Beck smile and enter my room, closing the door behind him.

**Beck's POV**

I hadn't planned on sleeping over at Jade's house, but that's where things seemed to be going. I was sitting on her bed, trying not to stare as she changed in front of her mirror, but not doing a very good job.

I couldn't help it though. She had just bent over to pull off her jeans, and I couldn't stop myself from gawking like a loser. She pulled down her tiny underwear, and put on black short shorts made of some kind of spandex. She pulled off her shirt, giving me a clear view of her behind and the pale skin of her back. As I stared at her ass, I didn't even realize that she'd stopped moving until I felt her eyes on me.

"Huh?" I said unintelligently. Had she said something to me?

"I said can you help me with this?" she said to me over her shoulder. I got up and stood behind her faster than the speed of light. "Can you undo this?" she said as she turned around to face me.

I looked down to see her holding up the middle of the her bra, and looking up at me with the most seductive look I'd ever seen; and I'm not even sure she was trying.

"I hate bras that hook in the front," she said quietly. I reached in front of me and undid the hook, letting the bra open freely. I slid the straps down her arms until they fell to the floor, and couldn't stop myself from kissing her.

I put my hands on her hips, and she pressed herself against me, driving me wild. I wrapped her legs around me and carried her to her bed, laying her down gently. I bent myself down to kiss at her breasts, massaging them until she moaned.

I brought myself back to kiss her lips, but pulled back to look at her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing her eyes her open. I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, she was so beautiful.

"Mmm nothing," she whispered and smiled.

"Really?" I asked again. I couldn't help but feel like there was something she wasn't telling me.

"It's just…," she looked to her left and bit her lip.

"Jade, tell me," I insisted. If there was anything at all I could do to make her happy, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"You were right," she turned back to look at me. "I'm really tired." She said, and resumed biting her lip. What could she possibly have to be nervous about.

"Okay," I said, moving to sit next to her. "Why wouldn't you wanna tell me that?" I asked, seriously curious.

"I don't know," she sat up next to me. "I guess…I didn't want to…disappoint you…?" she finished, shocking me. "I mean, I asked you to stay, and I don't want you think I'm some kind of tease or anything, but I really am tired and I just—"

"Jade." I stopped her from rambling. I'd never seen her act so…vulnerable. "You could _never _disappoint me." I said and she rolled her eyes. She was so difficult. "I mean it," I said looking deep into her blue eyes. "Even if you don't believe it."

She looked down for a second before putting her arms around me and holding me tightly. I don't think this means she believes me right now, but I hope someday she will. She pulled back and kissed me softly.

"Can you still stay?" she asked me after. "Please?"

"Yeah, of course," I nodded. As if wild horses could keep me away.

I took off my shirt and gave it to her to wear, she looked so much better in it anyways. I stripped down to my boxers, and got into her bed, under the covers. She snuggled next to me, her back facing me, and I put my arms around her.

She laid there for a few minutes before falling asleep. I know how cheesy it sounds, and Jade would probably punch me it I said this out loud, but I can't remember ever feeling more at home than right now with her in my arms.

I listened to the sound of her breathing and combed her hair back so I could see the side of her perfect face.

"I love you," I whispered to her sleeping form. Maybe someday I'd say it loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

_**The endddddd. **_

_**What did you think? **_

_**Was it toooooo cheeeeeesy?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hellooooooo : )**_

_**I hope you like this chapter!  
That's all!**_

_**Oh and have a lovely day : D**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I'm in the middle of the most amazing dream right now. I don't know where I am, my eyes are closed, but I know exactly who I'm with. Jade.

Just thinking her name sent shivers down my spine. I'm not sure why my eyes are shut, but I can smell her near me, and feel her hands on me. She's moving them along my chest and down to my boxer-briefs.

I can feel her remove my dick from my underwear and stroke it gently. I'm not sure how I recognize her touch, she's only done this once before, but I'm positive it's her. I'm even more sure when she puts me in her mouth.

I start to move my body into her, and pray that I never wake up, when suddenly it hits me. I am awake. I open my eyes wide to see that I'm still in Jade's bedroom, staring up at her ceiling.

I look down to see the top of her head moving up and down on me. I can feel myself coming soon, and I can't help but put a hand on her hair, following her in the motions.

She feels my hand on her, and looks up. I've never been an avid porn watcher, but I'd seen this enough times to recognize it. I never understood why the guys always told the girls to look at them while going down on them until now.

The second Jade's eyes locked onto mine, I couldn't control myself from exploding. She looked back down so I could let go inside her mouth and started to lick me clean. She kissed around my hips and up my chest, biting me lightly in all the right places.

"Good morning," she said when she reached my lips, and I was in disbelief at her relaxed attitude while I was still in shock and out of breath.

"Yeah it is."

**Jade's POV**

I was more than happy that Beck was smiling from ear to ear right now. I usually hated when he smiled for no reason, but today I was the reason why, so it was alright. I had to wipe my own smirk off my face as we sat in Sikowitz' class.

We were all supposed to be working on our projects for the delivery assignment, but so far, all Beck and I had done was write our names on a scrap of paper.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Tori asked me from beside me. She had the unfortunate luck of being paired with Sinjin, but he was absent so she chose to group with Beck and I.

"Umm," I tried to ignore the rush of heat that I felt on my cheeks. "Kris and I went to Nozu, then to the park to play soccer, and then I went home. Did homework."

"Oh cool," she nodded, and I sighed in relief. "Did you like the sushi?"

"Yeah it was good," I bit my lip and ignored the laugh Beck was trying to suppress.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked Beck with a big smile. Why was she so smiley with him all the time?

"Oh nothing," Beck straightened his face. "I just…can't picture Jade playing soccer."

"Yeah that is pretty weird to imagine," Tori agreed as they both looked to me.

"What?" I said coolly. "I used to play in a league when I was little."

"Really?" Beck questioned. I guess I'd forgotten to mention that.

"Yeah," I nodded like it was nothing.

"Cool," Tori summed up. We continued talking for the rest of the period, failing to get any real work done, but learning all about Tori's sister, Trina's foot odor infection; which I could have gone my whole life without knowing and still been happy.

"Gross." Was the last thing I said before the bell rang and we all split up to go to different classes.

Next, I had "Advanced Vocals 16" with Cat. She was a really good singer, despite her ditzy personality, and I genuinely thought she was a sweet girl.

I walked into the room to find her staring off into space. I sat down next to her and pretended to listen to the lecture our teacher was giving us. I really did like this class, but my head was hurting and I didn't feel like learning about our instructor's opinion of last night's X Factor contestants.

Instead, my mind wandered to this Friday night. I was so excited and beyond nervous about my performance. I'd practiced a million times, and knew the song forward and backwards but still I was worried about messing up.

The only thing not perfect about my piece was my costume. I still hadn't finished it, and I was starting to think I should've gotten it handmade. I was planning on going as a vampire, but refused to tell Beck.

I'm not sure why, I think I just like to surprise him. While my teacher agreed with Simon Cowell's opinions on some girl who was apparently horrific last night, I took out the sketches I'd made of my costume.

"What's that?" Cat whispered excitedly.

"It's my costume," I showed her the drawings. "Or at least what I wanted it to be."

"It's so scary!" She made a frightened face. "But soooo pretty at the same time. How does is look in person?"

"Nonexistent," I shook my head. "I haven't finished it…I'm starting to think I'm just gonna go buy a costume or something."

"What? Why?"

"I've barely done any work on it," I explained. "And there's no way I'll finish in time for the show Friday."

"I can help!" she squealed, earning her a 'shhh' from our teacher. "I can help." She whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," she beamed at me.

"Thanks," I said, I guess this is what it was like to have friends? Let's just hope I don't lose them all….

**Beck's POV**

Today was shaping up to be a pretty remarkable day. Mostly because of how it started, but still. The only bad part would have to be watching Jade leave me to get in Kris' car. I hated that she was still with him, but couldn't bring myself to ask her to break up with him. That had to be her decision.

I just hoped she'd make it soon. I was getting more and more anxious about seeing her, just counting down the hours or minutes till our next meeting. It's like I got a high from just staring at her.

I was still riding that high from watching her in Sikowitz' class when I went change in the locker room. My next class was ballet for beginners, something I'd let Andre talk me into awhile ago.

Today though, our teacher was absent so we were sent by our substitute to run laps around the track. Andre and I had already run a mile when we decided to start walking.

"What's on your mind, man?" He asked me when we slowed down.

"Hmm?" I didn't really hear him. I was too busy thinking about this morning with Jade. "Oh, nothing." I answered when I realized what he said.

"You sure about that?" he questioned. "You seem distracted."

"Distracted from what?" I laughed. "We're running, how focused do I need to be?"

"Nah, that's not what I meant. I just meant you seem like you're not all here today." He explained as we rounded the track. "Something bothering you?"

"Well…" I started, but didn't finish. I'm not sure I wanna get too personal with Andre about this stuff. I mean, we didn't really talk about sex much. Then again, he wasn't a virgin, and he was my best friend.

"Well what?" he pushed. "C'mon man, you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, you're right," I settled on a yes. "Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay," I exhaled. "Have you ever…better yet has a girl ever…gone…there?" I said awkwardly. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"You mean…down there?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah," I don't know how he managed to understand what I was getting at, but I was so glad he did. "There, you know. With her…mouth."

"You mean a blowjob?" he said it like it was nothing.

"Yes, that," I nodded. "Have you ever gotten one?"

"Yeah," he nodded like I should've known this already. "Why?"

"Well…I got one, sort of," I said, not sure how much I wanted to tell him.

"What?" he said excitedly. "When? And why sort of?"

"Okay, well I definitely got one," I clarified. "And it doesn't matter when."

"Are you and Ally getting back together?"

"What?! No. No, no, and don't tell her about this either!" Maybe I should've kept my question to myself.

"Oh," he understood. "Alright, it's cool. Guys usually move on faster than girls. So who's the new chick?"

"Umm it doesn't matter," It really didn't.

"Alright," he let it go. "So what's the problem?" he asked, reminding me that I'd had a reason for bringing this up.

"Oh," I tried to think of the right way to say it. "Well, the thing is…this is kind of a new thing for me and I—I noticed that I—I have a habit of…going too fast, I guess you could say?"

"You mean you…" he nodded suggestively again." ….too fast?"

"Yeah," I admitted. This was awkward, but I really wondered what he had to say about it.

"Alright man, one of the most important lessons you'll learn in life is about to be taught right now," he built himself up before clearing his throat. "You ready?"

"Spit it out."

"Mind," he pointed at his temple. "Over matter," he pointed to his genitals, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was talking like he was Yoda, but gesturing like any high school boy would.

"Hey, hey," he tried to get my attention. "You wanted my wisdom, there it is."

"I'm—I'm sorry," I apologized and tried to hide my amusement. "So it's really just all in my mind or what?"

"Yeah," he went on. "Just think it, and it'll happen. Or in this case, it won't."

At his last bits of wisdom, the bell rang for our next class, and we jogged back to the locker room. I changed quickly, and started to go to my next class but stopped myself. I really wanted to text Andre's theory, but I didn't know when the next time I'd see Jade would be. I decided to text her.

"S.O.S. Meet me in the Janitor's closet."

**Jade's POV**

At Beck's message, I had ditched Cat from walking to our next class and went off to the Janitor's closet. What was the s.o.s. for?

I entered the closet only to see that I was the only one there, some big deal this was if he wasn't even here yet. Moments later, the door opened and in walked Beck, looking as cute as ever.

"Hey," he said casually. "You made it."

"Uh, yeah. What's the big emergency?"

"Oh…well, there isn't one I—,"

"What?" I punched his arm. "Beck, don't put s.o.s. unless it's a real thing. I was worried!"

"Sorry!" he put his hands up as if surrendering. "I just really needed to see you."

A part of me wondered what I was missing in English right now, but most of me was really happy he'd called me here.

"Oh," was what I settled on saying. "What's going on?"

"I uh need a favor…" he started. Why did he sound so nervous?

"What's up?" I asked as if it mattered. I'd give Beck my left arm if he asked for it.

"I uh…wondered if you wouldn't mind…uh if you could umm…well I was just…you know what? Never mind," he mumbled.

"Beck!" I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "What is it?"  
He cleared his throat and seemed to gain some composure.

"You know that uh thing you did for me this morning?" he said awkwardly.

"Make you coffee?" I pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"N—no, not that…the uh other thing?" he raised his eyebrows waiting for me to understand. He was kinda cute when he was nervous.

"Yes, Beck. I know what you're talking about," I put him out of his misery. "What about it?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing that uh now," he gulped.

"I'm not a jukebox, Beck. I don't take requests," I looked at him kind of shocked, that wasn't really what I was expecting him to ask for.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that," he backed away. "I just, I mean this would be for scientific purposes."

"Science?"

"Yes! I'm asking in the name of science," he tried to explain. "It's just…I want to try something…and I just…I don't know. Never mind, it's stupid."

I don't know if it was the fact that he hadn't stopped blushing since he walked in here, or the fact that he was stuttering like a fool, but something about him right now was adorable. So adorable that I decided to grant his request.

**Andre's POV**

After Beck and mine's conversation, he had bolted pretty quickly out of the locker room. I went to catch up to him, but saw him go into the janitor's closet. That was weird in the first place.

What was weirder was that he'd been in there for about ten minutes. He was missing class, and so was I but I was real curious. Why was he in there? What was he doing?

I waited out by his locker, but he still hadn't come out yet. After three more minutes, I decided to check it out for myself.

I walked to the door and opened it, not at all prepared for what I saw.

**Beck's POV**

Three things happened at once.

First, Andre opened the door, surprising everyone involved.

"Oh my god," he'd wailed with his eyes wide open. He looked to me where I'd been leaning against the wall to the left of the door with my arms on the railing that surrounded the room.

Second, I saw him enter, and jerked forward in shock.

"Oh my god," I had said at almost the same time as him. I looked down to Jade who was on her knees in front of my bare self, then back at Andre who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Third, I guess is the same as the second, except I seemed to forget that I had myself in Jade's mouth when I jerked forward.

I had unintentionally gagged her, and she wrenched backwards, choking on air. I pulled up my jeans and bent down to the ground to help her while she coughed uncontrollably, not noticing as Andre ran from the room.

Oh, I take that back. Four things happened at once. Number four: it's safe to say mine and Jade's secret is no longer a secret.

* * *

_**Ahhh. The end!**_

_**I kind of really like this chapter**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Beck's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked Jade while she was in the middle of coughing up a lung. Of course she wasn't okay. "I'm so sorry, I—I didn't I…"

"Beck," she said in between uneven breaths, her eyes were starting to tear from coughing so hard. "Shut up." Well at least she was acting like herself.

"I'm sorry," I said again, rubbing her back as we knelt on the floor. I looked back to the ajar door to see that Andre had left. This was a catastrophe.

"Go," Jade said, seeming to be stable now. "Find him."

"A-are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, go!" She ordered and I ran out grudgingly to search for Andre.

He wasn't in any of the hallways, the café, or even in the class we were supposed to be in. I went to the blackbox theatre and found him sitting on the floor with a gallon of chocolate milk and his tiny keyboard.

"Hey, man," I said as I approached. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah hey," he said as he played a slow, depressing melody.

"So uhh…about what you just saw…" How could I possibly explain this?

"Yeah?" he looked up at me waiting for an answer.

"Well the thing is…" I had no idea what to say.

"She's who you were talking about this morning?" He questioned as I sat down on the floor next to him.

"Kind of…" I know Jade wouldn't want me to tell Andre, but it's not like I could hide it anymore. Besides, he was my best friend; he was supposed to have my back.

"Kind of?" He started to raise his voice. "What the hell man? How long has this been going on?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down," I tried to hush him. He always got over emotional about everything.

"How long?" He repeated.

"Awhile," I divulged.

"How long is awhile?"

"We met at that party you took us all to when Allison was out of town."

"And?"

"And then again at the party a week later." I turned to see him look like he was about to burst. "Andre, relax! IT wasn't like that at first okay? We just talked and I don't know how to explain it but I just couldn't stay away from her and then she transferred here and I just I—I"

I'm not sure what else to say. He was quiet for a minute and I don't know what I expected him to say.

"Is she the reason you broke up with Ally?" Definitely didn't expect that.

"Umm yeah I guess." He made a face at my uncertainty. "I mean yes, look once I realized how I felt about Jade, I ended it with Ally. I hated lying to her."

"So you broke up with one of the nicest, prettiest girls at Hollywood Arts for a girl who gives good blowjobs." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"What?! No! No no no. It's not like that." It really isn't. Ugh, Jade was right; no one was understanding.

"Then what's it like?"

"Its its…it's like fireworks."

"What? Have you lost your mind?"  
"No, no I'm trying to explain, just listen!" He relaxed a bit and sat back. "I honestly didn't expect things to be this way, and I'm truly so sorry for lying to Allison for as long as I did, but I can't stop seeing Jade. I don't know why…I just can't. But it has to stay a secret because of how much it would hurt Ally. Look, I never meant for thing to go this far, but it's too late to go back now and if this gets out, Ally and everyone else will hate us. And I really don't want that. Do you?"

He stayed silent for awhile, seeming to take everything in.

"No, of course not, but I—,"

"So you won't tell anyone?"

"Aww Beck, you know how bad I am with secrets!" I really did.

"Yeah, I know. But this is important Andre!" I gave him the most serious look I could muster.

"Alright," he sighed heavily. "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks man."

"But you owe me! Like forever."

"Haha yeah, forever," I said, getting up to leave.

"Hey Beck?" He called to me when I had my hand on the door to exit.

"Yeah?"

"You really fell for her didn't you?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "I did."

He nodded like he'd known this all along and asked, "And her? Does she feel the same?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully before leaving.

I really didn't know.

**Jade's POV**

After the horrific incident in the janitor's closet, I retreated to the restroom to wait for the lunch bell to ring. I wonder if Beck found Andre. And if he convinced him to keep his mouth shut. The bell finally rang and I went to get a burrito from Festus' truck.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned my head a little to see Beck standing behind me in line, looking up at the menu.

"Hey."

"It's uh been dealt with," he said mysteriously like he was in some kind of mob movie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whisper yelled at him, this was no time for games.

"It means I talked to him and he's gonna stay quiet."

"Good." I nodded, pleased. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth," he said as the line moved forward. What truth? I'd almost forgotten what was and wasn't a lie.

"What do you mean?" I asked after ordering my burrito.

"I mean I told him that neither of us expected this to happen, but no one can know because Ally would be really hurt and everyone would hate us."

"Oh," I said as we went to wait for our food. "That truth."

"What?" He said noticing my unhappiness. "What did you want me to do? Lie to my best friend?"

"I would have," I crossed my arms and looked away. I really hated that someone knew our secret.

"Oh okay, yeah sure. What was I supposed to say? You tripped and landed on my—,"

"Alright!" I stopped him before he could finish. "Forget I said anything."

"Don't worry, okay?" he tried to reassure me. "He won't tell anyone."

"Okay," I sighed, letting it go. It's not like I could start a fight with him in the middle of school.

"So…" He smiled slyly from beside me. "When can I get you all to myself?"

"Umm…"

"Umm?"

"Well, I think maybe we should cool off on seeing each other…" I avoided looking him in the eye.

"What? Why? What did I do?" he asked me in a hushed frantic tone as he moved to face me.

"Nothing!" I guaranteed him. "It's just, we got careless and we got caught. If we carry on like this, people are gonna find out."

"And what would be so terrible about that?" Ugh, he just didn't understand.

"I'm not having this conversation right now." I shook my head. "Look, I'm not saying we have to stop seeing each other completely. I just think we need to be more careful."

He was quiet for awhile and I hated the thought of him being angry at me.

"Besides," I spoke after a moment. "Cat's coming over today to help me with my costume."

"Oh," He looked around shyly. "What's that costume again?" He cracked a smile that I returned, delighted he wasn't mad.

"Nice try," I said as I reached to get my food from Festus' hands.

"Can't blame me," he shrugged.

"Blame you for what?" Tori asked as she and Ally approached. This was odd; I hadn't seen her and Beck in the same place voluntarily since they broke up.

"Oh uh she can't blame me if she doesn't like Festus' burrito, I warned her." He lied quickly, he was getting better at that.

"Oh," Tori laughed. "That's true, there's no telling what's in that thing."

We all stood there awkwardly for a minute until Ally said what I think she'd been waiting to say.

"Beck, can I…talk to you?" she said nervously. "In private?"

"Uh yeah sure," He agreed and shot me a shrug before walking off with her.

Tori and I went over to the table with the rest of the gang and lunch went on as normal, aside from some weird stares from Andre. And the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about what Ally could possibly have to say to Beck.

Did she know about us? Was she trying to win him back? Was it working? Would he leave me?

The bell rang, and I was stuck with these thoughts all day long. I didn't dare text Beck to ask him what was up, I don't want him to think I'm jealous when we aren't even anything. If that makes sense. But still, it bothers me so much that he left with her.

"What's wrong JJ?" Cat asked me as we were sewing my costume on my living room floor. It had been hours since it had happened, but I guess I still looked affected.

"Nothing," I lied. "And don't call me that." She'd picked up that stupid nickname from Kris on the ride over. He'd been polite and small talked with her the whole way to my house. He didn't even stop her when she went on about how her brother got arrested at the county fair.

"Aww," she pouted. "But I like it. It's a cute name!"

"It's awful and I hate it." I said as I cut into a piece of fabric. The feel of scissors in my hand was definitely easing my stress about today.

"But you let Kristofer call you that."

"He's different."

"Why?" she said as a goofy smile spread on her face. "'Cause you loooove him?"

"No, because he won't listen to me when I tell him to stop." I shook my head just thinking about the many times I'd told Kris to quit calling me JJ.

"Aww you loooove him!" She sang in a pretty tone.

"That's enough," I said holding my scissors threateningly. She stopped, but kept up a silly smile. Before I could make her drop that too, my doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

"JJ," Kris said as he leaned in my doorway smiling. It was like they were both in on it or something.

"Hey," I said after he kissed me hello and let himself in. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he sat down on the couch. "I just missed my girlfriend is all."

"Awww!" Cat squealed from her spot on the carpet.

"Thanks," I tried to fake a smile. "But we're not really done here."

"Actually, my mom's kinda already here to pick me up," Cat said while she stood up and got her purse.

"Oh…okay," I said as I opened the door for her. "Umm bye I guess. Thanks again."

"No problem," she flashed me her dimples. "Bye Kris! See you tomorrow JJ!"

Ugh. I'd deal with that tomorrow. I walked back to the couch and sat next to Kris feeling awkward all of a sudden. It was like we hadn't been alone in awhile, even though he'd just brought me to school this morning.

"So what's going on?" He asked me absently while turning on my TV.

"Not much," I answered as I got up to pick up the scraps of fabric lying on the floor. As I moved around Kris' legs to reach the pair of scissors Cat had used, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to sit across his lap. He kissed me before I had a chance to breath, and didn't let me go until I pulled back. "What was that for?"

"Like I said, I miss my girlfriend," he said smiling at me. I don't know how he always managed to make me believe the words he said, but he did it every time. We stayed on the couch for awhile after that till he had to leave at around nine.

I went upstairs to my room and started to work on my homework. After about an hour of memorizing my lyrics from the song Beck and I were supposed to act out, I heard my doorbell again.

I jogged downstairs, not sure who to expect. It was always Kris when I least wanted to see him, but this time it was Beck leaning in my doorway. He was wearing dark gray sweat pants and a black t shirt.

"Hi," he said, smiling down at me. "Can I come in?"

"This is what you do when I say we need space?" I stepped aside to let him inside. "I'd hate to see what you'd do if I ever broke up with you."

"Yeah, me too," he looked around my house instead of at me.

"Nobody's here," I answered the question he was about to ask.

"Good," he smiled and walked towards me. He put his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I couldn't help but breathe in the scent of him, and relax at his embrace. We stayed like this for a few minutes, neither of us speaking.

"Have you eaten?" he broke the silence as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah."

"Is that a real yeah or a stop babying me yeah?" I hate how he can see right through me.

"Both. I had cereal earlier."

"That's not really dinner," I rolled my eyes, and he let it go. "But if you're full…"

"What's in the backpack?" I asked, noticing it.

"My clothes for school tomorrow," he said as he walked ahead of me up my staircase. "And a toothbrush, stuff like that."

"Uh huh," I nodded and stopped walking before we entered my bedroom. "So you just assumed you could come here and I'd let you sleep with me?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and opened my door with a smirk. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes again and walked in front of him into my room. He put his stuff on my floor and took off his shoes. I sat on my desk and watched him until he noticed me staring. He gestured for me to sit with him and we sat cross legged facing each other on my bed.

"What did you do today?" he asked, looking at me with warm eyes.

"Mmm I woke up next to this really hot guy…" I teased. "Then went to school and got caught doing something really dirty with the same hot guy…oh but the highlight of my day had to be the burrito I had for lunch."

He gave me his version of a serious look, and I laughed out loud.

"I'm just kidding," I smiled at the sight of him on my bed. "After school Kris dropped me and Cat here, we worked on my costume, she left, Kris came back, he left, I did some homework, my doorbell rang, and here you are."

"Mmmhmm," he took in what I said while playing with my hands in his. I was really dying to ask him what Ally had wanted to talk about, but decided to wait until it seemed more casual. "How's the costume going?

"Great," I tried to ignore the tingly feeling in my hands as he touched them. "Its almost done."

"Cool," he looked up at me, stopping my breath. "I can't wait to see it." He paused before speaking. "What did you and Kris do when Cat left?"

"Just hung out," I said normally, but breaking our eye contact. I don't know why he'd want to know that, it made things so awkward.

"Anything specific?" he pushed for more information. Ugh, why did he want to talk about this? I never asked what he did with Ally in their spare time.

"Nnnnope. Watched TV, talked, you know." Just drop this already.

"No, I don't." he shrugged his shoulders at me. "That's why I'm asking."

"Oh. Well let's not talk about him okay? It's too weird."

"Did you have sex with him?" He asked bluntly with a somber expression.

"Beck." I removed my hands from his. "Come on, don't go there."

"Where?" he said as if he was just being curious, but I could hear an edge to his voice. "It's a simple question, Jade."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to talk about that with you, okay? And I don't know why you'd want to either." My head was hurting at the thought of where he was going with this.

"I'm just taking an interest in your life, is all." He said, while I stood up to go to my dresser. I don't like where this conversation is going. "I mean he's your boyfriend so it's not like you'd be doing anything wrong by sleeping with him."

"Beck." My chest started to feel tight, and he wasn't helping.

"Not that you need my permission or anything. God knows you do what you want anyways. And it's not like my opinion would matter."

"Beck." I could feel my heart beating erratically, but couldn't stop it.

"It was a simple question, really."

"Alright!" I yelled, tired of his one-sided conversation. "Yes! Yes, I had sex with Kris. Is that what you want to hear? That I fucked my boyfriend? Does that make you happy or something? Getting me to admit that I'm a slut? I don't—,"

"Whoa, Jade," he stood up and put his hands up. "That's not what I meant at all. I was just…"

"You were just what?!" I shouted at him, but he stood in front of me speechless. "Look, Beck, if I want to feel like shit about my decisions, I don't really need you here for that. So I'm gonna take a shower, and when I come out, you better not be here."

I slammed my bathroom door in his face before he could say anything, and tried to calm myself down with the hot water of the shower.

* * *

_**The end!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello!**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I stood outside her bathroom door until I heard the shower turn on. Then I sat back down on her bed and waited some more. I just couldn't bring myself to leave; not if we'd left things like this.

About twenty minutes later, I heard the water turn off and braced myself for her voice at high decibels. The door unclicked and opened slowly as I sat up straight. She walked out with her hair in a towel wearing loose navy blue pajama shorts and a black tank top.

When she saw me she rolled her eyes, and that was the moment I knew she was the one. No makeup, no fancy dress, nothing but her pure attitude and I knew I was going to be hooked on this girl my whole life.

"I thought I told you to leave." She scowled and took the towel off her head, freeing her damp black hair.

"I know, but—,"

"Was I not clear? Or are you just that dense?" she spewed at me while she started towel drying her hair.

"No, I heard what you said…but I don't wanna go," she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And…I don't think you want me to leave either."

I knew I was going way out on a limb with this assumption, but I knew she couldn't fake a connection like ours. And she couldn't keep denying it either.

"And you got that from me telling you to go and shutting the door in your face." She summed it up, making me look like an idiot.

"Fine," I stood up and grabbed my backpack off the floor. "I'll go." I made it all the way to the door before she called me back.

"Wait." I turned and looked to see her standing at the foot of her bed with her arms crossed. "Stay." She said, barely audible.

I threw my bag on the flood and walked back to stand in front of her. She was looking around the room, annoyed, when I slid my hands around her hips.

"I'm sorry." I spoke to her not entirely sure she was listening. She sighed deeply and brought her hands to rest on my chest.

"You can't keep doing that, okay?" She whispered, looking down.

"Doing what?"

"Saying things, mean things that make me feel like shit…then apologizing like its nothing. I get enough of that from everyone else in my life…and one of these days I might not believe you're actually sorry."

"Jade," I put a hand on her cheek to make her look at me. "I am so incredibly sorry I ever made you feel like you were anything but amazing. I just…I don't know I get crazy when I think of you with him."

She pulled away from me to sit on her bed.

"If it makes you crazy, we shouldn't talk about it." I moved to sit down alongside her. I didn't know how to explain this to her. She probably never cared when I was with Ally, but it killed me to see Kris just drive her to school. The thought alone of him kissing her sickens me.

"I know…it's just. Ugh. When I think of him putting his hands all over your body…I" she put her hand over mine, making me realize I had my fists clenched. I relaxed at her touch and held her soft hand.

"I don't wanna talk about that okay?" she looked at me with serene expression. "I just wanna be here…with you. Nothing else." I nodded and she smiled flawlessly.

She crawled across the bed to put her legs under the covers. I followed her lead and sat leaning against the headboard. She pulled out a brush and started weaving it through her hair slowly. I was utterly mesmerized by this sight, trying to memorize it in my mind.

"Can I do that?" I asked quietly. She looked at me as if to ask if I was serious, and when I nodded, she smiled and handed me the brush. She turned her body slightly so her back was facing me and sat still.

I started from the bottom of her dark locks like I'd seen my mom do with Hannah, and pulled the comb through her hair gently. The scent of her shampoo intoxicated me as I continued to work my way up.

Her hair seemed so much longer when it wasn't curled and so dark when it was wet. I finger combed her hair over her left shoulder and leaned forward to the right to kiss the valley of her collarbone.

She tilted her head to the left at the contact and inhaled deeply. As I kissed her shoulder, neck, and cheek, she seemed to breathe easier. She leaned back against me and I wrapped my arms around her as we laid down.

Before long, she was sleeping soundlessly. I watched her body move up and down as she breathed, the sight soothing me into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hiiiiii **_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock as usual and rolled over in the middle of my bed. It took me a minute to realize there should've been someone next to me.

I sat up and looked around my room but found no one. I got up and check my bathroom; nothing. I opened my bedroom door and started walking downstairs.

At the bottom step started smelling bacon, what is he up to? I entered my kitchen to see Beck fully clothed and holding a spatula. He had food cooking in three pans, reminding me of Martha Stewart or something.

"Good morning," he smiled at me when he saw me. God, he has a nice smile.

"Morning…"

He flipped something crispy in a pan, and I walked over to him like an attracted magnet. He looked so hot standing in my kitchen. I draped my arms around him and held him tight.

"How did you sleep?" he asked with his hands on my waist.

"Really well actually. I think I sleep better when you're here." That sounded so lame but it was true. I hadn't slept as greatly as I had these past two days in awhile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you kinda woke me up a few times 'cause you were moving around."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No no that's fine, I was just worried something was keeping you up." Now that he mentioned it, I did wake up a lot last night. "What?" he must've noticed my expression.

"Nothing. I slept great." I smiled and hoped he'd drop it. He worried way too much. Especially about me.

"Are you sure?" There he goes again.

"Is something burning?"

"Shit," He said as he released me and quickly turned around to a pan on my stove that was now steaming. He turned off the flame and started swatting the smoke away from himself.

"Beck wait," I called to him, realizing the direction he was fanning the smoke in. He looked at me and stopped but it was too late. The piercing beeps of my smoke alarm system began at an annoying volume.

I ran to the counter under the alarm and climbed onto it. I stood and reached to shut the alarm off while Beck hovered near me cautiously.

"Be careful!" He called up to me.

"Relax Beck," I said after turning the noise off. "You don't know how many times I set this thing off when I was a kid."

"I don't doubt it," he laughed and I turned to jump off the counter but suddenly couldn't move. When did the room start spinning?

**Beck's POV**

"Jade?!" I said for the third time. She was standing on top of the counter with her arms up at her sides not answering me. Her body swayed for a second before she lost her balance and fell.

I managed to catch her, but stumbled back, both of us landing on the floor. I stood us up and sat her down on a stool. She put her arms on the counter and rested her head in her hands.

"Jade? Jade? Babe? Can you hear me? What's wrong?" I could hear the panic in my voice but I couldn't control it. "Jade?!"

"Yes," she whispered. "Stop yelling."

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked urgently while getting her a glass of water. "Here, drink. Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She said, seeming to snap out of her daze. "I'm fine!"

"Drink," I said again and she took the glass from me, downing it in a second.

"What happened? Does anything hurt?"

"My head from you screaming in my ear." She said with attitude.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ignored her mood change.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you mind telling me what happened just now?"

"What do you mean? I tripped, I fell. You were here."

"Yeah…except you didn't trip over anything. You just fell."

"I got a little light headed is all; lost my balance. No big deal." She tried to shrug it off, but I wasn't buying it.

"Is that what happened the other day?" I knew I shouldn't have let that go. No way she just fell asleep like she said.

"What? No." She shook her head and stood up. To my surprise she didn't lose her balance. "I'm just still really tired, and I probably climbed that counter too fast or something."

I kept the look of disbelief on my face until she spoke again. "Ugh, Beck relax. I'm fine okay? I promise." She looked at me with wide ocean eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Okay," I sighed. "But let me know if you start feeling sick okay?" I was such a pushover when it came to Jade. I'd find a way to give her the moon if she asked for it.

"Deal," she said as she wrapped her arms around my torso. She kissed me softly and I forgot about everything except her lips.

"What time is it?" she asked after an extensive period.

"7:35," I answered, looking at my watch quickly. I bent back down to continue exploring her mouth until she pulled back again.

"You should go," I frowned at her words. We were just getting started. She smiled at my pout. "Not that I want you to…Kris is gonna be here soon."

She unattached herself from my hold and left the room. I stayed and fixed her a plate of food I'd made before the bacon fiasco. She returned with my backpack and a smile.

"What're you doing after school today?" I asked hopefully.

"Mmm dress rehearsal for the Spectacular."

"And after that?"

"I don't know, why?"

"How would you like to accompany me to Hannah's soccer game?"

"Uh I wouldn't."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can relive the old soccer days."

"Beck, be real. What if someone sees us? How would we explain why we're there together?"

"We're friends! You're being a good friend."

"Hah, yeah right."

"The game is at a park like an hour out of town, no one will see us. Trust me." She gave me a thoughtful look that made me wonder if I shouldn't have said that. Didn't she trust me?

"Maybe."

"Yes!" I celebrated my own persuasiveness.

"I said maybe!" She reminded me, but to me Jade's maybe was as good as a yes.

"Okay, you've gotta go." She laughed a little at my enthusiasm; I couldn't help it, we had actual plans to hang out.

"As you wish," I opened her kitchen door to go out the side. We lingered in the doorway for a second, just looking at each other.

"Hey, what did—," she started but stopped.

"What did what?"

"Nothing, never mind." She said quickly.

"You know, I hate when you do that." I said out loud.

"Do what?" she raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Never mind."

"No, tell me!" She commanded and I smiled. "Oh." She said when she understood what I'd done. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Bye," I leaned in and kissed her one last time. "See you soon."

**Jade's POV**

About fifteen minutes after Beck left, Kris texted me that he was here. I barely had time to dress myself and I looked a mess.

I had thrown on dark blue jeans and a faded dark green Led Zeppelin t shirt. I finger combed my hair on the way to the car and pulled out my makeup bag as soon as I got inside.

"Hello lover," Kris said after kissing me hello.

"Don't call me that," I said as I swiped on mascara.

"Whatever you say JJ," He smirked as he pulled away from my house. "So I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises." He knew that.

"I know, but this one you'll love," He promised as he pulled his phone out at a red light. He handed it to me to show me a text:

"_Halloween Party in honor of the wicked Jade West. _

_641 Green Coast Drive. _

_Saturday 8:00pm. _

_Fun will be provided_."

"What's this?" I asked, a little confused.

"It's for you!" He beamed at me. "Sorry its such short notice, but I know this whole spectacle thing is a big deal for you so I thought you deserved a celebration."

I stayed silent, stunned.

"What? You don't like it? I can take the wicked part out."

"No no. It's…great. Really. Thank you," I said. I really didn't care for parties but this was Kris trying to make me happy. He was trying to show me he care…while still being able to get drunk.

"Awesome," he smiled.

"Everyone from Dawson is going. It's gonna be the best party of the year."

"And your parent's don't mind you using the house?" Last time Kris hosted a party at his place, it lasted two days straight, and cost his parents thousands in damage.

"Yup," he smiled to himself. "This is my early birthday present from them." Oh crap. I'd almost forgotten his birthday was next weekend.

"So for your birthday, you asked your parents for permission to destroy their home?" I predicted how the night would end.

"Yep. And a Porsche," he said with a grin. I could almost laugh at his audacity, but that was honestly his natural personality.

"What's wrong with this car?" I questioned. He'd just gotten this car for Christmas last year.

"It's getting old. Plus I've been dying to have a Porsche since my dad got his." I recalled the shiny black sports car his father bought last month. His family was the definition of extravagant.

"Oh. Hey this Saturday is Halloween though," I remembered out loud.

"Exactly! It's gonna be the best costume party of the century. Jeremy and I are going all out, the house is gonna look beyond scary." He sounded like an excited child that just couldn't wait.

"Cool," I said simply. "Hey what're you going as for Halloween?"

"I thought we were doing the vampire thing?"

"Yeah, yeah we are, I was just making sure you remembered."

"Don't trip, boo. I just picked up our fake fangs from my uncle yesterday, they look sick!" His uncle was a dentist, so no doubt the teeth looked real.

"Cool," I said again with real enthusiasm as he pulled up to Hollywood Arts.

"You bet," he said as he put his car in park. "Oh hey, I forgot to tell you to forward the text to your friends from this school."

"This school…" I repeated.

"Yeah, the ones we hung out with that one time? The girl with the cheekbones and the rest of them?" Right, the rest of them. Including my male mistress.

"Oh, uh yeah I will."

"Actually go ahead and invite your whole school," He nodded like another couple hundred kids wouldn't do any damage. "The more the merrier."

"Umm alright," I said as I got out of the car. "See you later."

I walked into the main building and stood leaning against my locker. I looked down at the text invite. Should I send it to my friends? If I did, for sure Beck would attend…and I'm not so sure that's a good thing.

As much as I wanted to see him, it probably wasn't a smart idea to have him and Kris in the same room. Granted, Kris didn't remember Beck knocking him out at that party, I don't want to risk him finding out about us.

Plus, if I invited Beck, I'd have to invite Ally. And she might notice something going on between us and tell someone something. I hate that this much thought needs to go into one stupid invitation.

Then again…I did want Beck there. Before I could change my mind, I loaded the six names of my friends into the message and hit send.

I guess we'll just have to see how this goes…

* * *

_**The end! **_

_**I hope you liked this chapterrrrrr.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hiiiiii : )**_

_**So I realized that I was starting to get heavy with the stuff so this is my attempt to lighten the mood. Haha **_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

As soon as I walked into Sikowitz' class, the gang surrounded my seat. Clearly they'd received my text.

"What's this about a party?" Andre asked with a huge grin.

"Can I come?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Will there be cupcakes?" Cat questioned.

"Uh, the party is this Saturday at Kris' house, everyone can come and I'm not sure about the cupcakes," I tried to answer all their questions.

"So Kris is throwing you a party?!" Tori asked, seeming impressed.

"That I can come to?" Robbie asked again, I'm not surprised he wasn't often invited to parties.

"Yes and yes, he said you guys can invite everyone so…," I shrugged it off. It was weird that this whole party was supposed to be for me.

"Can we wear our costumes?" Ally asked, reminding me that she existed. She looked kind of pretty today, and made me reach a hand up to comb my hair; what was up with that?

"Yeah, it's a costume party," I nodded. I had been so close to asking Beck what they talked about yesterday this morning but I backed out at the last second. I don't want him to think I care…even though I do.

"What does 'fun will be provided' mean?" Beck asked, looking cute as ever.

"Oh it's the lame way Dawson Academy kids say that they'll have the entertainment taken care of for the night," I answered, but they all still looked confused. "You know…alcohol, drugs, illegal substances, that sort of thing."

"Oh!" they all understood, and looked pleased. DA kids didn't mess around when it came to partying.

"Come children let's learn about the wonders of life!" Sikowitz said from the front of the class room. The group all settled down and paid attention to the lesson he taught for the day.

I went on to my classes as usual, but could feel my nerves seeming to build as the day progressed. I'm not sure if it's about the Halloween Spectacular or if I'm so nervous about hanging out with Beck after school.

It was his sister's soccer game, so I'm sure his parents will be there. Did he expect me to meet them? I'm pretty sure his sister already hates me. There was still time to say no, I hadn't really agreed in the first place.

But ugh! If I didn't go today, who knows when we'd get to see each other for real next? This weekend was packed with Halloween stuff and then back to school like usual.

The battle in my mind went from yes to no about going with him today until the lunch bell rang. The second I saw him walking in the direction of my locker where I was standing, I knew what my answer would be.

"Hey," he smiled when he reached me.

"Hey," I said as I shoved a book in my locker. Maybe it'd be easier to say no if I didn't look at him. It didn't work though; I couldn't help myself from looking into his chocolate eyes.

"So today?"

"What about it?" I heard how sharp my voice sounded.

"What time is dress rehearsal over?"

"I don't know, it ends when it ends."

"Alright well I'll wait here for you till it's over then we can go, how's that?"

"I said maybe," I reminded him and myself.

"I know…" he nodded and just looked at me.

"Fine!" I said too loud. "I'll go." He smiled like he'd known this already. I hated how he ignored my attitude, but loved it at the same time.

"Good," he said while he looked me over up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he put his hands up and tried to look innocent.

"Like you've seen me naked!" I whisper yelled. He started laughing uncontrollably and I slammed my locker shut and left for the café. He followed behind me, still in hysterics.

As we sat down with the gang, he had managed to calm himself down, but still had a goofy smile on his face. Aside from making him look deranged, it made him look adorable.

"What's so funny?" Ally asked him directly. So now they're on speaking terms? What the hell had they talked about yesterday?

"Oh, nothing," he wiped the look off his face. "Just remembered something funny I saw." I unintentionally shot him a look. What was so funny about me naked?

"Oh," she responded, and then went on to address me. "So are you stoked about tomorrow or what?"

"Yeah, stoked," I replied apathetically. Until I knew what she'd told Beck yesterday, I'd let the suspicion of the worst make me hate her.

"I heard you sound amazing!" Tori added like a true friend.

"I hope so," I said quietly. "I gotta go." I got up to leave, ignoring the weird looks from everyone as I did.

I walked away from the café and went back to my locker. My head had been aching ever since that annoying alarm went off this morning, and my chest had started feeling uncomfortable in my second class.

There was no way I was going to get through the rest of this day without some Advil.

**Beck's POV**

The anticipation of seeing Jade had been killing me all day. Every time she walked in the same room as me I had to fight the urge to try and kiss her. On top of that, I had to act like a happily single guy, especially after what Ally and I talked about yesterday.

I couldn't help it though, I felt bad about Ally, but I felt stronger about Jade. And today, we'd get to hang out in public. Hopefully it'd go better than that time at McDonald's.

I waited in the parking lot for Jade to meet me, she just texted me saying she was done. I wonder what song she's singing tomorrow? And what her costume is? She said she didn't want me to know yet, which only made me want to know more.

The passenger's door to my truck opened and she threw her bag in before climbing inside. She only had on jeans and a t shirt, but she looked so pretty to me. She looked around the parking lot for a few seconds before leaning across the seat to kiss me. How had I gone so long without her lips?

"Hi," she said with a smile. Yes! She was in a good mood.

"Hey," I could feel the grin on my face as I spoke. I started the car and began the trip to the game while she fiddled with the radio station. "How was the rehearsal?"

"Good," she nodded, focused on the radio. "Really good, actually."

"Did I ever tell you I'm really proud of you?" That made her look up.

"For what?"

"For being chosen to go last," It was hard to focus on driving when she looked at me with those eyes. "Considering it's your third week here, that's a major accomplishment."

"Oh," she looked at me like she was waiting for me to say just kidding. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said easily. We started talking like usual, starting with the soccer game but going on to other topics. She told me about the league she played in as a kid, I told her how I never really took an interest in sports, and eventually we landed on a subject that I could tell made her uncomfortable.

"So…" she started her sentence

"So?" I repeated, I really did hate how she made me wonder what was going on in her mind.

"So what did Ally want yesterday?" she asked and looked away. I had a feeling she'd ask that at some point.

"Oh just to talk," I tried to sound vague. How curious was she?

"About what?" she pushed for more information.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't!" she yelled out of nowhere, and crossed her arms. It still surprised me that she could go from cold to hot in seconds.

"She wanted to tell me that she wasn't mad at me," I disclosed. "For breaking up with her so suddenly."

"Uh huh," she said unconvinced. "That's it?"

"Umm…" I don't know if I wanted Jade to know what else she'd said.

"Umm what?!"

"She said I could take all the time I needed…"

"Time for what?"

"To figure out my life? Or whatever I told her when we broke up."

"So she basically said she'll be waiting for you," she said with attitude.

"Are you jealous?" I asked in realization.

"What?! No! Why would I possibly be jealous?" she spoke confidently, but still had her arms crossed, and wouldn't look at me. "I mean your pretty ex girlfriend says she'll wait till the end of time if it means you'll go back to her but sure why would I care?"

"Uh huh…you sure have a way of imagining things…"

"Oh so now I'm making things up?!"

"What? No!"

"Whatever you say, Beck."

"Jade, come on, that's not what I meant. I just mean that IF you were jealous, you'd have no reason to be," I looked over to see her waiting for me to go on. At least she was listening. "I don't love Ally. I want to be with you. Only you."

"Oh," she said after a long pause.

"Jade?" I said her name cautiously.

"What?"

"We're here." She looked up to see that we were now parked in front of the soccer field at a park.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

I undid my seatbelt and slid across the seat to her, planting my lips on hers. She returned my kiss with white hot passion, and reached her hands up to my hair. I let my hands roam over every inch of her body while our tongues played with each other messily.

She moaned against my lips and I forgot about where we were altogether. I was practically on top of her, when we heard a quiet knock on the window next to us. I looked up to see my parents looking in kind of surprised.

I flew off of Jade and got out on the driver's side. I walked over to my parents while trying to fix my hair and look casual.

"Hey guys," I said shakily. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," My dad said with a huge grin. "We saw you drive in."

"Oh," I nodded and looked over at Jade who was just getting out of the car. She stood next to the car looking a mixture of confused, angry, and nervous.

"Who's your friend?" My dad said, still smiling. He had a history of being proud of me for all the girls that liked me.

"Where's Ally?" My mom spoke up, looking lost.

"Oh uh, she and I broke up," I tried to play it cool; I had totally forgotten to tell them about that. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't! What happened?" My mom went on as if this was the right time to ask these questions.

"Uh, we'll talk later okay mom?" I said quickly as Jade approached. She stood next to me with a straight face.

"Mom, dad, this is Jade," I said confidently. I knew they'd love her once they got to know her. "Jade, this is my mom, Karen, and my dad, James."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," she spoke sweeter than I'd ever heard and forced a smile.

"Please, call me Jimmy!" My dad shook her porcelain hand roughly. "It's great to meet you, we've heard so much about you."

"Yes, it's a pleasure," my mom smiled weakly. She did really like Allison.

"Well we better get our seats," my dad said obviously. "See you kids there!" He turned my mom in the direction of the field and they started walking off. As soon as my mom's back was turned he flashed me a giant smile and a thumbs up.

"What was that for?" Jade asked when she saw.

"I uh," I tried not to laugh at my dad's goofy antics. "He likes you."

"Oh," she nodded, pleased. "Can't say that much for your mom."

"She'll come around," I said hopefully. "It was just a weird situation."

"Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes. "Your family has thee absolute worst timing I've ever seen."

"Let's go sit?" I asked and we went to the bleachers to find seats. We sat in the middle of the field and the bleachers while my parents were seated in the very last row in a corner with the rest of the die-hard parents.

I was so focused on Jade's expression; I didn't even notice the group of girls that sat down behind us.

"Uh Beck?" Jade leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"What's with the blonde squad?" She gestured to the group of girls giggling behind us.

"Oh uh," I started, remembering these girls from every one of Hannah's games I ever attended. "They all have little siblings on the team."

"And what? They're your fan club or something?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"Kind of…" I hated to sound to full of myself. "They just sort of sit close to me whenever I come to a game and offer to get me things…stuff like that."

"Uh huh…" she gave me an irritated look.

"They're a bunch of frosh-sophs from the high school around here, just ignore them," I said hoping she wouldn't let them ruin this date.

"Whatever," she said looking back to the field. "What number is Hannah?"

"Twelve," I said, realizing the game had started. "And she's on the orange team." We sat silently during the game, and I was starting to wonder if she was mad at me or something.

It wasn't my fault my parents met her in such an awkward way. And I couldn't control where the blonde girls sat. At half time, Jade took out her phone, leaving me to stare aimlessly around.

"Oh my god, doesn't his hair look SO hot today?" I heard a girl say loudly behind me. Jade noticed too, because I saw her roll her eyes at her screen.

"SOOO hot," another girl agreed. "Don't you just HATE black hair?"

"Ugh, totally! It's so gross!" They went on, and I hoped Jade didn't have any scissors with her.

"And some girls seriously need to get a tan!" Their squeaky voices were starting to annoy me, but Jade seemed to be ignoring them.

"Seriously! That ghost look is SOOO emo!" They all erupted in fits of giggles and Jade stood up, seeming to have had enough.

"Where are you going?" I asked urgently, standing up right after her.

"Here," She answered before she kissed me. She had her hands on my face, while I put mine around her hips. It was a short kiss, but long enough to make me want more.

"Let's go somewhere?" She purred in my ear and I took her hand immediately. I led her past the open mouths of the annoying girls behind us and off the bleachers. We wandered around the park for a long time till we were at the playground.

"Let's play?" she said seductively as she climbed the jungle gym. I followed her on the tiny ladder that led up to a second level that was supposed to be the top to the castle like structure.

I climbed onto the small surface and sat cross legged next to her. We stared up at the sky that was now a light blue pinkish color as the sun went down.

"Sorry about those girls," I said, tired of our silence.

"Don't worry about it," she said, looking at me now.

"Jade?" I knew how my sentence would end, and I knew she wouldn't say it back, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She looked at me, not surprised one bit at my stupidity, and just smiled. She leaned in to kiss me, and I lost myself in her embrace. We stayed in this moment for what seemed like an eternity until a small voice caught our attention.

"Beck?" I heard Hannah say from below us. We broke apart and looked down at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jade shook her head as she stood up. Maybe she was right about my family's bad timing.

"Mom and dad said to come find you," she called up. I guess the game was over. "We won! And we get to go get pizza!"

Jade and I climbed down grudgingly and started walking back to the field with Hannah.

"What were you doing up there?" she asked after a bit.

"Playing," Jade answered kindly, making me laugh. So that's what she called it.

"I have to use the restroom!" Hannah said suddenly, losing interest in what Jade and I had been doing.

"Go ahead," I told her as we got closer to the soccer crowd. "It's over there," I pointed to the cabin like restrooms.

"What if I can't reach the sink?" she looked expectantly at Jade. "Come with me?"

"Uh," I said not sure Jade was the helpful type when it came to kids.

"Sure," she surprised me by taking off with my little sister. I walked over to where my parents were standing near the bleachers to wait.

"Where's your friend?" My dad asked immediately.

"She took Hannah to the restroom."

"Oh," he nodded. "She's a pretty one." He smiled again.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What happened with Allison?" my mom wanted to know of course.

"Umm, nothing, we just…weren't working." I hoped she could sense my discomfort with the subject, but if she did, she ignored it.

"Why not? She's such a sweet girl." She pleaded Ally's case.

"Karen, he's clearly moved on," my dad added, with a smirk.

"Yes, but—," my mom started to argue.

"Mommy look what I found!" Hannah shouted as she ran towards us with Jade trailing behind her. She ran to my mom to show her a flower she picked, for once having excellent timing.

"Hey," I said, taking Jade's hand when she arrived. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Aren't you guys coming to the pizza party?" Hannah asked with wide eyes.

"Uhh I'm not so sure," I looked to Jade.

"Of course we're going to the pizza party," she said, smiling down at Hannah. Maybe I didn't give her enough credit; she was doing really well with my family.

"Wonderful!" My dad boomed. "We'll send you the address, and you can meet us there."

**Jade's POV**

Since Hannah had volunteered herself to accompany Beck and I to the pizza parlor, we didn't really get to talk with her sitting between us.

Not that I wanted to talk. He told me he loved me. Out loud. I'd heard him say it before when he thought I was asleep, but hoped he wouldn't say it when he knew I was conscious.

I didn't know how to react. I mean, I couldn't say it back. But I couldn't just sit there either. The problem is, I don't think he loves me. I mean, I think he thinks he loves me, but I don't think he really does.

It sounds like a confusing mess, but the important thing is he's just imagining the feelings he has for me. He can't possibly love me, he barely knows me. Kris. Kris loves me. He's known me for so long and been through a lot with me. He stood by me on my worst days and my best.

The thought of Kris made a wave of guilt wash over me, and I stared out the window the whole ride back to town. Why did I agree to go to the stupid victory party? Oh that's right, his mother clearly hated me.

I heard her talking to Beck about Ally when we first got to the park, and she obviously like her more than me. Not that I can blame her, Ally is nice and friendly and pretty much every mother's dream wife for their son.

Still, his dad seemed to like me, and Hannah sure did. Or she wouldn't have asked me to come over Saturday to go trick or treating with her and Beck. I hoped she wouldn't tell him, I wanted it to be a surprise. Granted, I'd have to wear a lame costume for her, I'd still get to hang out with Beck.

When we arrived at the pizza place and all went in to sit down, except for Hannah, who wandered to the arcade with her teammates. We sat at a table, Beck next to me with his parents across from us. Luckily I got the aisle seat in case I decided to make a break for it.

The escape plan seemed more and more tempting as the meal went on. It was beyond awkward, with his mother just staring at me and my clothes and piercings, and his father constantly winking at him.

"So, tell us about yourself Jade," his mother seemed to decide to give me a chance after the longest period of silence ever.

"Umm I'm seventeen, I transferred to Hollywood Arts this semester, I love to sing, and my favorite color is black," I felt like I was presenting myself on a dating show or something.

"How nice," she fake smiled. "Where did you used to go to school?"

"Dawson Academy."

"Ohh," she made an impressed sound. "How expensive."

"Yeah I guess," I faked a laugh, talking about money only made things that much worse. People automatically thought I was conceited when they knew how much I was worth. We sat in silence for another few minutes, and I wondered how the night could get any worse.

"JJ?" I heard my stupid nickname being said from across the room. I looked to see Kris standing at the counter with his best friend, Jeremy. He walked over to me with a smile.

Oh god. Oh god. Don't panic. Be cool. When he came to the table and kissed me quickly, I saw Beck's parents' mouths literally drop open.

"What're you doing here, babe?" he asked, looking around the table curiously. "'Sup man?" he nodded to Beck in recognition.

"Uh nothing, I came to get dinner, and ran into Beck and his family," I gestured to the people I was sitting with, and tried not to look guilty.

"Hi," Kris smiled politely to Beck's parents. "I'm Kristofer, with a K. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He extended his hand to both of them, but retracted it when they just sat there still in shock.

"We were just getting some food to chill at Jeremy's place, but if you're free I'd rather spend the night with you," He smiled and winked so Beck's parents couldn't see.

"Uh sure," I smiled and stood up, grabbing my bag. "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you at school, Beck." I said quickly not making eye contact with anyone.

"It was nice to meet you, you all have a great night," Kris said in his generic politician voice.

He put his arm around me and we walked to his car where Jeremy was already in the backseat. We sped away from the restaurant, and I wondered how Beck was explaining what had just happened to his parents.

"Who's the guy with the hair?" Jeremy asked from the backseat.

"Friend from school," I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, he needs a haircut," he said as he laughed at his own line.

"I don't like that guy," Kris said as we rounded the corner to Jeremy's house.

"Why not?" I asked trying not to sound jumpy.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," he said with a scowl.

"How does he look at me?"

"I don't know, like he wants to fuck you or something."

"Kris!"

"What?" he shrugged. "You asked."

"I know, but…whatever, we're just friends; it's not like that." I lied.

"Maybe it's not like that for you," he said after we dropped Jeremy off. "But that guy definitely has a crush on you."

"Whatever," I wanted to stop talking about Beck.

"What a heartbreaker," he joked at my seemingly careless attitude.

I faked a laugh, and tried to ignore the fact that he was right. I was breaking someone's heart; his. He just didn't know it yet.

**Beck's POV**

I'd managed to delay my parent's swarm of questions by taking off from the pizza parlor moments after Jade left with Kris. I said I had some homework to do and bolted as fast as I could.

I had no clue how to explain it to them. 'Oh that was just my girlfriend's boyfriend? Don't mind him.' It was too weird and uncomfortable to explain to them.

Instead I went home and actually did homework like I said I was going to do. At least I wouldn't have been lying about that.

After awhile, I couldn't help myself from calling Jade. It was already past 1 in the morning, but I hoped she'd be awake. Had Kris suspected anything? Was he still there? Could I go over and see her? I had my line of questions ready for her as I listened to the ringing noise before she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered sounding irritated already.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I don't know, you called me." Yeah, she was definitely not in a good mood.

"Right," I decided to try and not tick her off more. "What happened with Kris?"

"Nothing," she sighed, and sounded like she wasn't paying attention.

"Is he still—"

"Look I can't really talk right now; I'm working on damage control over here."

"What happened?" Again my voice sounded panicked at the thought of Jade in any kind of trouble.

"One of my father's stupid interns came over to pick up a file from his office today. She saw the pieces of my costume and thought they were trash." She sounded like she was ready to kill someone.

"She threw them away?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Now they're all covered in this gross paint from my neighbor's trash can and there are no costume shops open and I'm screwed."

"Relax," I tried to calm her down.

"How can I possibly relax?!" She screamed. "I have to perform tomorrow and I have nothing to wear! How am I—"

"Babe!" I heard Kris' muffled voice call to her. "I found a place downtown that's open 24 hours."

"What?" she sounded excited as her voice went further from her phone. "Really?!"

"Yeah," Kris went on, unaware I was on the line. "It's a little weird, but we should be able to find something, look."

I imagined him showing her something relatively good because she sounded happy when she spoke to him. "Oh my god, I love you! There has to be something there."

He said something else I couldn't understand and she finally spoke to me. "Hey, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay." I could barely say before she hung up. I couldn't help but feel depressed after that phone call.

So she was capable of saying I love you.

Just not to me.

* * *

_**The end!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was still tired from going out late last night to get my impromptu costume, but it was all worth it when I looked at myself in the mirror just now.

I'd curled my black hair and added in extensions to make it longer so it went down to just above where my pants ended. My makeup had come out perfectly with my lips a vibrant shade of red.

The store Kris had found yesterday turned out to be another adult toys etc. place that mostly sold lingerie. I'd managed to find a pair of tight black leather pants that were now hugging my hips comfortably, and a simple black corset.

It wasn't near as perfect as the dress Cat and I had started making, but it would do. Paired with my Jeffrey Campbell black spike litas, I looked pretty good; or so I thought. The finishing touch, though, was the pair of fangs I'd just glued onto my teeth.

I flashed a smile and couldn't believe they were fake. I'd opted to drive myself to school today, wanting to arrive to school without Kris smearing my makeup, but took a picture to send to him in the meantime.

He'd responded with some comments I'm not comfortable repeating as a respectable lady, but laughed at anyways. I made my way to school and parked near the front of the school where most kids were gathered to hang out before school.

I put on my black Ray Bans and made my entrance. As soon as I began walking, I could feel peoples' eyes on me. Most of the time that got on my nerves, but today I loved it. I ignored everyone's obvious gawking and made my way to Tori's locker, where she, Ally, Cat, and Robbie were standing.

"Wow," Tori said, dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz but with red glitter converse.

"JJ!" Cat exclaimed, she and Robbie, who was clearly staring at my cleavage, were wearing big matching green pear costumes.

"You look so…" Ally couldn't seem to find the right word, and neither could I. She had on a lime green two piece costume…if you could call it that. The top part was practically a tube top and the skirt looked like underwear to me. She looked like a slutty crayon.

"Hey guys," I greeted them while taking my sunglasses off. Good thing that bruise had cleared up pretty fast, it wouldn't have gone with my outfit.

"Hi," Tori smiled. "I love your costume!"

"What are you?" Ally asked. I smirked, revealing the fangs and they all nodded in understanding.

"Cool!" Cat squealed. "But what happened to the dress we were making?"

"It uh got messed up," I frowned.

"Aww," she pouted. "It's okay, you look so pretty in this too!"

"Thanks," I smiled. "What are you two supposed to be?" I gestured to her and Robbie.

"We're…" Cat built up the suspension. "A pair of pears! Ahahaha." She giggled while Robbie blushed. It was cute how he'd dress up as a giant fruit for her. "Get it?"

"Yeah, Cat," I nodded. "I get it. And you're…" I started to guess Allison's costume. "A lima bean?"

"What? No!" She looked at me incredulously. "I'm Tinkerbell!" she pointed to the small wings I hadn't noticed.

"Ohh," I got it now, her honey colored hair was in a bun and she had on white ballet flats to match. Still, it was a really skimpy version to Tinkerbell that I'd never seen.

"Sup ladies!" I heard Andre say from the staircase. He walked to the group with Beck by his side. "Whoa…" he said when he saw me.

I was less concerned with Andre's reaction than Beck's. He'd been looking down at his phone, but dropped his mouth open when he saw me.

"Jade…" he muttered.

"Hi boys," I smiled at them alluringly.

"Dayyumm, girl," Andre nodded in approval. "Halloween looks good on you."

"Thanks," I said and looked away from Beck.

"Hi Beck," Ally said, trying to get his attention. It didn't work though, because his eyes were now glued to my ass in these tight pants. "Beck?"

"Huh? What?" He snapped out of it and looked to Allison's almost bare body. She stood up straighter and arched her back to stick out her small chest. Was she serious?

"I said hi," she said in a lower tone than usual.

"Oh, hi," he replied quickly and went to his locker below us.

"Hey, where are your guys' costumes?" Tori said to Andre and Beck. Good question.

"I'm saving mine for the partay tomorrow night," Andre said smoothly. "Heh you know how it is."

"And you?" Tori question Beck as he stood up to our level again.

"Oh, I don't dress up," He said as if it was common knowledge. "Come on, don't act surprised, I never do. I'm too happy being myself." He joked lamely.

"Buzz kill," I said, bringing his attention back to me. His eyes lingered on mine till we all started to walk to class.

Allison immediately walked in front of him, strutting like she was on a runway somewhere, while he seemed to be more interested in his shoes.

I smiled to myself at his lack of recognition towards Ally. He clearly couldn't see her obvious attempts to win him back with her body.

Not that I cared.

**Beck's POV**

As we all walked to Sikowitz' class, I had to force myself to stare at the floor instead of Jade. She looked beyond amazing. And sexy. And…

Words just couldn't describe.

The only bad thing about her outfit was that everyone could see it. Which sounds dumb, but seriously every guy we passed by stopped to check her out. Most of me wanted to put my arms around her and kiss her publicly so everyone knew who she was with…but then the other part of me reminded myself that she wasn't with me.

She was with Kristofer. With a K. Ugh, what a douche bag. I shook my head at the thought of him, and maneuvered my way into the seat next to Jade's with Ally to my right.

After our talk, Ally had seemed to be nicer to me, well we were speaking and acting like friends; that was good. Maybe if Jade and I ever actually started dating for real, Ally wouldn't mind.

"Alright kiddies!" Sikowitz said as he hung upside down from the ceiling. His antics were so strange. "In light of the minimum day today and the festivities, let's play a special Halloween edition of alphabetical improv!"

Special edition?

"Sinjin my boy!" He called to the unsuspecting boy in the back row. "Pick your team!"

"Jade, Tori, Ally, Cat—" Sinjin started.

"Not just girls!" Sikowitz interjected.

"Beck," he sighed and trudged up to the stage. This was new, I'd never played this game with all girls or Sinjin.

"Hehehe," Cat giggled when we were all on stage. "He said Ally Cat. Hehehe like alley cat, but not really 'cause Ally's not an alley. And I'm not a cat haha."

"Yes, Cat, very good," Sikowitz ignored her usual behavior. "Now children, in this special edition of alphabetical impov, you must only reference Halloween-like topics, understand? Good! Andre, pick a letter!"

"B!" Andre yelled, and we began.

"Boo!" Tori shouted.

"Ahh!" Cat shrieked. "Could've given me a heart attack!"

"Don't you know that's what ghosts say?" Tori replied.

"Especially on Halloween," Jade spoke and I stared like a loser.

"Funny people, ghosts are," Ally said from somewhere to my left.

"Ghosts are just misunderstood," Jade defended the ghouls and I wasn't surprised.

"How do you figure?" Tori asked.

"I think they're probably just lonely," Jade responded. "And tired of people always screaming and running away from them."

"Jade…" Sinjin mumbled out of nowhere. Technically the letter was J, but I didn't like the way he was practically drooling over Jade.

"Kay, that was weird," Tori pointed out.

"Like totally," Ally agreed.

"Maybe we should change the subject?" Tori suggested.

"N-ything but ghosts would be great," Cat added.

"On Halloween, there's always candy?" Jade offered.

"Perfect! I love candy!" Cat squealed as she reached somewhere inside her pear costume to pull out a handful of assorted candies. "Who wants?"

"Quick, give me some," Tori got a handful and passed them on to Sinjin.

"Red starburst, please," Jade said with her hand out to Sinjin, but he kept it in his closed hand away from her.

"Sorry, red is my favorite," he said keeping his hand close to his chest.

"Tough luck, hand it over!" Jade said as she stepped closer to him for the candy.

"Up high!" He said, lifting his fist above his head, out of Jade's reach.

"Very immature," I said like anyone was listening, I looked to the class to see most of the boys leaning forward in their seats. I turned to see what they were staring at. Jade was now pressed up against Sinjin's lanky body to reach for the candy while he blushed like crazy and smiled like a fool.

"Wish I was taller," Jade said to no one in particular.

"X-actly how I feel a

ll the time!" Cat jumped in. I stared at Jade's wiggling body as she inched closer and closer to the starburst while her corset started to rise up. With ever shimmy her hips did, it got higher and higher till it revealed her small belly button stud. With all those people staring, something came over me and I took off my jean jacket immediately.

"You look cold, take my jacket." I said quickly to Jade after she'd resorted to punching Sinjin's stomach to make him drop the candy.

"What?" She looked to me confused after she picked up the starburst.

"Just take it." I urged, holding it out to her.

"Eeeee eeee eeeee." Sikowitz screeched. "Jade, Beck, the next letter was Z then A! You're outta here!" He imitated a baseball catcher. "And in addition to being eliminated, you've unlocked the bonus secret reason we're playing this game!" He clapped excitedly.

"What reason?" I asked, almost wishing I hadn't.

"Well it seems I was supposed to recruit students to participate in tonight's Back to School night for the parent's but it slipped my mind," he shrugged as if he even remembered this responsibility. Oh, no. "And since you two lost first, congratulations! You get to man the welcome booth tonight!"

"What?!" Jade shrieked, clearly not happy. "I can't, I'm performing tonight!"

"Relax young child," Sikowitz said calmly. "Back to School night is before the spectacular, isn't that great?" He laughed to himself.

"Ugh!" Jade said as she took her seat. I sat down next to her, and pretended not to be happy that I'd get to spend another few hours with Jade.

Maybe this time we wouldn't get interrupted?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Helloooooo **_

_**I'd just like to take a second to thank you so very much for ever bothering to read my story.**_

_**I really love that you do, and it's so awesome that other people like Bade as much as I do, you know?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

After Sikowitz' class, Jade had stormed out of the room before I could talk to her, and Ally had cornered me to ask me about something I can't remember right now. I trudged on to my next classes as usual, dying to see her again.

The next class we had together was study hall in the library, but unfortunately, we also had Andre and Ally in the class too. When I got to the library, Jade was already sitting down at a table next to Ally and across from Andre. I joined them and tried to keep my eyes off her.

Ally made it easy by striking up a conversation with me the second I sat down. I'd forgotten how easy going she was. Ally never got mad for no reason or made me crazy…but then again, she never set my body on fire with one touch.

While Ally was talking about the Kris' party tomorrow, I watched Jade stand up and leave the table. Where was she going? She left her stuff here…Should I follow her?

As if that was even a question.

"So we should just go together, you know. It makes sense, right?" Ally asked, while I stood.

"Umm yeah sure, sounds good," I said quickly. "I'm gonna use the restroom." I said to no one in particular and left in the direction I saw her go.

I followed her to a back row in the library and watched as she searched for a book. I snuck up behind her and put on arm around her waist and a hand up to cover her mouth. My mistake.

She gasped, bit my hand and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ouch! Dammit," I said as quietly as possible while clutching my ribs. She was way stronger than she looked.

"What the?" She said when she realized it was me. "Why would you do that?!" She said instead of apologizing.

"I was trying to surprise you," I muttered as I tried to stand up straight.

"I hate surprises."

"Yeah, now I know."

"I didn't even hit you that hard!"

"I forgive you."

"I didn't apologize." She put her hand on her hips.

"I know." I smiled and went forward to put my arms around her.

"Beck, we can't do this here," she said but put her arms up around my neck anyways.

"I know," I repeated. "I can't help myself, you look so…" all I could do was sigh.

"So what?"

"Beautiful." I thought she'd hit me again for being cheesy, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled and kissed me. Not for long enough though; she soon pulled away from me entirely and went back to looking for a book. "So the welcome booth tonight should be fun."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I couldn't see her, but I could tell she rolled her eyes.

"It won't be that bad."

"You're right, it'll be worse. How stupid is it to have Back to School night at the end of October?"

"It's so the parents can go to the Spectacular too."

"Whatever." She said as she picked an old book out of the shelf and turned to me. "And come on, do I look like the welcoming type?"

"Well…" My eyes trailed downwards to her chest unintentionally.

"Well what?" She said, bringing my attention back to her eyes."

"Hey…" I said as I noticed something different about her. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"What? No." She shook her head. "Why?"

"Your eyes look green."

"Oh. Yeah they do that sometimes.

"Do what?"

"Change colors. It depends on my mood I think. Or the weather."

"Uh huh…" That's so strange; my eyes are brown all the time. Little things like that make me wonder what else I don't know about her. "So what does green mean for you mood?"

"I don't know? Pissed that I have to greet strangers tonight?"

I laughed out loud and she put her hand over my mouth as we heard footsteps approaching.

"Beck?" I recognized Ally's voice and froze. "Beck are you back here?"

Jade tugged on my arm and led me away from Allison's voice and into a closet of some kind. She let go of me once we were inside and locked the door behind us.

I went behind her again and put my arms around her waist, this time she didn't attack me. Instead, she leaned back into me and seemed to relax.

"I wish things could be like this all the time," she whispered.

"You mean us in a closet?" I joked.

"No," she turned around to face me. In green, her eyes seemed even bigger. "I mean us…period."

"It could be that easy," I tried to bring up the conversation I usually avoided.

"How?"

"Break things off with Kris."

"Beck…"

"Jade, think about it. We could be together. For real. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, but—,"

"No! Nothing else matters, Jade. We could be happy. I! I…could make you happy." She stopped looking at me and stared away at the wall. I put my hand behind her neck and she made eye contact. "Just give me a chance. Give US a chance."

She sighed but didn't say anything. I could see it in her eyes, though. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to leave everything behind us and just move forward…but something was holding her back. She looked at me and it was like I could see her mind tearing itself in two to fight both sides of the battle.

"Jade," I said quietly when she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry. Look forget I said anything okay? Let's just be here. I love just being here with you."

She shook her head and looked down.

"What happens when that's not enough?" She asked.

"Jade," Was she serious? "It's never enough. But I'd rather have part of you than none at all."

She nodded and seemed to accept this answer for now. I don't know why I lost the nerve to tell her what I really wanted. Well, yeah I do. I hated seeing her upset, and it obviously upset her to think about breaking up with Kris.

As much as I wanted her all to myself, I know it has to be her decision. Besides, I could never force her into an ultimatum.

I'd be too afraid that she might not choose me.

**Jade's POV**

After I almost lost control in the library closet, I could think of nothing else to do but kiss him. He was so good to me, and all I did was deny him.

I know that a kiss can't make up for me not answering him, but it just felt so right. The second our lips collided, the magic that always came with the collision sparked inside me.

He gripped my waist tighter and pulled me closer to him. I loved the feeling on his body against mine, his hair in my fingertips. I don't know what goes through his mind, but I think about his eyes. The way they watch me. I tell him it's annoying, but I'm starting to think he knows I'm lying.

I pushed him back against the wall and kissed at his neck roughly. I'm not usually one for hickeys, but he tasted so good. And hey, I was supposed to be a vampire, wasn't I?

I really committed to the role as I bit down on his skin; he gasped a little, but didn't stop me. He brought my lips back to his, and pulled me even closer. I could feel him getting hard below me, and I reached down to unzip his jeans.

As I pulled the zipper downward, a knock on the door threw me away from him. I looked to see him just as panicked as I was.

After a quick wordless argument, he went to see who it was. He opened the door a crack and breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled the door back to reveal Andre.

"Seriously?" I sighed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, guys," he apologized and looked back around him. "The bell rang, school's out. And Ally was looking for you, Beck. I told her you went to the café, but she might come back when she doesn't find you."

"Oh," Beck said as I rolled my eyes. She really needed to give it a rest. "Alright, thanks man."

"Yeah, no problem," Andre shrugged. "I'm starting to wonder how you guys haven't gotten caught though."

"We're usually a little better at hiding," Beck joked while I crossed my arms. He and Andre exchanged hand gestures as he left us alone again. "That was close."

"Yeah, too close." I agreed.

"So where are you heading now?" He asked.

"Rehearsal, then I guess the stupid welcome booth."

"See you there," He smiled as I walked out the door.

"Sure," I intentionally leaned in closer to him. "Oh and Beck?"

"Y-yeah?" he said to my chest. I'm really loving how this outfit could make him speechless.

"Your zipper is down," I said and left.

I spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming of Beck. All during my rehearsal, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Even the lyrics of the song I was singing seemed to revolve around him.

Before long, it was time for Back to School Night. I got the welcome booth in a timely manner, but he didn't.

"Jade, my little scissor loving star," I heard Sikowitz say as he approached the small table set up in front of the school.

"Hi," I said unenthusiastically. Where was Beck?

"These are the maps and programs to the school and spectacular. Give one of each to the parents and feel free to add any sparkle of your own," His goofy grin only irritated me right now. "Off I go." He said as he went into the main building.

"Hey," I heard Beck say a few minutes later. I looked up to see him standing next to me behind the table. "Ready to welcome?"

"Ugh," I said, but couldn't control the smile that grew on my face. "Why are you late?"

"Oh, I uh, gave Ally a ride here," he said like it was nothing.

"What? Why?" I couldn't help the disgusted tone of my voice.

"I don't know? She asked and I couldn't think of a reason to say no?"

"How about she's your ex girlfriend?" I looked at him threateningly.

"Yeah, I know, but she wants to be friends and—"

"Hah. Please, you do not dress up like that to impress your 'friends'" I used air quotes to make a point. "Don't you see what she's trying to do, Beck?"

"No, not really." He totally didn't understand the opposite sex.

"She's trying to win you back. She's been throwing herself at you all day, haven't you noticed?"

"Oh. No, not really," he seemed honest, which kind of made me happy. "Who cares what she does. I don't have any interest in getting back together with her."

"Yeah, she seems to have other ideas."

"Oh well." He shrugged and I wanted to strangle him. How could he be so calm all the time? And look so good doing it.

Before we could talk further, parents started showing up. I was surprised how many of them there were. I guess that's what it's like to have supportive parents.

We passed out maps and programs for almost an hour before I got tired of being fake nice and started acting like myself.

"Excuse me, where can I find some water?" A woman in a fur coat asked me.

"If you go through these doors out to the café, you can start digging a well, and I'm sure you'll hit water eventually." I said in a perky tone.

"What she meant, was inside on your right are the vending machines," Beck said to her as he flashed a warm smile. The woman gave me a dirty look but winked at Beck before she left.

"Eww," I spat out and he laughed. I threw him a death stare, but that only seemed to make him laugh harder.

"What?" he said in between chuckles. "I can't help it if I appeal to an older audience."

"Ugh," I shook my head, and almost didn't notice the next group of people who approached the table.

"Beck, honey, I thought you were going to wear the costume!" His mother said from in front of the booth. I looked away from her, his dad, and Hannah immediately.

"No, no way," Beck said, completely at ease. "Guys, you remember Jade." He gestured to me. As if they could forget.

"Of course," His mother faked a smile. "How are you, dear?"

"Fine, thank you," I said quickly.

"We better get going," His dad said, trying to avoid any further awkwardness. Thank god for that man.

"Alright—oh, Beck, what happened to your neck?" My eyes shot up at his mother's words. I looked to the red blotch on his neck, and blushed. Dammit.

"I uh think it was a bug or something," He said as he put his hand over it. "No big deal."

"It looks bad, does it hurt?" she pressed. Ugh, drop it!

"Nope, not at all," he tried to stop her, but she insisted on a closer look and removed his hand.

"What are you?" Hannah said from below me, distracting me.

"Huh?"

"What's your costume?" She looked at me innocently.

"Oh, uh, I'm a vampire, see?" I showed her the teeth still glued onto me.

"Cool!" She smiled big.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Well we better get going," Beck's mom seemed to decide to leave him alone for now. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mom," He replied quickly.

"Nice seeing you again, Jade." She lied and all I could do was fake smile and nod. "Oh and…nice fangs."

"Sorry about that," Beck said the second they were gone. "I—"

"Let me see it," I said, ignoring him and going to see the mark I'd left on him. "Shit, I knew it."

"Knew what?" He said cluelessly.

"My fangs," I shook my head. "They left teeth marks on your neck. Your mom put two and two together, now she thinks I'm a cannibalistic whore."

"What? No, she doesn't. She doesn't even know you."

"Whatever, I don't want to think about that tonight," I tried to shake it off. "Not when I have to perform later."

"Don't worry about them, you're gonna be fantastic." He promised, as if he could predict the future. Even though I knew there was no way he could know I'd do well, I believed him. Something about his confidence in me was surreal.

"Thanks," I smiled and fought the urge to kiss him. It wasn't until I heard a man clear his throat that I realized we were no longer alone.

"Good evening, sir," I heard Beck say as I looked down to fix a stack of papers. "Oh—I uh uhh." He was suddenly at a loss for words.

"You're Beck, correct?" He spoke to Beck, and I recognized the man's voice. I looked up to see him standing there wearing a fake expression and an expensive Italian suit.

"Dad?"

* * *

_**The end! For now.**_

_**Have a nice day : ) **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello!**_

_**I never really know how to write song stuff into the story, but I did my best.**_

_**If you wanna know how I envisioned Jade's performance, go YouTube "Evanescence Bring Me to Life live in Europe" lol : )**_

_**That's kinda what I imagined.**_

_**Soooo enjoy? : o**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't believe it. What was he doing here?

"It's great to see you again, Beck. How are you doing?" I could hear his fake professional tone coming out as he extended a hand to Beck.

"Uh very well, sir, thank you. How are you?" He responded promptly and shook my father's hand.

"Fine, just fine," He said as he looked back to me. "So this is your school?"

"What are you doing here?" Being blunt with him was usually the way we functioned.

"Oh haha Jade, it seems you've forgotten your small talk manners," He joked to Beck, who laughed half heartedly. Oh my god, could this get any weirder.

"Seriously." I wanted an answer.

"Well it seems that my invitation to this soiree must've gotten lost in the mail," He looked pointedly at me; I'd specifically hidden the parent invite when it was sent to our house. "Luckily, my secretary received a call from your principal personally inviting me so of course I had to show up."

So that's it. He was here to keep up appearances. Well, this is America; I guess he's free to do whatever he wants. It makes no difference to me.

"Oh," was all I could say before our school principal showed up to whisk my father away.

"Mr. West!" He'd said as if they were old friends. "So glad you could make it." He must have found out how much my father made.

"Ah yes, principal Eikner," My dad said as they shook hands. "Thank you for taking such great care of my daughter."

Ugh. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Just because he was my father, doesn't mean I need to be a part of this charade.

"Jade?" I heard Beck call to me as I rounded a corner in the main building hallways. "Wait up!"

"What?" I said as I slowed my pace, but didn't stop.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he caught up to me.

"I don't know," I realized and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me looking concerned. It was crazy how much he seemed to care about me. How he had a way of knowing how I felt just by looking into my eyes. Kris almost never notice when I was pissed.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I just didn't expect him to be here."

"Is it such a bad thing?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I don't care." I hated how indecisive I sounded.

"Yes, you do," he smiled a little.

"Yes…I do," I divulged. "It's just…whenever I'm around him and people like him, I feel so…numb…like he doesn't mean anything he's saying. Like he's just going through the motions of life, but he's not really living. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," he nodded and seemed genuine.

"Thank you," I said, surprising him.

"For what?"

"For…never just telling me what you think I wanna hear. And for keeping me sane these past few weeks. I'm starting to wonder how I ever got by without you."

He smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me. And just like all the times before, his lips breathed new life into me.

**Beck's POV**

As usual, the moment of bliss I was having with Jade was interrupted too soon after it started. This time by the ringing of a cell phone.

We broke apart and she reached into the top of her corset to retrieve her phone. I stared and tried not to laugh while she shook her head at me.

"Hello?" she said when she answered her call. "Oh hey I was just—….uh huh…oh…yeah I know" her side of the conversation was starting to sound negative as her tone shifted from happy to disappointed. "No, its fine…yeah I'm sure...there'll be more…okay. Yeah. I love you too."

She hung up and put the phone back into her chest. I looked to her sort of waiting for an explanation but she didn't notice.

"What was that about?" I guess I'd have to drag it out of her.

"Hmm? Oh nothing," she said, but still she looked annoyed and kind of sad.

"Jade?" I put a hand on her cheek gently. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head and shrugged. "Kris isn't coming."

"What? Why not?" As much as I hated that guy, Jade loved him. Tonight was important and I know she'd want him here.

"He and his best friend got caught up at a Halloween store in San Diego. I guess there were really long lines…"

"I'm sorry," I said solemnly, but she acted unaffected.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "It's not like I care."

I knew she cared. A lot. But pointing that out now wouldn't help anybody. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her in for a hug. I wasn't sure she'd let me until she slid her arms around my torso and held me tightly.

"Ahem," We broke apart when a man cleared his throat from behind me. I turned to see her father standing a few feet away from us. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I repeated even though he wasn't talking to me. "You just got here."

"Yes, I know, but," he tapped the cell phone in his hand. "Duty calls." He pulled out his wallet and fetched a few bills to hand to Jade. "This should cover any after show dinners you intended to have."

"Thanks," she said from beside me. What was happening? She was just going to let him leave? "See you later."

"Have a good show," He said before walking out the double doors of the building. This was ridiculous, he was her dad and he wasn't going to stay for her performance? My parents were staying and I wasn't even in the show!

"Jade I'm—,"

"Don't." She stopped me and put a finger to my lips. "I don't care, okay?"

"Yeah but—,"

"No." She shook her head, warning me. "I. Don't. Care. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I said, but didn't mean. If she needed to act like she didn't care to get through the night, that was fine by me. "Jade?"

"Yes?" She said and for the first time I heard how cold her voice sounded.

"I'll never leave you."

She looked at me, expressionless, but I didn't say anything else. I don't know if she knew it, but I think she needed to hear it.

"Okay." She finally said, and walked away towards the dressing rooms.

I left the hallway and went to get a seat for the show. I walked outside the café where the huge stage had been built and the entire place had been decorated. All around, black and silver streamers were hung along with helium filled balloons.

I looked around to see nice tables set for the parents, and a few chairs lined up near the stage for the students; we usually stood when the show started, anyways. I waved to my parents as I walked over to where Andre, Cat, Ally, and Robbie were sitting.

"Hey guys," We greeted each other and I took one of the empty spaces next to them. Before long the audience got more and more crowded till we were all standing closer together.

"So what are you doing after this?" Ally said from beside me, when did she get there?

"Umm going home, I guess," I shrugged. Maybe Jade was onto something with her theory about Allison.

"Oh, don't be a buzz kill," she joked and touched my arm. "Everyone's going to Tori's house later for the after party."

"Oh yeah?" I nodded and looked at the program I'd borrowed from Cat; Jade didn't perform until twelve other people did, ugh.

"Yeah, you should come," she smiled and I could feel her eyes on me.

"Who's going?"

"Everyone!"

"Who's everyone?" I could hear the irritation in my voice and couldn't help but compare it to Jade's.

"Me, Cat, Tori, Andre, Jade, Robbie," she said it as if I should've known.

"Oh," Jade was going? She didn't say anything about it to me earlier…

"So you'll go?" Ally pressed.

"Umm maybe, I'll think about it," I said vaguely. I don't really want to go if Jade isn't going to be there. I'd noticed that's how I felt about a lot of things recently; if Jade wasn't somehow involved, I wasn't at all interested.

Allison didn't have time to pester me further, because the Spectacular had just begun. Tori was performing first, which aside from going last was the best place to go. She sang an upbeat love song, and sounded great to me.

As the show went on, I grew more and more impatient to see Jade. I'd never heard her sing, but she had to be good otherwise they wouldn't have let her into the school, right? Then again, Trina got in…

By the time the boy who was scheduled before Jade finished his song, I was practically shaking in anticipation. Instead of her, though, Principal Eikner walked onto the stage holding a microphone.

"Hello kids and parents, I'd just like to thank you all for coming out to support Hollywood Arts' seventh annual Halloween Spectacular!" The crowd applauded and I leaned forward to see if I could see Jade behind the curtain, but it was pulled shut. "Now without further adieu, I'd like you all to welcome our newest student to the stage. Put your hands together for Jade West."

Everyone clapped as Principal Eikner walked off stage, and hushed silent to wait for her to start. The curtains pulled back to reveal Jade sitting at a black grand piano up on a platform. With a bunch of now lit candles and smoke from a hidden machine surrounding her, she looked ethereal.

Around her, was the accompanying band dressed in all black, and below her stood about ten people who I assumed to be dancers, wearing black cloaks.

She began playing a few simple but haunting notes on the piano, her body leaning into every note sensually. She started singing vocalizations that sounded both beautiful and lingering. She played a few more notes that came together to sound like a song, and began to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_ Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_ Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_ Until you find it there and lead it back…home_

The guitar strummed louder and the drums kicked in as she played harder and sang the chorus. A backup singer joined her, and the dancers moved like ghosts to line the stage in front of us.

_ (Wake me up)_

_ Wake me up inside_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ Wake me up inside_

_ (Save me)_

_ Call my name and save me from the dark_

_ (Wake me up)_

_ Bid my blood to run_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ Before I come undone_

_ (Save me)_

_ Save me from the nothing I've become_

The tone of her voice flowed out around us like smooth yet daunting aura. She took the microphone off its stand and stood up from the piano to face the crowd.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_ You can't just leave me_

_ Breathe into me and make me real_

_ Bring me to life!_

At the end of the verse she fell backwards into the group of cloaked dancers who caught her as she continued to sing.

_(Wake me up)_

_ Wake me up inside_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ Wake me up inside_

_ (Save me)_

_ Call my name and save me from the dark_

_ (Wake me up)_

_ Bid my blood to run_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ Before I come undone_

_ (Save me)_

_ Save me from the nothing I've become_

She stood up straight and began to work the stage, her body enticing me so much, I didn't blink.

_Bring me to life_

_ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_ Bring me to life_

The power in her voice was only amplified by the honesty she seemed to be singing with. She walked around the stage, and seemed to settle on the spot directly in front of us, and me.

_ Frozen inside without your touch_

_ Without your love, darling_

_ Only you are the live among the dead_

She stared deep into my eyes, and I could barely breathe. She was looking at me. I know she is.

_Bring me to life_

**Jade's POV**

I got so entranced by Beck's stare I almost missed my next cue. I moved away from the spot I'd been glued to when I saw him, and continued.

_ (All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_ Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_

_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_ Got to open my eyes to everything_

_ (Without a thought, without a voice without a soul)_

_ (Don't let me die here)_

_ (There must be something more)_

_ Bring me to life_

I went through my last chorus and gave it everything I had left. Any nerves or doubt I'd had at the beginning of this performance went out the door as I finished and the audience cheered louder than I could have ever imagined.

I looked around to see everyone on their feet, and almost cried of happiness. I was good. I knew I was. I knew I had it in me, but it was so nice to see that other people saw it too.

I took a bow and the curtain closed, but I could still hear the applause and it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard.

**Beck's POV**

She was a star. There was no denying it. After the show, as we all walked towards the parking lot, I could hear that Jade was the topic of everyone's conversation. She stole the show, and I was so unbelievably proud of her.

"That was so awesome!" Andre was still ranting about her performance as we stood in front of the school.

"Yeah, she was sooo good," Cat agreed.

"Mmhmm," Ally nodded while looking at me. "So, Beck, are you coming to Tori's?"

"Huh?" I said while scanning the crowd for Jade. I wanted to tell her how incredible she was before anyone else did. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Ally smiled big. "I already said I'd ride with Cat, but I'll see you there?" She said with a hand on my chest.

"Yeah okay," I said quickly as I saw Jade duck out from a side door of the building. "I'll see you."

I ran over to catch up to her just as she got to her car. I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around her when I saw her.

"You were so incredible!" I said when I released her a bit.

"You think so?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know so," I hugged her again. "It was amazing and astonishing and unbelievable and I'm so proud of you." I sounded like a crazed fan, but I didn't care.

"Thank you," she said, grinning. "So where are you headed?"

"Mmm," I thought about the after party at Tori's I told Ally I would go to as I watched Jade get into her car and close the door. "Nowhere in particular. What did you have in mind?"

She smirked at me through the open window and said,

"Get in."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey **_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

We'd been driving along the highway for a good half hour not speaking. It wasn't an awkward silence, and we weren't mad, it was a peaceful quiet. I looked to my left to see Jade nodding her head to the radio and lip syncing the words.

I couldn't help but smile at the way she looked. She still had on those tight pants and corset, and her hair was going crazy behind her with all the windows down in her car. She glanced at me for a second then looked back to the road with a grin.

I put my hand over hers on the gear shift and ignored the tingling I was starting to feel in my stomach. I didn't realize until we stopped, but she'd pulled over in the middle of the freeway and was now looking at me mischievously.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously, she looked cute when she had that evil smile on her lips.

"Wanna drive?" She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. What? She was letting me drive her car?! I'd been dying to ever since I saw it, but never had the nerve to ask.

We both got out of her car and met at the front of the hood.

"Be careful, this is my baby," she warned me. "I love it more than you, Kris, and scissors put together."

"Are you implying that you love me?" I smiled big, and she blushed.

"Beck, I'm being serious."

"I know," I let it go. "I'm just kidding." She dropped the keys into my waiting palm and made her way to the passenger's seat.

I tried not to let my excitement show as I got behind the wheel and started the car, but couldn't stop the giant grin from appearing. I looked to my right just as a flash went off and Jade lowered her pearphone.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Memories," she said simply. "Go."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I shifted gears and floored it. It was already late so there weren't many cars on the freeway, and I took full advantage. Her car felt powerful as I sped up to pass through the few cars in my way.

As I pushed way beyond the speed limit, I looked to Jade quickly to make sure it was alright; Ally always freaked when I went over 65mph. Instead of looking panicked or even a bit nervous, Jade was smiling.

I laughed to myself and kept driving. I remembered a place I'd gone hiking once before was around her and exited the highway. After about twenty minutes, I found the long winding road that led up to a hill. I parked her car at the peak of the hill that overlooked Hollywood, and sat back to take in the view.

"Wow," she said at all the twinkling lights in front of us.

"I know," I agreed with her silent awe and turned to stare at her. Before long, she looked back into my gaze and motioned with her index finger for me to come closer.

I obliged happily and leaned over the armrest to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and put a hand on my cheek. I couldn't resist letting my hands wander to her body, and I put one hand on her thigh and the other through her hair.

"Mmm…" she moaned against my lips and the vibration drove me wild with desire. I moved my hand up and down her leg until it trailed between her thighs. She spread them voluntarily, and raised herself at my touch.

Her pants were thick, but I could still feel her getting hot through them. She broke apart from my lips and slid her pants off quickly. The sight of her thin black underwear alone got me hard and I pulled her back for a kiss immediately.

She took things further by climbing across the seat to straddle me in my lap. She accidentally hit the horn, startling us both into laughter. I moved the seat backwards for more room as she slid her tongue into my mouth.

I reached behind her and let my fingers try to figure out how to undo the corset while she moved faster and took my over shirt off. I was still untying random bows in the back of her top when she took my t shirt off and ran her hands up and down my chest.

Her touch felt magnetic, like her body had always been meant to be on mine, and we just didn't know it. Finally, I did something right because her corset loosened until I could pull it off completely. I backed away from her kiss when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"What?" she said when I stopped and stared. "Beck?"

"Huh? Uh sorry," I could barely tear my eyes away from her breasts. She looked so perfect with the moonlight behind her, glowing her pale skin as she sat on my lap. She just smiled and shook her head at my sudden foolishness, but bent down to kiss my neck.

The feel of her chest on mine was insatiable combined with the slow wet kisses she was planting along my neck and collarbone. She kissed up my neck and near my ear while I ran my hands all over her body ravenously.

"Tell me," she purred in my ear.

"Mmm?" I mumbled into her.

"Tell me that you love me," she demanded sweetly at my neck. I pulled back and looked at her a little confused. I thought she didn't like when I said that?

"Say it," she ordered calmly as she bent lower to kiss my collarbone. At the touch of her lips, I'd do anything.

"I love you," I said before she planted her lips onto mine roughly. Our tongues played gently and I tried to savor every inch of her body. I suddenly remembered the uncomfortable feeling of my zipper below me when she lowered her hands to undo the button on my jeans.

I gripped her hips as she grinded against me slowly and pulled down my zipper. Is this happening? Are we really doing this? I pulled her body closer to mine and kissed her sloppily, both of us breathing unevenly when a knock on the window stopped my heart abruptly.

My stomach sank as I looked to the steamed up window to see an officer of the law shining a flashlight in on the car. She sat back against the steering wheel and crossed her arms over her chest. I tried to remain calm as I pressed the button to roll down the window.

"Good evening, officer," I said as if my zipper wasn't down, my shirt wasn't off, and there wasn't a practically naked girl sitting on my lap.

"It looks like it was, doesn't it?" He looked at us accusingly. Did he just check Jade out? What the hell? I reached across the seat and got my button down over shirt to give to her. She took it and held it to her body while looking in the opposite direction of the officer. "Do you kids know what time it is?"

"Uh 11:34 sir," I said after checking the dashboard.

"That's right, and curfew for minors is 10 pm sharp," he looked at us with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry officer, we lost track of time."

"I bet you did," he said while staring at Jade's vacant expression. "You kids better run along home. I'll let you go with a warning, but don't let me catch you out here this late again."

"Thank you." I said as he walked away. I rolled the window back up and sat back in my seat, still heaving and out of breath.

Jade looked at me sort of stunned, and I wasn't sure if she would start yelling at me until she smiled and broke out in laughter. I followed her lead and laughed at the entire situation. Only we would get caught by someone every time we tried to do anything remotely sexual.

"This is ridiculous," she said when she stopped laughing. "We can't get away with anything!" she smiled sadly and traced her fingers along my abs.

"Tell me about it," I shook my head. "Our timing is always off…."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Whatever, we'll get it right sooner or later. Can I wear this?" She gestured to the plaid flannel I'd handed her earlier. When I nodded, she put it on properly and buttoned it to just barely cover her chest.

"I never thought it could look so good," I said honestly while running my hands up and down her thighs.

"Thanks," she smiled and leaned in to kiss me quickly before she climbed back into her seat and we took off, headed home.

**Jade's POV**

I awoke Saturday morning with a splitting headache but a wonderful memory from last night. Beck and I had really gotten carried away in the car, hadn't we? I don't know if it was the rush for performing or just the fact that we hadn't been alone like that in a little while, but I couldn't get enough of him.

I got dressed and ready for the day in a good mood with Beck on my mind. As if the universe had heard my thoughts, seconds after I finished my hair and makeup, my phone rang with a call from him.

"Hello?" I said smiling.

"Hi," he said it normally but I could tell he was wearing that goofy smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmm I've had better nights," I said, remembering the nights he laid beside me. "You?"

"I had some pretty awesome dreams," he chuckled at his own words. "But I'm sorry to hear about your night…so about this party tonight?"

I'd almost forgotten about 'my' party tonight until Kris texted me last night asking me to go help decorate with him and Jeremy today. Speaking of, he should be here any minute.

"What about it?" I asked nervously. "Don't tell me you're bailing?" My initial skepticism about having Beck and Kris in the same room had turned into complete optimism that Beck was going to be there period.

"No, no, I'm just…gonna be a bit late is all."

"Oh, why?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"My parents are making me take Hannah trick or treating," he sighed. "I know, I know, it's lame, but it's kind of a tradition so yeah."

"Beck that's not lame, it's cool how much you love your sister." And it was crazy how persuasive that sister could be.

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "Great. Well yeah I just thought I'd let you know that I might be late…you know, in case you decided to look for me or something."

"Hah," I joked. "I think I'll manage."

"You never know…"

"Goodbye Beck." I said after hearing Kris' familiar car horn from outside.

"Bye."

I laughed to myself as I walked out my front door and into Kris' car. I'd almost forgotten that I was supposed to be mad at him for ditching me last night until he handed me what looked like a two dozen red roses.

"Oh," was all I said when he put them in my hands.

"I'm sorry about last night, babe," He looked to me sincerely. "But I promise, tonight will make up for it."

"Its fine," I brushed it off. It's not like that was the first time he stood me up, and it probably wouldn't be the last. "Thanks for the roses." I smiled thinking of the fun I'd have cutting them up later.

"Great," he leaned over to peck my lips and started driving to his house.

"Hey, did you pick up that costume I asked you for yesterday?" I questioned. Now if he forgot that, then I'd be mad.

"Yeah, yeah it's back here," he said as he reached into the backseat and handed me a square plastic bag with visible green material.

"What do you need that for again?" he looked at me questioningly.

"I told you, I promised Cat I'd take her trick or treating before the party and this is what I wanted to be." I lied through my teeth.

"Wait so you're gonna be late to your own party?" He didn't even bother hearing the lie; he was worried about the party. Typical Kris.

"Just a little. Besides, no one cool shows up till later, right?"

"Right…" he started to bend with my logic.

"So I'll just be fashionably late then," I smiled.

"I guess," he seemed satisfied with my explanation and went on to talk about the new DJ he'd hired for the party.

When I got to his house, we began decorating the entire mansion so it looked like an old haunted palace. Jeremy showed up a little while after and joined us in added creepy skeletons, axe murderers, ghosts, and fake spider webs all around.

At about 6pm, I left Kris' place and went back to mine to get ready. I put on my first costume of the night and stashed my vampire outfit and teeth in my purse. I checked my reflection quickly and bolted out the door.

I drove straight to Beck's house with butterflies fluttering in my stomach erratically. I pulled into his driveway next to his RV to see his lights were out. He better still be here, Hannah was supposed to stall till I got here.

I walked to his front door lightly in my black Oxfords and rang the doorbell. I prayed that his mother or father wouldn't answer and thanked God when he opened the door slowly. He looked shocked as I imagined and looked me up and down slowly.

"J-Jade?" he stuttered as if I was a hallucination.

"Hey," I smirked and put a hand on my hip, posing a little.

"You're—you're….Peter Pan," he smiled and continued looking surprised.

"And you're…?" I couldn't tell, but he was wearing a loose white long sleeve with a red sash around his abs and tight black jeans.

"Captain Hook," he said, raising his hand to show me a plastic hook. "How? How did you? What the?" he said as he let me inside.

"Hannah told me," I gave away. "At the soccer game."

"Ahh…" he understood. "So this is your doing?" He looked to Hannah who was standing in front of their mother on the couch, getting her hair done.

"Heeheehee," she giggled, reminding me of Cat, and nodded.

"Hannah hold still," their mom said. "Hello Jade, it's lovely to see you."

"Thanks, you too," I said. How long did we have to go on with fake pleasantries? I hated them.

"I wanted to be Wendy, see?" She pulled the sides of her light blue dress up to show me.

"Uh huh, you look just like her," With her light brown hair, she really did.

"But I needed a Peter Pan! And Jade said yes!" She beamed at Beck, who just shook his head and smiled. "And she's a really pretty Peter Pan!"

"Yes, she is," Beck said, looking at me. I looked back at him, and remembered the way his body felt under mine yesterday. I wondered if he was picturing the same moment because he was staring back at me with a glazed look in his eyes.

"There, all done!" Beck's mother's voice snapped us back to reality. "Jimmy! Get in here! Bring the camera!" she called to another room.

"Coming!" His father's voice boomed from somewhere else. He entered the room and greeted me happily as they ushered Hannah, Beck, and I together to take pictures. Normally I hated this kind of thing, and would've said so, but I didn't want to upset Hannah. Not when she looked so happy.

"Wait!" Hannah said when her father started turning off the camera.

"What for?" Their mother asked. "It's already going to get dark."

"I want the pictures to be complete!" She pouted. "Just like in the movie, I have Peter Pan and Captain Hook, but we have to wait for Tinkerbell!"

Tinkerbell?

"What do you mean sweetie?" Their mother asked curiously as the doorbell rang and the night took a turn for the worse.

Beck's father opened the door and in walked Beck's ex girlfriend and Hannah's slutty version of Tinkerbell.

"Hi!" Ally squealed to Beck's family as they all greeted each other happily.

"Oh Ally!" his mother sounded so pleased. "It's wonderful to see you, dear. And don't you look just darling!"

They hugged and I fought my urge to throw up. What the hell was she doing here? Doesn't she know how to break up with a guy? You're not supposed to just show up at his house out of nowhere!

"Hey Hannah!" She said as she hugged the little Wendy. "Oh my gosh, you look so cute! Hi Beck…" her gaze lingered on him while he waved awkwardly to her. "Jade? What are you doing here?" she looked at me puzzled and I remembered that Beck and I were 'just friends'.

"I invited her!" Hannah saved the day. "She's Peter Pan! Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Mmm hmm yeah she does," Ally replied sounding sincere, but she was giving me an odd look. Like she did not want me to be here.

"Well, we better get going," Beck said, breaking the silence. After a few more pictures and awkward small talk mostly about Ally's life since their break up, we finally left to trick or treat.

We walked in silence for the first few minutes till we got to the first house with its lights on, and Hannah spoke.

"Beck, give me the bag!" she said, in a hurry to get her treats. Beck pulled out a few Halloween decorated plastic bags and gave one to Hannah. He offered one to Ally, who laughed as if that was funny, and then gave one to me.

"What? I want free candy," I said when he and Ally gave me a look. We all accompanied Hannah to retrieve the candy and repeated this process for about an hour.

This was so much less fun than I thought it would be. I thought at least, Beck and I would get to talk, but Ally made that impossible. She spent the whole night practically retelling every detail of her and Beck's relationship.

"And remember the time we stopped at this tree to talk?" she said as we passed a random tree. Was she serious? Beck had stopped responding to her a long time ago, but she still went on. "And you told me about that test you had in Bio and I—,"

"Oh my gosh, Beck! Remember that time you breathed in oxygen at that place by that wall next to that streetlight?!" I couldn't hold back my sarcasm anymore, and mocked her, making Beck stifle a laugh and Ally shoot me a dirty look.

"Well!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ally, she was just kidding," Beck apologized for me, but was still trying not to laugh.

"Whatever," Ally pouted. "She just doesn't understand what it's like to have such vivid memories of being with someone you love."

"Excuse me?" I started. "You and Beck were together for 6 months, Kris and I have been together for almost 3 years."

"Yeah, well then I guess you're just too cold to cherish the memories," she looked away and I wanted to stab her with my scissors, but Beck was between us.

"Oh yeah well I guess you—,"

"Hey, look, Hannah! Another house!" Beck interrupted me and gave me a stern look. We argued with our expressions and I gave in, staying silent.

The four of us walked in silence the rest of the way back to Beck's house and I split from them as soon as we were there. I got into my car and drove away as fast as I could. I can't believe I let that little bitch talk to me like that. And I can't believe Beck let her. Whatever. Tonight's my party and I can do what I want to.

**Beck's POV**

After the horrible night of trick or treating, I couldn't shake Ally. She'd decided that I was going to drive her to Jade's party and I didn't have a good reason to say no.

I tried texting Jade, but she wasn't responding. I knew she was pissed about what Ally said, but it's not like there was anything I could do about it. I mean, not without making it obvious there was something going on between us.

Instead, I acted casual as Ally and I got in my truck ready to go. I'd dressed back in normal clothes, but she kept her slinky costume on.

"Beck?" She said as I backed out of my driveway. I wonder if Jade is at the party already?

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you show up to Tori's house yesterday?" Oh shit, when Jade asked me to leave with her, I didn't think to tell Ally.

"Oh I uh felt sick, went home. Sorry I forgot to tell you," I shrugged.

"Oh…" she nodded. "And…Jade took you home?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" I said probably too quickly. Ally and I had been together for 6 months; did she know me well enough to tell when I was lying?

"I saw you," she said, stopping my heart.

"You…saw me what?" I decided to play dumb.

"I saw you get in her car, and you guys drove off," she was staring at me from the passenger's seat but I stayed focused on the road.

"Oh, yeah she dropped me off," Friends did that, right?

"Mmmhmm," I saw her nod from the corner of my eye. "Beck, do you like her?"

"What? Yeah I guess, don't we all?"

"No, I mean…do you like like her?"

"What? No, we're just friends," I put my acting skills to work. "I told you Ally, I don't want to be in a relationship right now. With anyone."

"Yeah I know," she paused. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine." She believed me?

"I just…miss you."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say, but she didn't respond and I was grateful when we finally arrived at Kris' house.

His place was just as big as Jade's and had cars lined up around the block. There were a bunch of people hanging out on the lawn, and even more inside his huge living room. I scanned the crowd for Jade, while Ally went to look for Cat and Tori.

I walked around for about half an hour until I spotted her leaning against a wall facing the dance floor, looking bored. As the speakers boomed with a song I recognized, I got an idea and approached her swiftly.

"Hey!" I said over the music. "Dance with me!"

"What?" she shrugged at me like she didn't hear me. Instead of repeating myself, I took her hands and pulled her towards the crowd of gyrating bodies.

"Beck, no!" She shook her head and started to pull away. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes until she sighed and gave in. The slow beat of Usher's "U Got it Bad" blasted through the speakers as I pulled her close to me.

We swayed to the beat, completely in sync, and I felt her rest her cheek on my chest. I lowered my head to rest on her collarbone and breathed in her scent. The song seemed to fit perfectly to my feelings as I realized "Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more. Like my money, all my cars; you can have it all." I'd give up anything to be with her. At my favorite line, I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I'm your man, you're my girl. I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world." I said so only she could hear. I felt her laugh under my touch and look up at me. I could feel myself leaning in closer and closer to her lips like gravity was pushing us together, but stopped at Kris' loud voice.

"What tha fuck is this?!" He shouted a few feet away from us, surrounded by a few of his friends.

"Kris," Jade said, startled as she untangled herself from my hold and stepped closer to him.

"Why are you letting this fag feel you up?!" He yelled at her, he sounded drunk because his speech was slurred.

"What did you just call me?" I stepped up to him, Jade in between us. This asshole might be her boyfriend, but that doesn't give him free reign over me.

"You heard me!" He pushed me with one hand. "Stay away from my girl!"

As a crowd of people began to surround us, Jade pushed her way further between us, trying to separate us.

"Kris, relax!" She said up to him, with a hand on his chest. "We were just dancing!"

"No, JJ! This asshole thinks he can come into MY house, put his hands on MY girl and get away with it?"

"What the hell? Kick his ass, Kris!" One of his idiot friends said from behind him. On my left I saw Andre, Robbie, Tori, Cat, and Ally join the crowd, but my focus was on this moron.

"I'm the asshole?" I called to him. "You couldn't even be bothered to go to 'your girl's' first show last night!"

"Now you're telling me how to treat MY girlfriend?" He stepped forward, pushing Jade a little closer while she seemed to be trying to force him back.

"Someone should." I retorted.

"Trust me, she's satisfied," he said like the douche bag he was.

"Aww yeah!" Another one of his friends said, and I couldn't even begin to see what Jade saw in this guy.

"Trust ME," I brought his attention back to me. "She's not."

"Ohhhh," the crowd of teenagers jeered.

"You're acting like you need to be taught a lesson," he said as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"Fight fight fight!" the audience chanted.

"Kris, calm down," Jade was trying to say to him. "Let's just go outside, okay?!"

"What the fuck?" He said, looking down at her for a second. "Don't tell me what to do, bitch!"

With one swift movement of his arm he shoved her aside, making her fall to the ground, and I lost it. I punch him as hard as I could and he staggered back. He rebounded quickly though and came back up to hit me once on the cheek and once in my gut.

Before I could get another shot in, Andre and Robbie were pulling me back, and so were his friends to him. I fought their grip on me, wanting nothing more than to beat his face in.

His friends let him go and followed him as he pull Jade's arm out the door, making the crowds excitement die down. What the hell, where was he taking her?

I wriggled out of Andre and Robbie's hold and went out the front door where they had just gone. I saw two of his friends get in the back of his corvette and him go to stand in the driver's doorway, Jade headed for the passenger's.

"Jade!" I called to her, making her stop and turn to me. The gang followed me outside and gathered a few feet behind me. "Don't go."

She looked at me as if there was nothing she could do and shook her head. No way is she going with him.

"Jade, come on!" I stepped closer to her. "Don't get in the car, he's drunk. Stay!"

"Get in the fucking car, Jade!" Kris called from his seat, the car already started.

"I'll be fine," she said quickly. "I'll see you later." She waved and I just stood there and watched her get in the car.

Before taking off, Kris shot me one last cocky smirk to show who had won this fight. He raced out of the driveway, leaving me with my misery all alone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jade's POV**

The second I stepped out of my car, I regretted doing what I was about to. Still, I walked across the gravel driveway and stepped up the small stair and knocked on the door. I knocked harder, but there was no answer.

"Beck, it's me. Open the door!" I called through the shiny metal door. I could hear his TV on at a low volume, and his car was in the driveway. "I know you're here, open the door. I just wanna talk." I said, still knocking.

Still no response. I took a step back and started to leave, but stopped myself. I couldn't just leave, not when things had been left so weird Saturday night. I'd been calling/texting him nonstop the second Kris dropped me off at home, but he hadn't replied.

I even went as far as to ask Andre if he'd heard from Beck. He'd said that Beck didn't show up to Tori's house so they could all do homework together like they'd planned, and that he hadn't heard from him. I hate the uncertainty of all this.

I mean, is he angry? Is he hurt or sad? These questions had been running on a loop in my mind since I got in the car with Kris last night, the most important one being is he done with me?

So instead of playing it cool and waiting for him to contact me, when 4 o'clock rolled around I couldn't take it anymore; I drove straight here. Like I said, I regretted it the moment I got here. This just isn't me. I'm not the girl who begs for forgiveness or can't stand when some guy won't reply to my texts. I'm always in control and I don't need anyone.

At least that's what I was trying to convince myself while I stood like a moron in Beck's driveway. Ugh. Something about him was just so irritating, but I couldn't resist him. Even now, I dreaded the conversation we would have, but I wanted it so bad.

At last, I couldn't take the uncertainty anymore and I kicked his door as hard as I could. It made a loud bang, and opened wide. I walked in smiling, why hadn't I thought of that sooner?

"What the?" He said as he walked out of his bathroom. He was wearing black sweatpants and a gray tank top. He looked tired, but so hot. He walked past me to the door and put his fingers over the dent my foot had made. He shook his head and shut the door again then walked back to sit on his bed and stare at his TV.

"Hey," I said as casually as possible. He didn't even respond, he just looked at me with an expression I couldn't read and returned to stare at the screen. "So…I called you. A lot."

"Yeah, I know," He said calmly. Was he really going to make this that difficult? I took a step towards him, and he stayed where he was.

"Why didn't you answer?" I said, slightly annoyed. He could've at least sent me a text or something.

"I decided I'm tired of wondering which version of you I'll get," He said with the most attitude I'd ever heard him use as he turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," he said, stood up and took a step towards me. "Sometimes you're in a good mood; you're nice; you make me feel like a million bucks. Then just like that, you snap. And you're mad and jealous and you just…you refuse to let me in."

"What are you saying?" I sighed. This wasn't what I'd been expecting.

"I'm saying I'm sick of it!"

"Then leave!" I couldn't control my volume. "No one is forcing you to keep coming back. If it's such torture to be around me, stop!"

"I can't!" He yelled at me for the first time and I flinched. I was used to this with Kris, he could get pretty angry when he was drunk, but with Beck it was so different. "Don't you think I've tried? I can't not be in love with you!"

I backed away from him unintentionally and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. He kept saying he was in love with me. And sometimes I liked it. But most of the time, I wanted him to shut up.

He was just making things that much more complicated. We've known each other for less than a month, and already things had gotten out of control. I know I have feelings for him, but he talks about love like it's that simple. Like he could possibly know enough about me to love me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, hating how small my voice sounded.

"For what?" he asked, looking at me cautiously. I don't blame him, it's not often that I apologize.

"I don't know," I shook my head and shrugged. There was so much. "For leaving you Saturday night. For letting Kris hit you. For denting your door…For making a mess of your life."

"Jade, you didn't make a mess of my life," He stepped closer, and looked me in the eye. "You made my life so much better, you have no idea."

"I have some idea…" I divulged. As much as I hated lying and dealing with the complicated repercussions of seeing Beck on the side, I never felt more alive than when we were together.

"And as for the door…the dent…adds character," he grinned putting his hands on my hips, and I knew I was forgiven. I smiled and looked up into his chocolate eyes.

"Why didn't you go to Tori's today?" I asked as he brought me over to sit on his bed. He sat beside me with an arm around my waist.

"I was really tired," he admitted. That made concurred with the light shadows under his eyes and with his pajamas. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"I was too worried about you," he shrugged.

"You worry too much." He seriously did, I was fine.

"You're kidding, right?" He raised his eyebrows and sat back to look at me. "I watched you get into a car with your drunk boyfriend. I was out of my mind, you didn't text me until like 4am when I was about to call the cops to go look for you!"

"Beck, relax. I was fine." He was blowing this way out of proportion.

"Fine? You could've died Jade!"

"I didn't, though," I pointed out. "Beck, Kris drives like that all the time. To be honest, it's kind of an improvement from his usual driving skills."

"Don't joke about it." He looked at me gravely. "Jade…I don't know what I'd do if—if something happened to you…" The way he looked deep in my eyes sent shivers down my spine. "Promise me you'll never do that again."

"Beck I—,"

"Promise me!" His eyes were so expressive, and I could hear the desperation in his voice; maybe he did really care?

"I promise," I whispered before moving forward to kiss him. He put his arms back around me and I leaned into his embrace, it always felt so right.

"Sleep over tonight?" I said, pulling back for a moment; I want to be in his arms all night.

"Hmmm…" He looked thoughtful. I gave him my death stare but he just smiled. "Of course." He pecked my lips lightly. "I just have to do some things before. Meet you at yours in an hour?"

"I guess." I pouted as he stood up, he was always gone too soon.

"Time will fly by," he said as I walked to the door. Yeah right. I was at my most impatient when I was waiting for Beck.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes, and opened the door stepping outside. He walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye, only making me crave more that I couldn't have now.

"See you soon," he said, smirking as I drove off. Not soon enough.

**Beck's POV**

I walked from my driveway into my house through the side door leading to the kitchen. I was still smiling from Jade's visit, even though it hadn't gone as I intended.

When she'd texted me the first time, saying she was home and she wanted to talk, first I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, I got angry. I mean, what had taken her so long to let me know she was alive?

I'd told myself that when I saw her, I'd tell her exactly what I was thinking. I'd tell her that I wanted to be with her, no strings attached. No Kris or Ally, just us. I'd been so determined that she see how serious I was about us, but the second she kicked in my door, I knew I was toast.

The way she looked everywhere but my eyes when she started talking…she looked so ridiculously cute when she was nervous. And then she actually apologized, a phenomenon I definitely hadn't foreseen. I was putty in her hands.

Still, at least I'd gotten her to make that promise to me. And now we had plans for tonight. I wanted to go straight to her house now, but my mother had texted me earlier to ask me to help her with the sink or something so here I am.

"Mom?" I called to her as she fetched something out of a cupboard.

"Oh, Beck!" she said my name happily, as she brought out a can from the shelves inside. "I didn't hear you come in."

"What did you need me for?" I asked; hopefully this won't take long. I walked over to the counter beside her, waiting for my assignment.

"Well hold on a minute, honey," She stalled, making me tap my foot excitedly. "How was that party last night?"

"Fine," I simplified the entire night into a one word lie. "So that chore…?"

"Was that Jade's car I heard just now in the driveway?" She said trying to seem casual, but then I looked down at the can she'd brought out and had a realization.

"Mom, were you spying on me?"

"What? Heavens, no!" she always was a terrible liar. Maybe that's where I got it from.

"Then why were you in the cabinet looking for…a can of expired chicken broth when I walked in?" I read the can now in my hand.

"I was just…"

"Trying to look busy?"

"Cleaning out the cabinet," She came up with. "I've been putting it off for weeks."

"Alright mom, whatever you say…"

"But since you brought her up…" Oh, boy. "What's going on between you and Jade?" I knew her curiosity would get the best of her sooner or later.

"Mom."

"Of course you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business who my only son associates with…" she tried to guilt trip me. "I'm just making conversation. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Perfectly fine. I love you though, you know that right?"

"Alright," I gave in, she could literally go on for hours like that. "I like her."

"You like her?" It was certainly an understatement, but I didn't need her to know all the gory details.

"Yeah. I like her."

"Beck," she looked at me sympathetically. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has a boyfriend." Ugh. As if I needed to be reminded. "How do you think this can end? You need a nice girl who's available! What about Ally?"

"Ugh!" I shook my head, was she really doing this?

"She's sweet and considerate and doesn't have metal sticking out of her face."

"Mom, me and Ally are over."

"But Beck she's—"

"I know! She's nice and sweet and all those things, but she doesn't make me feel the way Jade does." I can't believe I'm having this conversation. Privacy was one of the main reasons I moved into the RV. "I know things are complicated with her…but she's worth it."

"Beck, girls like that don't commit."

"What do you mean girls like that?"

"You know, the kind that go around cheating on their boyfriends, leaving bite marks on other boys, dressing so so…provocatively!"

"Oh my god," I could almost laugh at the way she sounded. She acted as if she was mother Theresa all of a sudden.

"Beck, I'm serious!"

"Well, so am I." I hated judgmental people, and up until now I didn't think my mother was one. "You don't know her, so stop acting like you know anything about the situation."

"Beck, wait!" She called to me as I walked out of the house and into my truck. I almost never fight with my parents. To be honest, I almost never fight with anyone. Except Jade. It seemed like we were always fighting, and I'm sick of it. I'm starting to wonder if she really is worth the fight?

* * *

_**Okay have a great day : )**_

_**P.s. I finally saw Opposite Date and I almost died! It was like perfect! Don't you think so? : D **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hiiiiiiiiii!**_

_**I talk enough at the end…lol**_

_**Enjoy? : )**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

When I got to Jade's house I rang the doorbell and knocked but she didn't answer. I tried to knob and it twisted open; unlocked. I walked inside slowly, not sure if that was left open for me or not.

"Jade?" I called to the empty house. My voice seemed to echo in the silence with no response. I climbed the staircase and walked to her room, stopping when I heard music. Through her ajar bedroom door I could hear a piano being played.

I walked into her room slowly and saw her sitting in the corner playing the grand piano I'd assumed was a decoration. She had her eyes closed as she played a melancholy tune with more talent than I knew she had. As I approached the piano, she opened her eyes to and stopped playing.

"Hi," she said, looking at me solemnly.

"Hi," I repeated and sat down next to her on the bench. "Keep playing."

To my surprise, she did as I said and continued the sad song. When she finished, I put my hands on the keys and played the only few notes I knew from an old song.

"You play?" She asked, watching me.

"No," I admitted. "But I always wanted to learn."

"Here," she said, putting her right hand over mine and pressing the keys under it to play a few notes. "Try that."

Instead of attempting to repeat what she'd been trying to teach me, I put my hand on her neck and brought her to kiss me. She let me, returning my kiss slowly like we had all the time in the world.

"I don't think you'd do well with private lessons," she said when we broke apart.

"What are you talking about? We were making some real progress just now," I smiled and leaned back to kiss her. She laughed lightly and put her arms around my neck as she unleashed her tongue in my mouth. I moved my hands around her just as a ringing noise sounded from somewhere in her room.

"Hold on," she said as she got up from the piano and went to her computer. I'd only been here five minutes, and already we were being interrupted. "Cat's video calling me. I'm gonna answer, be quiet okay?"

"As you wish," I said as I laid down on the hard piano bench.

"Hi hi!" I heard Cat say when the ringing stopped.

"What do you want?" Jade said to the point. I smiled, at least she seemed to want to get back to me.

"I need help!" I pictured Cat pouting as she said this.

"With what?"

"I don't know what to do about Sikowitz' project!" Cat whined. "Robbie and I are supposed to act out I Want You Back by the Jackson 5 but it's not working."

"Why not?" Jade asked the question I was thinking. "That's a great song, and you like Robbie don't you?"

"Well…" I eavesdropped intensely waiting for her answer. Robbie had been crushing on Cat for as long as I've known him.

"Yes or no?!" Jade screamed impatiently.

"Yes!" Cat said quickly. I knew it! "But it's still weird, and Robbie is getting shy or something and it's making our whole scene awkward!"

"Ugh, Cat! Do I have to do everything for you?" Jade said sounding irritated. "You play the girl that brushed him off like you didn't like him, he plays the guy that got tired of waiting and left you. You realize you were an idiot and that he's an amazing guy and beg him for another chance. In the end he goes back to you because he's always loved you. Easy!"

"Oh my gosh! JJ that's brilliant!" Cat clapped happily. She was right, that was a great idea, and cheesier than I was used to hearing from Jade. I sat up from the piano bench as I got tired of the uncomfortable position.

"I know," Jade responded. "And don't call me that." I smiled as I got up and sat on Jade's bed, I'd have to think of a better nickname for her.

"Sorry!" Cat apologized quickly. "So what do you think we should wear?"

"Cat, I'm busy, and I'm not your director so—,"

"Ahh!" Jade was cut off by Cat's squealish scream. "Jade!" She whispered to the screen. "Someone's on your bed!"

Jade turned to look at me laying down as I saw that my legs appeared on her screen behind her. She shot me a look and a put my hands up to mouth sorry; I was so tired I forgot I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Uh yeah I know…" Jade said back to Cat.

"Those are Beck's shoes!" Cat squealed again as she seemed to focus on Jade's screen. "Is Beck there?! Why is he on your bed?"

Jade looked back at me panicked and all I could do was shrug. It's not like I was trespassing by being here, we were friends…just hanging out.

"Oh uh…yeah, he is," Jade said slowly to Cat as I moved to get into her view and waved at her."

"Hey Cat," I smiled, trying to seem casual.

"Hi Beck!" She beamed at me.

"Cat, stop yelling!" Jade shouted hypocritically. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Why are you on Jade's bed?" Cat went on, in a quieter tone.

"We uh…we were rehearsing for our project too," I came up with.

"And you needed her bed?" Cat wrinkled her eyebrows innocently.

"What? No, no. I'm just sleepy, and Jade was talking to you so this seemed like a good place to sit," I answered. That was a good explanation right?

"Ohhh," Cat nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah, well great talking, gotta go now," Jade said abruptly. "Bye." She clicked on something, x-ing out Cat's face on her monitor. "Do you think she believed that?"

"That we were rehearsing? Or that I'm sleepy?" I questioned joking. "Because I am sleepy, and we do need to rehearse."

"I think she believed you," she said to herself, seeming to ignore what I'd just said. "You don't think she'll tell anyone or anything right?"

"Jade," I brought her back to reality and she looked at me. "Relax. She believed me and she won't say anything, why would she?" She stayed quiet but seemed like she was thinking of a reason. "She wouldn't! So let's just have a good day, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she walked over to the bed where I was. She leaned across her bed a little to kiss me lightly. "But you're right." She said as she stood up and walked away from me.

"About what?" I don't want to be right about anything if it means she has to stop kissing me.

"We need to practice," she said as she came back towards me with a notebook in her hand. "Sikowitz said we start performing these things on Wednesday, and we've barely done anything."

"What do you mean? We sorted out who's saying what, that's half the battle," I tried to convince her to save homework for another time.

"Beck, we only sorted out which verse we were doing, we still need to work on lines. Come on, it won't take that long," she said, handing me a paper with the lyrics of Love the Way You Lie printed on it.

"Alright," I exaggerated a sigh. "Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit," she smiled at me and took out a highlighter.

**Jade's POV**

I don't know how Beck and I managed to get anything done right now. Every two minutes he tried to kiss me, and his hands kept trailing up my legs, making me lose my train of thought.

Aside from his rude interruptions, I myself couldn't keep my eyes off him. We'd moved downstairs to my living room because it was too easy for him to fall asleep on my bed. Now we were both sitting cross legged on my couch facing each other.

We had our lyrics/scripts in our hands all marked with our pens and highlighters. We'd chosen to do start with the chorus followed by the third verse, and end with the chorus again.

"So you're sure you want to do it that way?" Beck asked me again. We'd just agreed that we would act out the song just as Eminem rapped it. He was mad, frustrated, and honest. Beck would play the angry, abusive boyfriend while I was the girlfriend trying to leave him.

"Beck for the third time, yes!" I said annoyed, I hated repeating myself.

"I'm only asking because things can get intense…" he sounded like he was trying to warn me or something.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that I take my acting seriously." I knew that already. "And I'm not gonna hold back…I just don't want you to get scared or anything."

"Hah!" I tried not to laugh. "Beck, I'll be fine."

"Alright, then…" he said unconvincingly. "Just remember that I love you."

"Ugh, can we just practice this already!"

"Fine, let's do a read through just to make sure we have the right timing and everything down, okay?"

"Yeah, okay?" I said, and started the scene with my first line. "You're just gonna stand there and watch me burn?"

"That's alright because I like the way it hurts," he continued our scene as planned.

"You're just gonna stand there and hear me cry?"

"That's alright because I love the way you lie." He finished the chorus. "And then we step closer and look at each other…"

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean," I went on. "And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine."

"But you're temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me. When it comes to love—,"

"Beck that's my line," I pointed out. This is why we needed to practice!

"What? Where?"

"When it comes to love you're just as blinded," I pointed to it on his page. "I wanted that line, see its highlighted blue."

"Oh," he nodded and scribbled something on his paper. "Sorry, I looked too fast or something. Let's try it again."

"This isn't working," I said truthfully. "I think we've been doing this too long, we need a break."

"Really?" he smiled, throwing his paper and highlighter on the floor. "Well, if you insist."

"I do," I said as I stood up. "And I'm starving." He followed me into my kitchen and sat on a stool watching me.

"Are you finally gonna cook for me?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"Hah! Fat chance," I answered as I pulled out a thick stack of glossy papers from a drawer. "This is my version of cooking, so take your pick."

"Uh huh…" he looked at the large amount of take out menus I'd just placed before him and laughed. "You're so domestic."

"Hey, shut up! It's not like my father ever taught me to cook," I said as he calmed his laughter down. "And I when I was old enough to learn, my mom was already…" He stopped laughing completely and looked at me cautiously. "Gone." I finished awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," He said after a long pause.

"Don't say that anytime I bring her up. It's weird."

"Yeah, okay." He obliged quickly but let another long pause go by. "So did she know how to cook?"

"Yeah, she did," I smiled at the vague memories I had of my mother making us all dinner. "She was the best." I looked down unintentionally avoiding his gaze and this conversation.

"I umm…" he started and I hoped he wouldn't apologize again. People always said they were sorry when someone died. I know they're just trying to be polite, but really it was just annoying to me. Beck surprised me though by smiling and handing me a menu saying, "I think we should order cheeseburgers."

"Okay," I smiled, and tried to ignore the burning in my cheeks. I don't know how else to explain it, but sometimes he just…got me.

Half an hour later we were in my entertainment room trying to agree on a movie to watch.

"Come on, Beck!" I pleaded. "Everyone needs to see The Scissoring at least once in their lifetime."

"Can't we wait until daytime? Scary movies at night while we're alone in a mansion like this?" he tried to persuade me. "The night after Halloween? That's like a scary movie in itself. Let's watch Gladiator, that movie never gets old."

"Ughhh!" I complained. "Fine, but you have to go get the door."

"I didn't hear the…" he stopped when the doorbell rang. "How did you…?" I smirked and he shook his head deciding he didn't want to know. I put in the DVD and waited on the comfortable couch for him to come back.

"They remembered your ranch," he said as he returned to the room with a box of our food and sodas. We set up our food and started watching the movie. When we finished eating, I couldn't help but snuggle closer to Beck when he put his arm around me. I loved how we could do something as simple as watching a movie, and still have a great time.

"Alright, so Gladiator never gets old!" I gave in when the movie ended. "Beck?" I looked to see his eyes closed and his breathing steady. "Beck, wake up…" I shook him a little and stood up. "Let's go upstairs…" I kissed him lightly as he wearily stood up.

"Mmmhmm…" he agreed and started walking up to my room.

"Wait here." I told him as I sat him down on the edge of my bed. He smiled at me

and nodded while I went to my bathroom. I still had one last surprise for him.

I pulled out the sexy night shirt I'd bought to replace the one Hannah tore that time, and slipped it on. This one was navy blue, low cut, and see through. It's flowy, sheer fabric stopped above my belly button and came with matching underwear.

"What do you think?" I said as I exited my bathroom and posed in the doorway. When he didn't respond, I looked over at my bed to see him on his back; fast asleep. I sighed and gave up on any plans I'd had for this night.

I woke him just enough to get him to lay in the right place, then got into bed next to him. I moved closer to him and nestled myself against his chest. I looked at his sleeping form one last time before shutting off the lights completely.

* * *

_**The end! For now!**_

_**P.s. I just found out Tori Saves Beck and Jade will air on November 3**__**rd**__**, which is my birthday! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hellooooo **_

_**So I'm supposed to be studying for three tests I have tomorrow…but instead I decided to update so I really hope you like this! Lol**_

_**Anyways, enjoy? : )**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I don't know what time it is, but the sun isn't up yet. I'm not sure if he woke up first or if I did, but whatever the case, we've been up talking for at least an hour.

"Seven…eight…" I heard him mumble and tap areas on my stomach with each number. He was laying lower than me on my bed, propped up on his elbows while I laid still on my back with my eyes closed. He was playing a game he seemed to just invent a few minutes ago. There was no winner or any strategy, he just counted and recounted the freckles on my torso until he reached my chest and neck.

Then he'd kiss me and lower himself down to count again. This was the fourth time he was counting, but I didn't mind. His body felt warm on mine, and I liked that I could feel his chest rising and falling.

"Nine…ten...," he continued. He'd gotten three different totals each time he counted but it didn't seem to faze him. It was like he was just trying to memorize my body or something. I would be creeped out if I didn't do the same thing to him when he wasn't looking.

"Hey how'd you get this scar?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?" I sat up a little and looked to see what he was talking about.

"This one," he said pointing to a small pink line on my right side. "It looks like something cut you. What happened?"

"I got shanked in juvy," I said with a straight face. When his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised I couldn't stifle my laughter.

"That's not funny!" He play hit me, but smiled. "Seriously, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still grinning from his expression. "You know that picture of me and Kris on a boat in my closet?"

"Yeah."

"That day Kris and his friends were trying to fish, and Kris was playing with this knife you use to cut fish—,"

"And he cut you?!" He sounded outraged.

"Not on purpose," Man, he knew how to overreact. "I didn't see the knife and I sort of walked into it."

"What an idiot." I made a face and he clarified. "Kris! Not you."

"Yeah, well it didn't hurt that bad." I closed my eyes again.

"You always downplay any pain you're in…" he mumbled again into before I left his lips kiss the place I knew the scar was. I tried not to giggle as he left a trail of kisses up my body slowly.

"So what's going on with you two?" He asked when he reached my lips.

"I…told him I needed some space," I answered honestly, but kept my eyes closed.

"Space?" I could almost see the face I knew he was making. "And he was okay with that?"

"Yep," I said swiftly, choosing to not include the hour long fight I'd had with Kris about 'space'.

"Hmmm…" he kissed my neck softly. "So I have you all to myself?"

"For now…" I said as he continued to kiss my neck. I breathed in his scent as his body seemed to engulf mine before I drifted into sleep.

**Beck's POV**

I'm not sure when I fell asleep again; definitely after Jade because I remember getting off her after we talked about Kris. I don't know what time it is either, but I could see bits of sunshine trying to get through her black curtains.

I looked to my left and soon turned my whole body to face Jade's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, no scowl or anything. I don't know when she'd but on that outfit, but I'm sorry I missed it.

"Stop watching me," she murmured so I could barely hear.

"I thought you were asleep." I moved to run my hand over her hair.

"I know." Of course she did. "And it's creepy."

"I think it's supposed to be romantic."

"Creepy." She said as her eyes fluttered open. I know I'd just seen them a few hours ago, but I really missed that blue.

"Good morning," I said before leaning in to kiss her. When I pulled away she was smiling a smile I never saw her use in public.

"Morning," she said as she moved to stretch. "What time is it?"

"Seven," I said after looking behind me at the clock on her nightstand.

"What?!" she raised her voice and almost jumped out of bed. "It's late, we overslept!"

"What? School starts at 8."

"Yeah I know, that only gives me like 45 minutes to get ready!"

"You look beautiful already," I said looking her up and down.

"Shut up." Was all she said before walking over to rummage through her drawers. "Don't you need to get ready too? Put some product in your hair or something?"

"Nahh," I yawned as I sat up slowly. "I just need to shower."

"Well, you'll have to wait. I'm going first."

"Is that so?" I said as I got up and walked over to her open restroom door.

"Beck, if you get in that shower, I will personally escort you to your funeral." She threatened while still going through a pile of clothes.

"I guess you'll have to catch me first though, right?" I said before running into her bathroom.

"Beck!" She screamed and chased after me. By the time she caught up to me I had already stripped and was in her tub trying to figure out how to turn the water on. I turned a random knob making a cold stream of water spew from her shower head.

"Ahh!" I looked frantically at the knobs trying to make it warm. I heard her laughing and looked to see her clutching her stomach, giggling hysterically. "Babe, which one is it?!"

She waited a painful few seconds before calming down enough to reach inside and twist a knob I decided to never forget. The water got warm and I relaxed, almost forgetting she was still standing there. I looked over and saw her standing with her hands on her hips.

"There's room for two…," I smiled and held out my hand to her. She looked thoughtful for a second and tilted her head.

A moment later she gave me a mischievous smirk and pulled her thin night shirt off. I couldn't help but stare at her bare chest while she shimmied out of her underwear. The second she stepped into the shower, I was on her, kissing at her neck and chest like I was hungry.

I rubbed her breasts gently, sucking them till she moaned against me. I could feel the vibration through her chest and I started kissing harder, biting lightly.

"Mmm…," she said right at my ear while I rubbed both her nipples between my thumbs and index fingers. I bit at her neck gently working my way to her lips. She tasted sweet when she slid her tongue into my mouth to play with mine.

I felt her wet hands slide down my chest, not stopping till she reached my already hard dick. She grasped it between us and rubbed it at a medium pace, wasting no time. I tried to focus on kissing her and not coming too fast, but she was too good. Before long I could feel the pressure building with each stroke of her pale hand.

She sped up at the same time she bit my bottom lip, not letting me step back from her. I couldn't take the heat anymore as the water beat down on us making it easy for her to pump her hand up and down faster and faster.

I completely stopped my part in our kiss, barely able to breathe as I exploded between us. I wrapped my arms around her as my knees buckled while she slowed down her pace, squeezing me lightly until I was finally done coming.

She smiled and without a word, stepped behind me to grab her bottle of shampoo. I watched her put some on her hand and start to wash her hair gently, still breathing unevenly.

I was at a loss for words so I just stared at her while she went on with her shower as if I wasn't there. I did the same, but couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face every other second.

I finished before her and stepped out of the tub to grab a towel and start drying myself. That was probably the best shower I'll ever have.

"Can you hand me that towel?" she spoke to me after she turned off the water. I grabbed another towel and walked towards her, still smiling like a fool.

"Would you wipe that look off your face?" she said like she was mad, but I could tell she wanted to laugh.

"Anything you say," I said after handing her a towel. I walked to her mirror to brush my teeth but found myself staring at her through the reflection. I watched as she patted herself dry in the tub, bending down to reach her legs. She snapped back up but swayed like I'd seen her do on top of the counter. "Jade?"

"Yeah?" she answered but her voice sounded shaky.

"Are you okay?" I turned to look at her, and saw her take a step out of the tub. Her eyes closed and her legs stumbled beneath her. I moved fast, but not fast enough as she still hit her head on the edge of the bathtub. "Jade? Jade?"

I tried not to shake her to hard, but couldn't stop the panic from taking over. I repeated her name again and she blinked her eyes open.

"Jade?" I held her body tight to mine. "Oh my god. You're okay. Are you okay? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Beck…" her voice was muffled by my chest and I released her a bit.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, you're bleeding!" I lifted her as carefully as possible and sat her on the closed toilet seat. I grabbed a wet washcloth and dabbed lightly on the spot that seemed to be dripping blood from her scalp. "Does that hurt? Where's your phone? I have to call an ambulance."

"No!" She spoke coherently for the first time.

"Jade, I'm not arguing about this. You're bleeding!"

"No!" She screamed again and jerked back from my hold on her. "No hospitals!"

"Jade, you hit your head, you need to see a doctor." I tried to reason with her, but she continued to pull away from my grasp.

"Beck." She looked at me seriously. "Not right now, okay?"

"What? No of course now!" She was crazy. "Who knows what could've happened when you fainted. Where's the phone?"

"Beck!" She tried again, but I wasn't budging. Not this time.

"Jade." I looked to her and we started an intense staring contest, neither of us breaking it until the sound of her doorbell ringing throughout the house startled us. It rang again and she stood up, taking a towel to wrap around herself.

"Jade, wait!" I called to her as she left the bathroom. "Come on, that had to hurt; you're still in pain. Let's just go to the ER and make sure nothing's wrong."

"The only place I'm going is downstairs to answer my door," she said as she threw on an outfit quickly.

"Jade, please." I pleaded with her. "For me."

"Beck," she didn't even look at me. "I'm fine, I slipped on some water and now you're giving me a headache."

"Jade!" I didn't mean to yell but at least it got her attention. She stood at her door with one hand on the knob but looked back at me.

"Beck, I'm fine." She looked at me with a soft expression I wasn't used to. "I promise." With that she left me alone in her room with nothing but worry.

**Jade's POV**

The loud ringing of the lunch bell rang, making my headache that much worse. I got up from my seat and left my class headed to my locker in a rush. I had a bottle of aspirin in there that had my name on it.

I didn't have time to grab any this morning after the whole incident. Beck worried way too much. I slipped and fell; already he wanted to have me checked into a hospital. Yeah it hurt, but that's no reason to get a doctor involved. A hospital would call my father, and I don't need him to start telling me how to live my life.

That's why I'd been so glad Cat showed up when she did. She came to my house to ask for a ride to school, something about her brother forgetting her at a gas station down the street. I didn't really care as long as it got Beck to back off.

I'd sent him a quick text and didn't even go back to say goodbye. He just needed a minute to relax. I realized he was still worked up though when I got to my locker and he was already there with his arms crossed.

"Hey," I smiled like nothing had happened.

"How's your head?" He said in a hushed tone.

"It's great, how's yours?" I said as I opened my locker.

"Not funny," he gave me a grave look. "Seriously."

"It's fine," I said as I dropped two pills from a bottle into my hand.

"Then what's that for?"

"I have a slight headache." I gave away, and popped the pills with a drink of water. "No big deal."

"Jade…" he said as threw his head back against a locker.

"Beck," I put my hand on his chest. "Please don't start. I swear I'll let you take me to the hospital if the pain gets any worse, okay?"

"Really?" he looked at me skeptically.

"Really." I nodded and slammed my locker shut.

"I guess so…" he said after a long pause. "But you have to be honest; don't rationalize the pain, okay?"

"Okay." I said and smiled as I walked towards the café. He followed behind me and we sat down at the table with the rest of the group already there.

"Hey, guys." I greeted, trying to ignore the weird looks they were giving me and Beck. I'd almost forgotten the scene he and Kris had made at my party Saturday, it seemed like so long ago.

They said hi back lamely, and continued with the awkward silences until Cat started telling a story about her brother. We all pretended to listen till she finished and things got quiet again.

"So how's your project for Sikowitz' going?" I asked Cat.

"Really good!" She clapped excitedly and gave Robbie a shy smile. "But we still really really need to practice."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tori said brightly. "Why don't we all have sleepover at my house tomorrow? We can practice all night for the project Wednesday."

"Sounds good." Andre nodded.

"I'm in." Beck said smoothly.

"Ooooh sleepover!" Cat clapped again.

"I'll go!" Robbie said right after Cat agreed to go.

"I guess." I muttered, not that excited to spend a night with the whole group when I could have Beck to myself instead.

"It'll be so much fun!" Ally chimed in, reminding me that she existed. She perked up and started talking about her new pajamas while I rolled my eyes. "Wait…Tori aren't you paired with Sinjin?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Tori frowned.

"Well are you gonna invite him to the sleepover?" Ally asked.

"I guess I have to…" she whined.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as him." I said bluntly.

"Well, if Jade doesn't want him there I guess I can't invite him!" Tori said quickly, making us all laugh.

They went on to talk about their projects while I stole quick glances at Beck from across the table. He smiled at me, catching my eye and winked. I hated the idea of sharing him with everyone else for a night, but I had to remember: we're just friends.

Yeah, right.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hi!**_

_**Guest begged for Jade to not get pregnant in this story. Lol**_

_**I promise, she won't : )**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I woke up Tuesday morning with a throbbing pain going on in my head. I sat up as slow as possible and tried to breathe through it. The pain had subsided yesterday when I took some aspirin, but returned later in the day.

Beck had come home with me again so I had to act like I was good to avoid a trip to the emergency room. I know he means well, but I don't think he really understands the way me and my dad function. As long as I do well in school and don't get arrested, I can live however I please. Drawing attention to myself with the whole hospital ordeal would only ruin that relationship.

Speaking of Beck, I looked at my empty bed suddenly remembering he was supposed to be in it. We'd hung out all afternoon doing homework, going through my CD collection, and well…he counted a few more freckles. We still managed to make time to rehearse our lyric scene for Sikowitz' project.

It was going better than I thought it would, Beck is a really great actor. He acted angry and frustrated but hurt and vulnerable at the same time, it was pretty awesome to see him. Of course I could still tell that he was acting. I don't know why that is, but I knew it was all fake; maybe because I knew the real him.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs wearing Beck's t shirt that I'd stolen off his back and nothing else. The shirt covered most of my butt and it's not like anyone was gonna see me but him so who cares.

I made my way to the kitchen to see him cooking once again. His hair was perfect as ever even though he was topless and still wearing his pajama pants. He had the radio on and was lip syncing and dancing to some Bruno Mars song. I tried to stay quiet but failed when he looked so ridiculous I had to laugh out loud.

"Hey," he looked up and grinned at me, not the least bit ashamed. "Oh you know you know you know I'd never ask you to change! If perfect's what you're searching for than just stay the same…" He started singing to me as I got nearer. He pulled me into his arms and forced me to dance, completely making me forget how much I hated this song.

"…'Cause girl you're amazing," He looked at me like a lovesick puppy as the song ended. "Just the way you are…"

He kissed me softly and released his hold on me to go back to cooking…eggs now that I saw. And bacon. Where did he find all this stuff?

"You know…" I said as I wrapped my arms around his bare torso from behind. "I hate waking up alone."

"Is that so?" He moved an arm around me bringing me to his side. He looked at me and my legs felt weak…in a good way I think. "I'll try to remember that…" he mumbled before kissing me again; this time slower and much much better.

I put a hand on his cheek to pull him closer to me and make it easier for my tongue to play with his. He pulled me tighter to his side with the one arm he had around my waist as I started to run out of air.

"Ahem," I heard the familiar fake throat clear and broke apart from Beck's lips with a frown. Beck didn't freak as much this time, only loosened his grip around my waist.

"Hi dad," I fake smiled and tried to act casual while pulling the hem on my shirt down as low as it would go.

"Jade," he nodded at me and went to the pile of mail on the counter.

"You remember Beck…"

"Sure I do," he said, while opening an envelope.

"Good morning, sir," Beck said politely while flipping a piece of bacon.

"Of course I remember him more…clothed shall we say?" My father said with a fake smile as he shredded a piece of paper. "Jade, a word please?" he motioned for me to follow him as he left to the living room.

"I'll be right back," I said as I rolled my eyes and followed him as he was putting on the jacket of his suit by the front door. "You summoned…"

"If you insist on carrying on with this little…fling, I think you should make the necessary lifestyle changes."

"What are you talking about?"

"At least make an effort to hide him," He was seriously more mad that I didn't hide Beck than the fact that he was here? "Don't parade your tryst half naked around my kitchen, and tell him to move that truck into the garage where the neighbors can't see."

"…..Okay," I said after a pause.

"Did you get that new phone?" He said as he picked up his briefcase.

"Yeah."

"Good, send your number to my secretary when you get a chance," he opened the door to leave but stopped to take out his wallet. He handed me a few bills to accompany his goodbye. "And buy yourself some clothes that fit."

He closed the door behind him and I stood there until I could hear his car peel out of the driveway. I'm not surprised or anything, this is exactly what I meant. I don't have a problem with the way things are, I'm used to them; it's when problems arise that things have to change. That, I'm not ready for.

"Hey, is he gone?" Beck said from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yeah," I turned and smiled at him; man, he had some great abs. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," he took my hand and led me back into the kitchen. "Here, sit." He ordered, sitting me down on a stool in front of my counter. He placed a full plate of food in front of me and stood watching me expectantly. I picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite while he sighed heavily. "So you do eat!"

"Beck…" I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he laughed lightly. "I've never seen it happen, I'm trying to take in the moment."

"What are you talking about? I eat lunch everyday in front of you!"

"No no!" He put his hands up. "You pick at a meal like a chicken everyday in front of me. It's just nice to know you're capable of consuming more than a bite."

"Whatever," I shrugged and picked up a fork. He was a pretty good cook, which was a welcome change for me. He joined me and we sat eating in my kitchen talking about the most random things.

I know it sounds weird for a teenager to say it, but it felt so comfortable; like we'd been having breakfast together for years and this was just another day. It was moments like this where I could almost see us having a future together. A long one with lots of friends and public outings and a wedding with black roses and tiny tanned babies with great abs. Almost.

**Beck's POV**

I've made a discovery. It's impossible to focus on schoolwork when Jade is within a one mile radius of me. We were all sitting around Tori's living room studying our lines separately before we broke up to practice, and Jade was sitting clear across the room from me. I was on the couch closest to the door while she was sitting on Tori's kitchen counter.

Still, I couldn't focus. She was wearing a purple scoop neck long sleeve with a black skirt and tights. She was fully clothed, but I couldn't help but remember where all her freckles were. My eyes trailed from her crossed legs, up her thighs to her stomach…her chest…the areas on her neck that made her moan when I kissed them…those lips looked so soft right now…and her eyes…were looking at me.

She raised her eyebrows and I realized she knew I was full on checking her out. I cleared my throat and looked back to my script, but noticed the smirk on her face before I did.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Ally said from beside me. Was it me or were her shorts kind of short today. I looked over her outfit and couldn't help but wonder if she was cold. I don't remember her dressing so…revealing when we were going out. Oh well, people change I guess.

"Let's do this!" Andre got up and they walked to Tori's piano to practice. They were paired to do "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day, which was a pretty morbid song in my opinion. It was good, and they're skit was alright considering acting was neither of their specialties.

Soon Cat and Robbie gathered to practice their scene and Tori left to go help Trina with something upstairs. Jade sauntered over to the couch next to me, and I relished in her scent again. It was 10 o'clock now, with meant it had been over 12 hours since I'd kissed her. That was way too long if you ask me.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she flipped her script upside down to practice without it.

"Mmhmm…" I nodded and put my hand on her thigh, lightly tracing circles. She raised her eyebrows at me and looked behind us to where Ally and Andre stood then shook her head. I nodded and removed my hand with a frown.

We started practicing like usual, running through it as in character as possible. For someone who never acted before, Jade had some raw talent. And she took it seriously, which I loved. In our fifth time rehearsing it, as we approached a high point in the scene, I realized the whole gang was watching us.

"I told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball," she said raising her voice as we stood face to face.

"Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall!" I said louder, moving towards her like we planned. I waited for her to say her next line but she never did. She blinked a few times then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, can we do it again? I need to see the line," she went to retrieve her script.

"Jade, come on. You knew these perfectly yesterday, what happened?" I couldn't believe it; she just did it flawlessly four times.

"Shut up, I know! I just…forgot," she said as she scanned her lines. "Okay, I got it. Let's do it again."

"Maybe you guys should take a break?" Tori suggested.

"No, I can do it right. One more time!" Jade looked to me.

"We'll do it later, let's take five," I decided; she still hadn't been sleeping soundly and now that I looked, she had light shadows under her eyes.

"Ugh!" She sighed and threw herself on the couch. I went to Tori's kitchen to get her something to drink, not realizing Ally had followed me.

"So, Beck…" she said while I poured two mugs of cocoa. "How've you been?"

"Great, how are you?" I smiled politely. Did she pull her shirt down a little?

"Oh you know…good I guess…" she sighed and sort of looked away. Did she just pout her lips? This just got weird…

I went back to the living room without another word and handed Jade the mug. She took it without question and drank some, but spit it out a second later.

"Bleccch! What is this shit?" She looked at me in horror.

"Belgian cocoa. It's good." It really was.

"I want coffee." She said, putting the mug down on the table.

"You drink that too much," I said, picking her mug up again. "Here, this is better for you."

"No, it's disgusting." She pushed my arm away.

"It is not, don't be a baby!" I said, making her shoot me dirty look before snatching the mug out of my hands. She took a sip again, and looked down at the cup with a sour look. "Thank you." I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

I looked back up to see the whole group staring at us. They all looked confused slash freaked out slash in disbelief; except for Andre, he was doing his best to look casual by looking around the room like that was normal.

I hadn't realized how weird that exchange might've seemed since Jade and I were…just friends. I played it cool and acted like I didn't notice though. Jade on the other hand, is not one the play the subtlety card.

"What are you looking at?!" She yelled the group, making them look away instantly; well that was one was of handling it. "I'm bored." She said a moment later.

"I have Yahtzee!" Tori said happily.

"And you'll have a bruised kidney if you bring it out," Jade threatened. "I have an idea." She said with that evil smirk I loved but feared at the same time.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Let's play truth or dare..."

* * *

_**The end for now! **_

_**No time for words, too tired.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hi**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" I said immediately. Was she crazy? The last thing we needed was the truth to get out or a dare to make people suspicious.

"Why not?" Jade widened her eyes innocently at me. "Are you chicken?"

"No, I just think—,"

"I think we should play!" Ally said excitedly as she moved to sit on the floor next to where Andre was already seated.

"Ooooh fun!" Cat said, sitting down beside Ally. Robbie sat down next to her like a trained dog obviously glad the game was going to happen.

"Wait, what about Kris?" Tori asked, bringing up a name Jade and I hadn't brought up since the other night.

"What about him?" Jade shrugged.

"Well what if you get dared to do something…with someone?" Tori raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Kris and I are on a break." She put it simply. "And no, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just play." She said as soon as Tori opened her mouth again.

"Alright," Tori let it go and sat down on the other side of Andre. Jade followed, leaving the only empty space for me between her and Robbie.

"Fine," I sighed and completed the circle we'd made on Tori's living room floor; all I can do now is hope this doesn't end badly.

"We need something to spin for turns," Jade said.

"Here!" Tori said as she handed Jade an empty bottle of ketchup.

"Who wants to go first?" Jade shook the bottle enticingly at us, but no one volunteered. "Alright, I guess I'll go."

She put the bottle down and spun it lightly. Half of me wished it would land on me; the other half dreaded the chances. The tip of the bottle stopped when it pointed at Tori, though, making her squeal and look at Jade in fear.

"Alright Tori…truth or dare?" Jade said with a smirk.

"Umm….truth."

"Ugh!" What a wuss." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Tori whined.

"Okay," Jade thought for a second. "Truth; Are you a virgin?" Tori blushed instantly but didn't say anything. "Tick tock…" Jade pressured.

"No." Tori said quickly, making Cat and Ally gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Cat squealed.

"With who?!" Ally questioned.

"That wasn't part of the question!" Tori said, still looking awkward. "My turn!" She spun the ketchup bottle in front of her till it landed on Andre. "Andre, truth or dare?"

"Uhh truth," he said. That wasn't good, he knew about me and Jade.

"Hmm…who is…the last person you saw naked?"

"Ohhh!" the gang reacted and waited for his answer. I didn't think about it until Andre started looking at me nervously, but I think I was the last person he saw. Well I wasn't completely nude, but still, what he saw in the janitor's closet was enough. Man, he was such a terrible liar what was he going to say?! I knew this was a bad idea.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally squealed looking over towards me. "It was Jade?!" she said to Andre. From her angle it must've seemed like he was looking at Jade, not me.

"Oh my god!" Cat giggled.

"How did that happen?!" Tori asked, not bothering to question its truth.

"Uh…uh…well…you see…" Andre stuttered.

"He walked into my dressing room before the showcase," Jade lied quickly. "I guess knocking is a foreign concept to some people."

"Uh…yeah…sorry." Andre finished, still looking shaken. "I'll go." He spun the ketchup bottle till it landed on Ally. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm…truth," she said with a smile.

"Ugh, you guys are such babies!" Jade groaned from my right.

"Alright," Andre rubbed his hands together to think. "Truth…are you dressing so slutty to get Beck's attention?"

Whoa what?

"What? No!" Ally said too fast. Her face turned beet red and I had to look away it was so uncomfortable.

"Wow…" Jade said with a chuckle. "Maybe this game isn't so boring after all."

"Whatever! Let's move on!" Ally said as she took her turn to spin. This time, the bottle's tip pointed directly at Jade.

"Dare." Jade said before she was asked. I gulped and prayed the shit wouldn't hit the fan.

"I dare you….to kiss Andre," Ally finished with a smirk. What? No no no. This game was a horrible idea. The gang erupted with ooohs while Andre looked…happy? What the hell? No. No way is this happening.

"Fine," Jade said with ease. What?! I stared daggers into her as she crawled forward into the middle of the circle.

"For 10 seconds!" Ally added onto Jade's dare and my discomfort. Andre followed her lead and moved towards the center with a hint of anticipation in his eyes. And he was supposed to be my friend!  
"Ready?" No. "Go!" Ally said as Jade leaned in to connect her lips with Andre's.

"10…9…" the group chanted; Ugh, her lips don't belong on his, this is disgusting. Why were they counting so slowly?!

"8…7…" This is just ridiculous; did he just put his tongue in her mouth?! The way he was kissing her, you'd think he was trying to prove something.

"6…5…" This was like a terrible car accident. It was awful, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"4…3…" 2, 1! How hard was it to count faster!

"2….." I can't stand this anymore, come on! Come on!

"1!" I said loudly before anyone else and at last they broke apart. Everyone cheered and clapped as they returned to their original seats. I wanted to put my arms around her and show her a real kiss…but we were just friends here. Instead I suppressed my frown and tried to act natural.

"Alright, let's go!" Jade said as she spun the bottle for her next victim. The bottle landed straight on Robbie who looked nervously at Jade. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" He squeaked.

"Hmmm…" Jade tapped a finger on her full lips. "Truth; do you like Cat?"

Cat gasped and the group ooooh again. We all knew they had a thing for each other, but now finally they'd know.

"Umm…I, I, I…" Robbie stuttered, clearly flushed. "Yes." He said, barely audible; making us all clap. Finally! "Okay okay, my turn." He took the attention off himself and onto the now spinning bottle. It landed on Ally, and I hoped her turn would have nothing to do with me.

"Truth." She said again, making Jade groan. So far, she'd been the only one willing to accept a dare.

"Alright," Robbie said, and came up with his question. "Where do you get your nails done?"

The gang groaned and threw pillows at Robbie for his lame truth but I sighed in relief. Ally answered him with the name of her manicurist and then spun the bottle for herself.

Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me. I begged the bottle Gods, but to no avail. The ketchup betrayed be and pointed at me head on.

"Truth or dare?" Ally asked, looking at me intensely. Let's see…if I pick truth she might ask me if I miss her or something way too personal…if I pick dare maybe she'll just have me jump off Tori's roof or something; that sounded better than the first option.

"Dare," I said confidently, earning my own round of ooohs.

"I dare you…" she added a long pause for affect. "To kiss me."

Whoa. Again, didn't see that coming. Is that even legal? She can't order a dare upon herself, can she? Was there a rulebook for this game? Obviously the group didn't think so as they oooohhed and aaaahhed, waiting for us to kiss.

"Okay," I said smoothly. As I started to crawl forward, I saw Jade cross her arms from the corner of my eye, but kept moving. Ally moved towards me with no hesitation and closed her eyes. Her lips looked ready and I had vague flashbacks of all the times I'd kissed her when we were together. I leaned in close to her mouth but at the last second moved swiftly to peck her cheek.

"Hey!" She said as she blinked her eyes open.

"You didn't say where." I shrugged and went back to my seat with a smile. She pouted while I ignored it and spun the bottle for the first time. It spun around and around until it slowed at Cat's crossed legs.

"Eeep!" She squealed with a smile. That was when I decided to go on the offensive. I could have fun in this game too. "Dare!" She said with a giggle.

"Atta girl, Cat!" Jade cheered her on, and I grinned.

"Okay Cat…I dare you," Robbie was gonna worship me. "To give Robbie a lap dance for 30 seconds. And you have to sing your own soundtrack."

This got the loudest group cheers as Robbie threw Rex off his lap and sat up straighter in his spot. Cat giggled, but stood up and flipped her hair. I signaled that I started the stopwatch and she began.

"Loving you is really all that's on my mind…" she sang a song I think Beyonce sang as she swiveled her hips slowly with her back to Robbie. "And I can't help but to think about it day and night, I wanna make that body rock. Sit back and watch!" She sang with her powerful voice and playfully pushed him back. "Tonight I'm gonna dance for you. Tonight I'm gonna dance for you!" She grinded her hips to the music in her head as her voice ran through the song. "Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body. Boy I like it when you watch me, ah. Tonight it's going down!"

"And time!" I said after 40 seconds, wanting Robbie to get the extra 10. Cat sat back down with another innocent giggle while Robbie seemed to be having trouble breathing. That guy owed me.

"Oooo my turn!" Cat reach forward and spun the bottle happily. It spun slower and slower until it came to a halt in front of Jade. "JJ, truth or dare!?"

"Dare, and don't call me that!" She said with attitude.

"Hmmm," Cat clapped her hands together and looked at Jade with a big smile. "I dare you…to kiss Beck!"

Finally, someone was speaking my language! Wait, maybe it wasn't so great an idea. Wait again, how could anything involving Jade kissing me not be a great idea? I just had to act like I'd never done it before.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Ally said out of nowhere, but the rest of the gang had already started their cheering.

"On the lips!" Cat added, remembering my loophole. "For 10 seconds!" Nowhere near long enough, but it was better than nothing.

"I accept," Jade replied and looked at me with a smirk.

"Well, if it's for the game…" I faked my consent. All I had to do was play it cool, and everyone would think this was just a dumb dare. I could do that.

I looked at Jade and tried to suppress the smile I could feel forming. She leaned forward at the same time as me and our lips connected, igniting the fireworks within me again.

"10…" I heard the group chant just as Jade put her hand on my cheek. I put my hand behind her neck to pull her closer. She parted her lips a bit, leaving just enough room for my tongue to sneak in. I weaved my fingers up into her hair and couldn't stop picturing her wearing nothing but my t shirt. I was losing oxygen, but building fire. Her tongue had just pinned mine when I heard Andre clear his throat and remembered where we were.

I pulled away from her sweet lips and turned back to face the middle of the circle. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and noticed the gang was still staring at us. Shit. That was definitely not playing it cool, how long had we been kissing? I didn't even hear them get to 1!

"Whose turn is it?" Jade said, breaking an awkward silence.

"Umm…Beck's I think," Tori said, looking a little stunned. Now I really wonder what they think. They're all still looking at us weirdly.

"You think you're so tough?" Ally said suddenly to Jade.

"What?" Jade looked at her unimpressed.

"You think you can handle a dare?" Ally said in a confrontational way.

"Name it." Jade replied, getting her usual demeanor back.

"I dare you…to jump off Tori's roof and into her pool." Ally crossed her arms, obviously satisfied with herself.

"Done." Jade said to my dismay. She's crazy, the roof above Tori's patio was only one story, but still.

"What? Jade that's crazy! You'll get hurt," Tori read my mind. Jade ignored her though and stood up, leading us all outside. The night air was cold as she looked at the distance between the roof and the pool.

"How deep is your pool?" She asked.

"8 and a half feet."

"I'll be fine," she said and turned to climb the wall ladder next to the patio. I grabbed her arm before she could leave and gave her my most expressive look possible. If telepathy worked, I needed it now.

She can't go through with this, she'll get hurt. Or worse. I pleaded with my eyes for her to stay but she pulled her arm out of my grasp and went anyways. She climbed the ladder quickly and stood atop the patio at the furthest end.

"Ready?" she asked us as if we had anything to do with it.

"You can do it JJ!" Cat cheered alongside Robbie and Andre while Ally stood with her arms crossed. Tori looked around nervously while I started shaking. She can't go through with this, what if she misses?!

Just as I'd made my mind up to stop her, no matter what the group thought, she took off. She ran full speed on the short distance of the roof and jumped feet first into the pool. She landed like a torpedo with a splash, but my heart didn't beat again until she surfaced with that same smirk on her face.

"No, Ally!" She called to Ally who was still looking angry. "I don't think I'm tough. I know I am."

**Jade's POV**

"Beck…" I whispered near his ear and shook him lightly. "Beck…babe wake up…" It was hard fighting the urge to yell, but I couldn't wake Robbie and Andre. I'd tiptoed downstairs to where the boys were sleeping on the living room floor after an hour of tossing and turning.

"Mmm…" he stirred under the covers and blinked his eyes open. "Jade?" He said too loudly. I covered his mouth and motioned for him to follow me.

He stood up and took my hand as we climbed over Andre and Robbie's sleeping forms to go out Tori's side door. Once outside, he pulled me close to him as we walked out into her backyard.

"What's going on? It's the middle of the night," he breathed in the cold air.

"I missed you," I said simply. Usually I hated admitting that, but it seemed ridiculous to deny it now. He grinned from ear to ear and took me hand to lead me further into the yard.

"It's freezing," he said when we stopped under a tree in her yard. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms to make them warm then settled on holding me tight against his chest.

I looked up at him and didn't hesitate to kiss him. The feel of his lips on mine felt so much nicer than any other ones had tonight. He pulled back though, too soon like earlier.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my lips started getting cold again.

"You uh…" I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer. "You didn't…like kissing Andre did you?"

"What?" I almost laughed. "Beck…" I shook my head at him. "You can't be serious."

"Well…" he kind of shrugged and looked away. Was he…

"Beck are you jealous?" I didn't believe the words myself.

"What? No. I'm just…curious. Andre seemed to be enjoying himself so…I thought maybe it wasn't horrible for you either…"

"Beck." He looked at me finally. I never thought we'd be having this conversation. "I promise you, I didn't enjoy that kiss."

"Well if you insist," he shrugged it off as if I brought it up.

"I do." I said seriously, knowing how deep jealousy burns. He smiled and returned to kissing me.

Before long, it got too cold for us to bear and we went inside; both of us crawling under his covers and falling asleep like we had these past few days: happy.

* * *

_**The enddddddd.**_

_**For nowwwwwww**_

_**Reviewwwwww?**_

_**Have a nice day! : )**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello!**_

_**No time to talk, too sleepy. **_

_**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes haha.**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Beck…Jade!" I could hear Andre whisper yelling in the distance. "Beck! C'mon man wake up!"

My eyes flew open to see Andre kneeling next to me. I looked up to him bewildered, what the hell?

"C'mon man! You guys gotta get up before someone wakes up!" I could hear the panic in his voice but didn't understand where it was coming from till I felt movement next to me. I looked down and saw Jade snuggled close to me, still asleep.

"Shit," I mumbled to Andre as I tried to sit up. She woke up from my shifting and looked around, confused like I was. "Hey…we gotta get up." I whispered to her as she sat up slowly.

"Mmmm…" she said groggily as she stretched.

"You guys are giving me gray hairs!" Andre complained from his seat on the couch.

"Sorry about this," I apologized for the two of us while Jade stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I meant to get up sooner, but I guess I forgot to set an alarm."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Andre overreacted and almost started hyperventilating. "What if someone else had seen? What if—,"

"I know! Sorry man. It won't happen again."

"But what if I can't keep the secret anymore?! And then everyone—,"

"Chill, Andre," He was really starting to freak out.

"I can't chill!" He yelled, and I remembered Robbie was in the room. I looked over to see him still fast asleep on his spot of the floor. I was about to attempt to calm Andre down when I heard the buzzing of a cell phone ringing on silent. I lifted the blankets we'd been sleeping on to find Jade's black pearphone vibrating with a call…from Kris.

What the hell, why was he calling her? I ignored the rant Andre was now going on and got up to give Jade her phone. I got to the kitchen and saw her turning Tori's coffee machine on. The phone had stopped vibrating now, but I was too curious to drop it now.

"Hey," I said as I entered.

"Hey. This machine sucks."

"So…you missed a call," I ignored her statement, getting to the point. "From Kris." I put her phone down on the counter between us and she just stared at it.

"Oh." Her face looked shocked for a second before returning to its normal state. She gave her attention back to the coffee machine, leaving her phone on the counter.

"Oh?" That's all she had to say about it? "Why is he calling you?"

"He probably wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah I got that much," Not a good time to play games. "I'm asking why he would call if you guys are on a break?"

"Where are the stupid coffee filters?" She asked as she started opening and closing random cupboards in a hurry.

"Unless…you're not on a break," I said slowly. It couldn't be. She didn't say anything but kept rummaging through random drawers. "Jade?"

"I can't believe Vega doesn't have on stupid coffee filter in this entire—,"

"Jade!"

"What?!" She shouted a little and finally looked at me. She was so easy for me to read right now, I almost wished I was seeing things; she looked guilty.

"Are you and Kris really on a break?" I was breathing deep now, trying not to get angry. She stayed quiet though, the silence slowly killing me. "Jade…"

"I don't know what you want to hear from me." She crossed her arms.

"How about the truth?!" My voice sounded unsteady but I no longer had control of it.

"Beck…"

"You guys are still together aren't you?" I can't believe this.

"I never said we weren't." she went on the defensive, her voice sounding cold.

You said you told him you needed space!"

I did!" She started raising her voice to match my volume. "It's not my fault he's too stubborn to listen to me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I tried, Beck! I tried so hard to get him to back off. I told him we needed to take a break and that I needed time to think. But he didn't want that. He only waited a few hours before going back to normal."

"What's back to normal?"

"I don't know, he's been calling. And he texts me like every 15 seconds."

"So you've been sneaking around texting him behind my back?"

"No!" she looked angry now. "Beck, I haven't been hiding anything. You knew about Kris when we started…whatever this is."

"Yeah, but then you made me believe you were gonna end things with him. You completely lead me on!"

"What?! I NEVER said I was gonna break up with him."

"Then what were these past few days, huh?"

"They were fun." Her words cut like a knife.

"Fun?" I repeated, still stunned. "I can't believe you."

"You can't believe what?" Cat asked innocently as she skipped into the room. Ally and Tori came in behind her with Robbie and Andre, all of them fully clothed.

"What can't you believe, Beck?" Tori asked, interested too.

"I…," I couldn't take my eyes off Jade. I could make things so simple if I just told the truth. If we just admitted our feelings. Something in her eyes stopped me though. "I can't believe you don't have any coffee filters."

"Yes I do!" Tori said as she went to fetch them from a lower drawer. She handed them to Jade who turned her back immediately to the coffee machine. "You guys still aren't dressed? You better hurry or we'll be late for school."

"Yeah, you know what?" I said, backing out of the room. "I left the shirt I was gonna wear back at my RV. I'll see you guys at school."

I bolted out of there before anyone could object. I was over all this sneaking around. I don't want to lie to anyone anymore; I just want to be with Jade. And I thought she wanted that too…now I'm not so sure.

**Jade's POV**

Beck had left Tori's house in such a rush, we didn't have time to finish our conversation. The gang had such horrible timing. I hope none of them noticed the thick layer of tension in the room when they walked in.

I don't really understand why Beck is so mad. Well…I do, I just don't want him to be mad anymore. I'd gotten to school before the rest of the group to see him before class. I'd been standing at his locker for 15 minutes before he finally showed.

He strolled through the main doors and sighed when he saw me. Still, he went to his locker and threw some things inside, neither of us saying anything.

"Are you still mad?" I asked, hating that I spoke first.

"You don't even get it," he shook his head.

"What don't I get?" I put my hands on my hips. "You're mad that I'm still with Kris, you're mad that I won't break up with him, and you're mad that I didn't make that clear."

"No!" He managed to yell at a low volume. "I'm not mad about that…I mean, I don't like that stuff, but I'm upset because you lied to me."

I looked around uncomfortably, I hated arguing with Beck; he made too much sense. His logic always had purpose and made my parts of the debate seem stupid.

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys were still together?" He said in a voice calmer than before.

"Because I knew you'd react like this!"

"Can you blame me?!" He lost his cool.

"Beck, nothing has changed. I don't know why you're so mad."

"You don't know?!" I'd never seen him look so angry. "Jade, you lied to me! You know you did! I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I should've known that if you're willing to lie to your boyfriend of 3 years, you wouldn't hesitate to lie to me." All I could do was gasp; speechless. "After all, we just have 'fun', right?" He annunciated fun, clearly mocking me. "It just makes me wonder if anything we had was real."

"Beck, I—," I started, but he shook his head and walked away from me. I stood in the hallway feeling like I just got hit by a car. My head was aching and now my throat was dry like I was going to cry. I've never felt this low before; it was like he was saying things just to hurt me.

I shook my head to clear my mind and picked myself up again. This isn't the time or place to lose it. I held my head high and walked to class. It didn't help that it was Sikowitz's, though, and that Beck was already seated.

I had completely forgotten about our lyric delivery project until Sikowitz announced the order of performances. Beck and I had to go third. I gulped and looked over to see him staring down at his jeans; this wasn't going to go well.

Cat and Robbie went first, delivering their cheesy romantic scene to perfection. Everyone clapped and awwwed when it was over and I was glad I had a hand in making that work. Next were Tori and Sinjin. They performed a strange version of Creep by Radiohead that made everyone in the room uncomfortable; Sikowitz seemed to like it though.

We were up next so we started setting up our stage. We organized the props so a fake table was between us. On the table sat a few breakaway dishes that we'd gotten approved of to make the scene better. My nerves were acting up as we started the scene facing the class, on either sides of the table.

"You're just gonna stand there and watch me burn?" I started, my voice sounding shakier than it had in rehearsals.

_"That's alright because I like the way it hurts," Beck said, his voice bitter_.

"You're just gonna stand there and hear me cry?" I looked at him while he stayed focused at the crowd.

_"That's alright because I love the way you lie," he turned to look at me now. "I love the way you lie."_

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean," I turned my body to face his. "And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine."

_ "But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me." He pointed a finger at me accusingly._

"When it comes to love you're just as blinded."

_"Baby please come back! It wasn't you, baby it was me." He pleaded but I could see the acting; as much as I wanted it, he didn't mean it._

"Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems."

_"Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano?" That described us perfectly. I was always on a rampage while he exploded when I least expected it._

"All I know is I love you too much to walk away now." I tried to separate my feelings but they were too entwined in the lyrics.

_"Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk," he threw the dishes flying off the table with one swift motion, startling the audience and me. "Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?!"_

"I told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball." I tried to get a hold of myself, but failed. This was too much. This was all my fault. If I'd only been strong enough to end things with Kris. Or smart enough to stop things with Beck before they got this far.

_"Next time I'm pissed I'll lay my fist at the drywall!" He raised his voice and pounded his fists on the table._

"Next time?"

_"There won't be no next time!" He moved around the table while I backed away from him till we were both standing at one end of the table, directly in front of the class who was leaned in watching us. _

"I apologize even though I know its lies."

_"I'm tired of the games!" He shouted, exasperated and just like that, he wasn't acting anymore. "I just want her back."_

"I know I'm a liar!" I could feel tears coming to my eyes as he gripped my arms violently like we'd practiced.

_"If she ever tries to fucking leave again, I'mma tie her to the bed." I shoved him roughly off of me, and he took a step back._

"And set this house on fire!" I screamed and he hit the table between us one last time, making a booming noise.

_"You're just gonna stand there and watch me burn?" He asked with a hurt look in his eyes. Our delivery had changed so that the tables turned and I was now the bad guy. But it had always been like that in reality hadn't it?_

"That's alright because I like the way it hurts." I said with my eyes one his.

_"You're just gonna stand there and hear me cry?" His stare was smoldering mine, and I couldn't take it anymore. He looked at me like I'd ruined his life. Like I was the worst thing to happen to him. _

I got lost in the rage in his eyes and completely forgot my line. My legs were shaking as he looked to me expectantly, but my mind wouldn't let me remember. In fact, my mind wouldn't let me think anything; it was blank, focused on breathing properly.

My heart was beating out of my chest and my head was pounding. Beck looked at me confused and I lost it. I don't know anything anymore. Everything was so uncertain, and nothing was right. Beck hated me, and I didn't blame him.

The room started spinning and I felt my knees buckle beneath me. Gravity brought me down into Beck's arms and the last thing I remember seeing was his face in front of the blinding ceiling lights.

_**That's my version of a cliffhanger ; )**_

_**Wouldn't it suck if the story ended here? lol**_

_**Have a great day!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hi**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

The class erupted in applause as I lowered Jade and I to the floor. I held her against me and couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Jade? Jade? Wake up!" I shook her while the class looked around in confusion. "This isn't part of the scene!" I shouted frantically.

"Someone call 911!" I heard Tori yell from somewhere.

"Jade? Jade, baby please! Please wake up." I tried and failed to keep my voice calm. Why wasn't she waking up? She'd never been out this long. "Jade?!"

I put a hand on her cheek, why was she so cold?! She always wakes up; something is wrong.

"Beck, calm down." I heard Sikowitz say from somewhere near me. I could feel him and the gang gathered around us but I didn't care.

"Baby, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean anything I said! I take it all back just please please open your eyes!" I could hear the group calling my name trying to get my attention but I wouldn't let Jade out of my sight.

Why had I been so stubborn? I shouldn't have been so hard on her. What if those are the last things I get to say to her? I can't believe I let her think I didn't trust her. I should've told her I loved her.

I called her name over and over like a chant, just willing her to wake up. I don't know anything about medicine, but I know it can't be good for her to be unconscious this long. I rocked her back and forth until I felt arms trying to pull me away from her.

"No!" I shouted at an unknown enemy. What if they take her and I never see her again? What if she's gone?

"Beck," I heard Sikowitz say near my ear. "You need to let the paramedics help her. They'll take good care of her."

I looked up at his eyes for the first time. This was a strange situation, me looking crazy while Sikowitz was calm and making sense. I released my grip on Jade long enough for the men to lift her onto a gurney and wheel her out.

"Beck, wait!" I heard Ally call to me as I ran from the room after the paramedics. I know they won't let me ride in the ambulance with her, but I could get to the hospital before anyone; I had to.

I jumped in my truck and floored it the entire way to the hospital, close behind the ambulance. I had to split from them to find parking, but ran as fast as I could into the main lobby only to have to stand in line.

When the receptionist finally called me next, I couldn't feel my legs as I shuffled over to the desk.

"Hi there," she smiled as if people weren't dying around her. "How may I help you?"

"I need to see a girl," I managed to say. "My friend Jade, she was just brought in in an ambulance. She's 17, black hair, blue eyes. She fainted at Hollywood Arts High School." I spoke in a blur while the woman just stared at me.

"I'm sorry, I can only give out patient information to the patient's immediate family." She gave me a sympathetic smile that only made me angrier.

"Her dad isn't here yet, please! I just want to see her."

"I'm sorry, hospital policy is very clear on this."

"Can you at least tell me if she's okay?!"

"The doctors are with her now," she gave away. "You can go down the hall and wait in the waiting room on the right until her family gets here." she directed me to a corridor.

I left the desk, pissed off, and walked down the hall into the waiting area. The only other people there were an old couple watching an episode of the Price Is Right on the small screen in the corner of the room.

I tried to sit down but couldn't remain still long enough and stood. I started pacing until I heard familiar voices coming towards me. I looked to see Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Ally, and Sikowitz walking in my direction. Ally ran to me and hugged me as they all gathered around.

"Oh my god, Beck!" Ally said when she let me go. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I shrugged. That was a stupid question, Jade was the one sick here, not me. "Could you get that nurse to tell you anything?"

"No, she just told us to wait here," Andre shrugged as they all sat down.

"She said they tried calling her father, but he wasn't answering," Tori said. Figures, he couldn't even make time for her when she was ill. "Do you have his number?"

"No," I shook my head. "Sikowitz, isn't there anything you can do?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "She's a minor, they won't tell anyone but her parents anything."

"Dammit!" I slammed my fist against the wall. I hated feeling so useless. Jade was somewhere in this place and I couldn't see her. I just wanted to hold her hand, tell her everything was going to be alright. I know she'd probably tell me to shut up but I'd keep telling her I loved her till she believed it. I wouldn't let anyone get between us.

"Is JJ gonna be okay?" Cat said with watery eyes.

"Don't call her that!" I snapped and crossed my arms. "She hates it."

"Beck!" Robbie looked at me, outraged, while Cat squeaked and burst into tears. She leaned into Robbie as he hugged her and shook his head disapprovingly at me.

"Cat…" I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really worried."

"We all are," Tori spoke up. "We just need to calm down and stay strong. For Jade."

Yeah, stay strong. How could I focus on staying strong when I felt like I was about to collapse? My mouth was dry and I felt so tired all of a sudden. I let myself sit down since my legs seemed to give up on me, and laid my head in my hands.

I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the memories from playing in my head. Her face was everywhere. That first night when I'd seen her arguing with Kris. I didn't mean to butt in but she looked like she needed help. And then the awkward car ride when she let me take her home. The way she looked in that dress, and the way her blue eyes rolled at any comment from me.

I could see her standing out under the streetlight so vividly in my mind. I can still feel the way her hand felt in mine the first time I held it. And the way her lips set my soul on fire, making me feel more alive than ever. I'd never felt anything more powerful than that spark between us.

I don't know how long we'd been waiting, but it was way too long already. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to pace the floor again. Shouldn't we have heard something by now?

I was about to go run through all the rooms in the hospital when I heard a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"Where is she?" I turned to see Kristofer with a K walking into the waiting area. I clenched my fists unintentionally at the sight of him.

"She's still with the doctors," Tori spoke to him.

"Why are you here?" I couldn't stop the words from escaping my lips.

"I called him," Tori said in a soft tone. "I thought Jade would want him here."

"She would," Kris said pompously. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet…" Tori answered him while I turned my back on them completely. I hate that he's here, but would Jade really want him to be?

"How did this happen?" I heard him ask.

"She was in the middle of performing a scene with Beck and she just…fainted," Tori explained, not realizing how my heart stopped when I saw her lose consciousness. "We all thought it was part of the play," Cat said in a weepy voice.

"What the hell kind of play would—,"

"Are you all here for Jade West?" I heard an unknown speaker interrupt Kristofer, and turned to see a woman in a white coat talking to us. Finally, some answers!

"Yes," Kris spoke in a professional tone. "How is she?"

"Are her parents here yet?" The doctor wanted to know.

"Her mother is deceased, and her father is in a meeting. I left a message with his secretary." Kris' business voice reminded me of Jade's dad. "I'm her boyfriend, please just tell me she's alright."

"She's in critical condition in the ER," the doctor said, making Cat cry all over again. "She's still unconscious."

"What's wrong with her?" Kris asked the question on my mind.

"We don't know yet," she responded, making me crazy. "From what we can tell, prior to the incident she was in great health. We're concerned about the head trauma. We're running scans on her now, but we need to know what happened."

Dammit. I knew I should've forced her to go to the hospital when it happened. Why did I let her convince me not to?

"What head trauma?" Kris asked, puzzled, and I remembered that no one else knew about it.

"There's a cut and a bruise on the left side of her head," the doctor gestured to the place I'd seen Jade hit her head. "Even with the test results, it'd make it easier to know exactly what we're dealing with."

"I don't know anything about a head trauma," Kris shook his head slowly. "She never told me about it."

"Yeah, she never said anything to us either," Tori spoke for the group. Of course she didn't. Jade hated when I asked her if she was okay, she'd absolutely despise the whole group seeing any weakness.

"Maybe she hit her head when she jumped into the pool?" Cat said in a small voice.

"No, she jumped feet first," Ally pointed out. This is bad. They'd be able to figure out what was wrong without that information, right? Jade wouldn't want me to say anything.

"It's important for us to know if the trauma caused the fainting," the doctor stressed. "Or if the fainting caused the trauma. The two are completely different cases with different diagnoses and she's not awake to tell us. Did she tell you about any symptoms she was feeling? Is this the first time she fainted? Anything unusual you can tell me?"

"No…," Kris shook his head. "She was perfectly fine." No, she wasn't. She'd been feeling sick for a long time; I was just too stupid to see it.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I said quietly to the doctor. I know Jade would hate me for it, but I had to tell the doctor everything. She needed medical attention, and I'm not standing in the way of that anymore.

"Sure," she nodded and started to turn away when Kris stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "I want to hear anything that has to do with Jade." He seemed upset, but not mad; not yet. The group looked at me confused by my request to speak to her alone, but I ignored them. I have to do this, before I lose the nerve.

"Where's my daughter?" Mr. West's voice boomed as he entered the waiting area. He was still dressed in a suit and looked pretty pissed off. I bet he stayed to finish his meeting even after he knew about Jade.

"You must be Jade's father?" the doctor with us assumed.

"Yes, I am," he said when he reached us. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's in the ER getting some tests run on her," the doctor explained. "This young man was about to tell me something pertaining to her health."

"Well?" he shot me a fed up look. "Out with it." All eyes were on me, and I knew I couldn't say it in front of everyone. It would ruin everything.

"If we could just talk in private?" I tried asking the doctor again.

"Nonsense," Jade's father protested this time. "If you know something about my daughter's health, I demand to hear it."

I looked to the doctor with a pleading look but she shrugged lightly at me, there was nothing she could do. I shook my head slowly and ran a hand through my hair; I had to do it, there was no other way.

"This…isn't the first time Jade passed out," I sighed, relieved to get the first line out without backing down.

"What do you mean?" Her father questioned.

"When did she faint?" Tori wanted to know.

"How would you know that?" Kris asked last.

"Do you know how many times she lost consciousness?" the doctor's question was the only one I paid attention to.

"Three," I said, fully realizing how stupid I was to let things get this far. "Sort of." I continued after the doctor nodded. "The first time, we were supposed to hang out but when I got to her house she was knocked out on the couch. She said she fell asleep…but there's no way she did."

"Mmhmm," she said while she scribbled notes onto her notepad. "And the second time?"

"She was standing on top of her kitchen counter," I gestured the height, ignoring all the other eyes on me. "And she fell off it. She said she just lost her balance, but I know she didn't." I shook my head. How could I have been so blind to everything?

"Is that how she bumped her head?" The doctor said after writing some more.

"No, I caught her before she hit the floor…," I shook my head slowly and braced myself for the next part. "The last time…she umm…she was getting out of the shower," I heard a collective gasp from the group, but carried on. This isn't about them. "I saw her sort of sway before she fell…I tried to get to her, but I wasn't fast enough…she hit her head on the edge of her bathtub."

"When did this happen?"

"Monday morning," I could hear myself getting emotional. "She woke up when I called her, though. She always wakes up. I begged her to let me take her to the hospital, but she wouldn't…"

"There was no way you could've known," the doctor tried to console me, but I knew I should've done something sooner. "Did she tell you about any other symptoms? She asked the same question as earlier, now realizing I would probably know more than anyone.

"Umm…," I tried to think back. "She always says that I give her a headache, but I think she gets them anyways. She's always taking aspirin."

"She tells me that too!" I heard Cat say from behind me, but didn't want to turn.

"And sometimes I catch her holding her hand to her chest like this," I clutched my heart the way I'd seen her do before. "But as soon as I ask her about it, she stops."

"Mhmm…" the doctor scribbled more onto the notepad.

"She…umm…she doesn't sleep well," I earned another gasp from the gang. "She says she does, but I feel her tossing and turning almost all night. And since she hit her head…" I realized I knew more than I thought I did. "She's been forgetting things."

"What kinds of things?" she asked.

"Things she should know…like yesterday she forgot her dad's phone number. And she couldn't remember the security code to her house's alarm system, or the lines to a scene we'd rehearsed over and over. I didn't think anything of it, but…is that related somehow?"

"Every detail helps," she responded while still writing. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Umm…no, I think that's it." As if that wasn't way too much information.

"If you think of anything else, have me paged," she handed me her business card, and walked away with Jade's father following her.

I felt so much lighter without all the secrets weighing me down. I know this isn't even close to being over, but I had said it out loud; that was half the battle.

I turned to face the group, and braced myself for I don't know what. Would they be angry? Disappointed? Would they hate me now? None of it mattered as long as Jade was okay.

The second I turned, Ally's hand collided with my cheek with a loud slap. I looked at her in shock while tears flowed from her now raging eyes.

"I knew it!" She shook her head and screamed at me. "You were cheating on me, weren't you?!"

"Ally…" I said as calmly as possible. "It's not that simple, I—,"

"So what?" She yelled, stepping to me again. "I won't put out so you go fuck that slut?!" Cat gasped and covered her ears.

"Ally, calm down," Tori tried to step between us, but failed.

"No!" She screeched. "I'm not gonna calm down! How long, Beck?" She pushed me lightly while I looked away. "How long have you been fucking that whore behind my back?!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Cat squealed from behind us with her eyes closed and ears covered.

"Ally, come on," Tori tried to pull her away. "This isn't the right time or place for this conversation."

"You're right!" She said shaking her head. "The right time would've been when you started cheating on me, you bastard!" She shoved me harder twice until Andre pulled her back forcefully. "Was that bitch worth losing everything we had?!"

"I love her!" I shouted finally. Ally stared at me incredulously while the group gasped yet again. I only saw Kris look to me from the corner of my eye for a split second before his fist connected with my jaw.

I staggered back and hit the wall with a thud. Oww. He walked out of the waiting room without a word, Ally on her way out too.

"You know," she said to me before leaving. "You pretend to be such an honest, open guy but you're the biggest liar I've ever known. I hate you."

I rubbed my jaw lightly, and sank to the floor. This is what Jade had been so afraid of. At least she wasn't awake to see all this. I almost forgot about the room full of people still here until I felt their eyes on me. I looked up to see Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Sikowitz looking at me expectantly.

"I…," I shook my head slowly and shrugged. "I don't know what to say…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Beck's POV**

"Beck…" Tori started. "What's going on?"

I didn't respond right away; I think I was shocked she was giving me a chance to explain and not jumping down my throat. But where do I start?

"I...," I looked up from my spot on the floor. "I'm in love with Jade." They were all quiet for a second, and I almost braced myself to be hit again.

"H—how?" Tori stuttered, looking confused. "I thought you guys barely knew each other." Hey, at least we'd fooled somebody.

"Why?" Robbie sounded outraged a bit, like he didn't understand why it was Jade and not Ally.

"I don't know what you mean…" I really didn't.

"How did this happen?" Tori seemed to regain her train of thought. "Was Ally right? Did you cheat on her?"

"Umm," I sighed. They made it seem so cheap. "It's not that easy to sum up."

"Try." She was clearly trying to give me the benefit of the doubt, but I'm not sure I deserved it.

"Jade and I met the night you guys brought me to that party when Ally was out of town…" she nodded that she remembered.

"That was a long time ago Beck," she started looking disappointed. "Don't tell me this has been going on that long!"

"No…no not like that," It was so hard to explain how I felt. "When I met her, nothing happened. I thought I'd never see her again, but then I did at the party a week later. And then she transferred to HA."

"For you?!" Robbie seemed like he was looking for any reason to get mad at me while Cat looked indifferent beside him. Sikowitz was sitting on a chair reading a magazine upside down as if none of this was happening.

"No!" I defended Jade. "She didn't know I went there, and you've seen her perform; she belongs there. Look, we started out just friends okay? But when I started to have feelings for her, I broke things off with Ally."

"Why?" Tori had her arms crossed now, reminding me of Jade.

"Because I knew it wasn't right to stay with Ally when I knew how I felt about Jade," It made sense to me at the time; I'd done the right thing.

"That time I saw you and Jade at McDonald's?" Robbie worded it like a question, but he wasn't asking anything.

"We were just hanging out," I remembered the awkward situation.

"You guys were all over each other!" He said accusingly.

"I can't take back anything I've done!" Not that I would… "I never meant to hurt Ally…" I shook my head slowly; this had gotten so crazy so fast. "Look, I can't think about all this right now, I need to focus on Jade."

"I knew something was going on." Robbie said more to himself before walking off.

"I better go make sure he's okay," Andre told us before heading in the same direction. Cat sat down in the chair next to me, looking lost.

"And I should go talk to Ally," Tori said, still shaking her head while she left. I buried my head in my hands with my eyes closed. Jade was so right, why hadn't I listened to her?

"Beck?" Cat's small voice reminded me she was still there.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her. She looked sad and like she was about to cry; at least she wasn't mad.

"Have you ever seen Enchanted?"

"What?" I looked at her confused; now was not the best time for a movie review.

"The movie, Enchanted?" She turned to me more animated. "It's about a princess from a fairytale land that gets stuck in New York?"

"Yeah, yeah I've seen it," I nodded, remembering taking Hannah to see it when it came out. "What about it?" She was so strange sometimes.

"Well…in the movie, the princess is friends with the man she meets while she's lost and oh my gosh remember that one scene in central park where she starts singing and it's so—,"

"Cat!" She'd obviously led herself on a tangent. "What's your point?" If there is one.

"My point is!" She seemed to recall. "The man has a girlfriend and the prince comes for the princess eventually, but in the end he wasn't her true love. The other man was."

"Uh huh…" I nodded.

"I'm just saying…sometimes people aren't actually in love with the people they're supposed to be in love with," She looked at me expectantly. "And it's not their fault…you don't choose love, Beck. It chooses you."

Wow. The person I least expected to make sense…made sense.

"Thanks, Cat." I don't know why, but her words made me feel better. She just smiled with those dimples and got up to leave. I assumed she went to look for Ally or Robbie when she left.

I sat there for who knows how long with nothing but Jade on my mind. Why had I been so ridiculously stupid? If she…if she's not okay, I'll never forgive myself.

Soon Sikowitz went back to HA to tell the principal what had happened, leaving me alone with the elderly couple in the corner. I stared at them while they continued to watch the Price is Right.

"$400" the woman said to the TV.

"No, no it's at least $500," her husband disagreed. Bob Barker revealed the real price on the screen.

"I told you so," the woman said to her husband while he just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile looking at them. That's exactly how I want me and Jade to be when we grow old; together. Of course…that plan only happens if Jade is okay.

After what turned out to be a half hour, the doctor we'd spoken to earlier came out to the waiting area. Moments later, the gang, Kris, and Jade's dad resurface too.

"Do you have an update?" Mr. West got straight to the point.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "It seems Jade had a heart arrhythmia—,"

"Oh no!" Cat squealed and we all looked to her.

"What is that?" Kris demanded to know.

"It's basically an irregular heartbeat, we—,"

"How are you fixing it?" the doctor was cut off again, this time by Mr. West.

"We've already solved that problem in surgery," she paused when Cat squealed again. "The surgeons just finished treating her head injury now."

"What's wrong with her head?" Kris asked, sounding stupid. Man, I hate that guy.

"She had a subdural hematoma, we—,"

"A what?!" Kris exclaimed and I wanted to punch him. Would they just let her finish?

"It's a brain bleed," the doctor spoke slowly. "It must've happened when she hit her head." She side glanced at me and I felt everyone's eyes go to me. "It's under control for now, the doctors drilled a burr hole to relieve the pressure. So far—,"

"You drilled a hole into her skull?!" Mr. West sounded outraged, as if he had any medical background. "I'd like to speak to your supervisor, and see your patient history."

"Sir, right now my supervisor is closing the open wound on your daughter," the doctor spoke with more backbone. "Would you like me to call him to come talk to you or continue saving your daughter's life?"

Whoa, you go doctor…I forgot your name, but thanks for shutting this guy up.

"Well…I demand to speak to him as soon as he's done," Mr. West's rebuttal fell short.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked finally.

"So far so good," the doctor looked at me with a sincere expression. "They're taking her out of surgery now and moving her to a room on the 3rd floor."

"Can I see her?" I asked hopefully.

"No!" Kris shouted as if he had any say.

"She's still unconscious," the doctor said despite Kris' outburst. "As soon as the nurses set her up in her room, it's up to her parent or guardian who she sees, but try not to crowd the room." She looked around at our group of nine.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" I wanted to know. I hope it's soon.

"It could be a few hours or a few days," she shrugged. "It all depends on her. We'll be monitoring her closely, though. If you have any questions, ask a nurse or have me paged." She left us again with Mr. West following her; at least this time we were in a somewhat better mood.

Jade was okay. She was still unconscious, but she was alive. For now, that was good enough. My legs started moving to find an elevator before anyone had even said anything.

"Beck, where are you going?" Tori's voice stopped me.

"To wait outside her room," I said, wasn't it obvious?

"There's no way I'm letting you see her ever again," Kris said conceitedly.

"Well that's not up to you is it?" I shrugged, no one could keep me away.

"No, but I know Mr. West will see things my way."

"I guess we'll find out," I said as I left and went directly into an elevator. I'm not wasting my time arguing with that idiot when Jade was up here alone somewhere.

I went up to the 3rd floor and got her room number from the much nicer receptionist there. She was way more friendly and gave me the location right away. I walked to the room to see the nurses leaving; does that mean I can go in?

Without waiting for someone to stop me, I walked inside the small room to see Jade laying on the plain hospital bed. She had a bandage around her head and her eyes were closed. She looked like she did when she slept, only smaller for some reason.

I walked over to her bed and pulled a chair next to her bedside. I sat down and took her hand, praying she'd hold mine back. I knew she wouldn't, but still the limp feeling of her fingers in my hand made me sad.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I kissed her hand. I don't know if she can hear me, but I had to say it. "I love you so much."

"Hey," I heard Kris' voice boom and turned to see him standing in the doorway. "You can't be in here!"

"Keep your voice down," I shushed him, and stayed where I was.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He ignored my warning. "Get the fuck out of here!"

The more he yelled, the more attention he brought to the room, and soon a security guard showed up.

"Is there a problem here?" the man in uniform asked with his hand on his baton.

"Yeah," Kris' voice was still raised. "This asshole needs to stay out of my girlfriend's room! She wouldn't want him here."

"That's a lie," I started to raise my voice too. He didn't know anything about me and Jade, about what we had.

"What is all this noise?" I heard Jade's father say as he entered the room. "You two can't be in here if you're going to disturb the peace. My daughter needs her rest."

"As if you have any clue what your daughter needs!" I let slip out.

"Excuse you, young man I—,"

"No! I'm sick of you two," I gesture to him and Kris. "You guys pretend you know Jade, but you don't!"

"And I suppose you do?" Kris stared at me pompously.

"No," I admitted. "But I know enough to know she'd want me here."

"Look, sir," the security guard spoke to Jade's father. "If you need these boys escorted off the property—,"

"No, no," Mr. West surprised me. "If they can be civil, they can both stay." He gave us warning looks and we both nodded; the security guard shrugged and left. "I've got to settle some things at my office, I'll be back later." He said before leaving.

Really? I shook my head and sat back down where I was. Jade wasn't even awake yet and he was already abandoning her.

Kris sat down on the reclining chair on the other side of the bed and folded his hands on his lap. I ignored him completely and continued my mental chanting, begging Jade to wake up.

.

.

.

.

I woke up when someone kicked my chair. I looked up to see Kristofer with a K standing next to me, holding a cup of coffee out to me. I took it skeptically and nodded thanks to him.

I searched the room groggily for the clock to see that it was now 2am. Jade was still unconscious, but I didn't remember falling asleep. I stretched and drank a sip of the coffee while Kris sat back down in his seat and stared at Jade.

At least he'd stopped yelling. He didn't even look mad, just worried; a feeling I knew too well. I put my cup down on the nightstand to take Jade's hand in mine again.

"You know," Kris broke the silence a few minutes later. "Jade was the first person I'd ever met…who had no friends."

Seriously? I looked at him incredulously. He was gonna make fun of her while she was lying in a hospital bed?

"People say they don't have friends, but really they have a few people they hang out with," he continued. "Or at least that one best friend…but she didn't have anyone. I mean her dad was there, but you see how he is…she actually had no one—,"

"What's your point?" I stopped him, not seeing any reason he was saying these things.

"My point is," he looked at me now. "She loves me. You might not think so but she does. I've been her only friend for three years."

"Things change."

"Not for us," he shook his head. "She needs me."

"No," I corrected him. "You want her to need you so you keep telling her that she does."

"You barely know her!"

"I know enough," I was getting angry now. I always hated the way he treated her. "She's the most incredible person I've ever met. She's stronger than you think. She doesn't need anyone, and she DOESN'T need you."

"Then why is she still with me?!" His words stopped me in my tracks. That was the one question I had no answer to. Every time Jade left my arms to be in his, I wondered why.

I stayed quiet and he accepted my silence as we continued to wait. I guess we'd have to wait for Jade to respond that question herself.

I can't help but be a little afraid of her answer.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hi!**_

_**Let me start off by saying don't hate me, I have a plan.**_

_**That said, I think I was putting off writing this cuz I knew how I wanted it to end.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

A day passed and nothing had changed. Her doctors said she was responding normally, but I was still worried. Shouldn't she be awake by now? I wonder if she can hear me.

I hadn't left her bedside, but neither had Kris. I looked up to see him staring at Jade like usual, the sunlight from the open window hitting his face.

I couldn't stand being in the same room as him, but if I picked a fight, we'd both get kicked out. Instead, we sat in silence in our places by Jade's side.

"It's weird isn't it?" He broke the quiet yet again. "How she gets under your skin…" I looked at him while he seemed to be having flashbacks. "When you first see her, it's like you know there's something different about her…then you meet her and she does everything in her power to push you away," he described Jade accurately. "But that just makes you wanna try harder…because you know she's worth it."

I stared at him like I was seeing him for the first time. All this time, I'd thought he was a douchebag, and…well he was, but he was a douchebag who genuinely loved Jade.

Where I'd struggled to figure out if she was worth all the complications she came with…Kris had already known she was. I felt like an idiot, sitting there telling her I love her, when I hadn't been sure myself.

"Yeah," I nodded solemnly. "I know what you mean."

He didn't say anything back and once again we sat in silence. At around 4 o'clock, Tori, Cat, and Andre came back to the hospital to visit.

"How is she?" Tori asked after our initial greetings.

"Same," I said monotonously with a shrug while Cat took my place next to Jade.

"JJ, I made you a scarf," Cat said to Jade while she brought out a dark blue hand knitted scarf. "You can have it if you wake up…" She pouted when nothing happened.

"Cat, she's just not there yet," I tried to make her feel better, but didn't even convince myself.

"Have you gone home yet?" Tori asked me, sounding concerned.

"No, not yet."

"Beck." She gave me a look.

"I lost track of time," I shrugged. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"You should go get some rest!" Tori whined.

"Yeah, man," Andre chimed in. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Go home," Tori ordered. "We'll stay here and call you if anything changes, okay?"

"Ehh," I started to shake my head. I don't want to leave until she's awake, and even then I don't want to leave her ever.

"Beck, you look exhausted," Tori pointed out. "Go shower and take a nap. We'll be here." She gave me a reassuring smile that Cat reciprocated.

"I guess so," I shrugged. I am really tired. And I'll only be gone an hour. I looked over to see Kris still staring at Jade and decided I'd only be gone half an hour. "Bye, guys. Thanks."

I left the hospital and went straight home to take a shower. It was only Thursday afternoon, but it felt like years since I'd been in my RV. I rushed through with shampoo and conditioner, and only slowed down to check my email.

I sat on my bed for two minutes, and then decided to lay down for five. A five minute nap and then I'm going to leave, I decided. That was before sleep deprivation took over.

My eyes drifted closed and my mind let all my worries float away. I curled comfortably on my bed and was fast asleep before I knew it.

I was in the middle of the most incredible dream with Jade, though. We were on an island in Hawaii and she was standing on the shoreline waiting for me. She had on a red bikini top and a white sarong that exposed her legs in the blowing winds. She smiled and waved at me to come to her, and I did.

I began walking towards her as she played near the water, but I couldn't seem to get to her. She was calling my name, and I started running but she only seemed to move further away. I sprinted towards her when a loud ringing shook me from the dream.

I sprang up in my bed and searched frantically for my ringing cell phone; how long had I been out? I found my pearphone and answered asap.

"Hello?!" I said in a frenzy.

"Beck?" Tori's voice responded.

"Yeah, what's up? What happened?"

"She's awake."

**Jade's POV**

The second I woke up, I was confused. Where the hell am I? And why was everyone talking so loud?

"Jade?!" I could hear Kris' voice coming from somewhere. Why were my eyes all blurry?

"JJ!" Cat's squeal hurt my eardrums.

"I'll get a doctor!" Was that Tori? I blinked my eyes a few times. A doctor? Ugh, don't tell me I'm in a hospital.

When my vision cleared up I looked around to see that I was indeed in an awful hospital room, complete with tacky paintings and bland color schemes. I tried to sit up, but my head was killing me.

"Ow," I said as I reached a hand up to pat my forehead…which was now wrapped in something? What the hell? "What the…"

"Jade?" A woman wearing a white coat called my name when she entered the room. "I'm Dr. Easton, how are you feeling?" she asked as she shined a light in my eye.

The brightness made my head throb and I knocked the light out of her hand instinctively. Cat giggled while the doctor took a step back.

"That hurt," I justified; my voice sounded hoarse and I realized how thirsty I was. "Can I have some water?"

After I was given water, the doctor continued her exam, more careful with what she did to me now. She explained what surgery had been done on me and why, but my memory was still a bit hazy. I'd passed out in class?

I remember doing the scene with Beck…and he was so angry, I thought he hated me…speaking of. Where is he? I scanned the room to make sure I hadn't missed him, but he wasn't there. He must still me mad at me for lying.

"So we'll be monitoring your condition closely, but you should make a full recovery," Dr. Easton finished her spiel. "Try not to over exert yourself, though."

"Kay," I replied simply, wanting her to leave. I hated doctors. This whole place was wonky. When she finally left, Tori and Cat made up excuses to leave the room too. Now it was just me and Kris.

"So…" he said, standing next to my bed.

"So?" I repeated. He looked different. And kind of mad. What had I missed?

"So I know." he said, looking at the ground.

"You know?" I repeated again. "You know what?"

"I know about you and that Beck guy," he sounded disgusted, and my heart dropped. What the hell? How did he find out?

"H-how?" I stuttered, still a little shocked that he was even here.

"He told me. He told everyone."

"What?" Why would he do that? And where the hell was he?

"Yeah, I guess he was there when you hit your head?" He shrugged, and I couldn't read his face. "When you were…getting out of the shower?"

Dammit. This was bad. This was so bad. My headache got worse as my face felt heated, I dreaded this day.

"Jade," Kris shook his head slowly. "What the hell?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Why? Why the hell would you do this?"

"I…" I said after a long pause.

"Are you that unhappy with me that you have to go find some loser to fuck? I thought we had plans! You and I were supposed to…nevermind," he shook his head again. "Why did you do this? Answer me!"

"I'm sorry," Was all I could think to say. "I never meant for things to get this far, and I—I don't know what to say."

He sighed and sat down on a chair next to my bed. He stared daggers into me while I did everything to look away.

"Do you love me?" He surprised me.

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why?"

"Kris—,"

"Why would you embarrass me like this? What did I do to deserve this?"  
"This had nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah, clearly," he scoffed. "Look, Jade, I'm willing to look past this indiscretion and move on with our lives." he spoke so professionally, he reminded me of my father; speaking of, where was he?

"You…you are?" I waited for the catch.

"Yes," he nodded. "Under a few conditions of course."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, forgetting I was the one in the wrong here.

"The main one being, you can't see him anymore."

"What?" I tried to look unaffected. Not see Beck anymore?

"You heard me," he crossed his arms.

"Kris, we go to the same school…" I tried to find an excuse as I felt that pain in the back of my throat you get right before you cry.

"Jade," he looked at me seriously. He wasn't joking. "Think about it. I'm not being unreasonable."

He expected me to consider reason? Beck and I never made any sense, that was the problem.

"Look," he said a bit softer. "I know you think the two of you had something…but he was just fooling you." What? Beck wouldn't do that to me. And Kris didn't know anything about us. "He doesn't really care about you."

"He…he said…" My voice shook.

"I know," Kris nodded sympathetically. "He lied, though Jade. Come on, you must know that on some lever. He doesn't love you like I do. No one does."

I couldn't stop the slow tears that fell from my eyes as he kept talking. Beck had said he loved me.

"I mean, who stayed by your side when you would say a word after your mom died?" Kris did. "And who always defends you against anybody?" Kris did. "You and I belong together, Jade. This other guy doesn't know you. And he obviously doesn't care about you. He didn't even care to show up. Look around, Jade! Who's here for you? Me! Not some guy you just met."

He stayed quiet as I took in his words. He was right. I hated it, but he was right. Everyone talked about love and care, but the only person who'd ever proven it to me was Kris. He always came back to me…even after I cheated on him.

As I wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop, there was a light knock at the door. I looked up and saw Beck walk inside the room, a smile on his face.

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't believe it. There she was. Alive. Awake. And crying? What the hell? Kris was sitting beside her and she was bawling. What was he saying to her?

"Hey," I walked over to her and took her hand. She didn't hold it back, but at least I could feel the life inside her. "What's wrong? What did you do?" I directed at Kris.

"You're the one who did it," he said bluntly, only confusing me.

"What?" I looked back at Jade, who was wiping her eyes and breathing heavily. "Jade? Babe, what's wrong?"

"Don't call her that," Kris scowled, and I didn't even realize what I'd called her.

"Shut up," I said to him absently. "Jade?"

"Kris," she whispered when she had calmed down a bit. "Can you give us a minute?" He gave her a look and she returned it with a nod. "Please?"

"Fine," he huffed as he stood up. "I'll be right outside."

"What's wrong?" I asked again when Kris had left the room.

"We need to talk," she whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "I know. I'm so sorry I told about us. It's just…the doctor needed to know what happened and I—I couldn't—,"

"Beck, it's okay," she shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Oh…" she wasn't mad? Then what did she need to talk about. "Then…?"

"We need to talk about us," she clarified as her voice seemed to gather strength.

"Yeah, I know…look, I know things seem crazy right now, but as soon as Kris is out of the picture, I'm sure Ally and the gang will come around. Once they see how happy we are, they'll be fine with it. We just have to wait it out…Jade?"

I called her when my words seemed to be making her cry again. What was going on?

"Jade? Hey," I put a hand on her cheek. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"I…we…" she sobbed lightly. "I can't see you anymore."

My heart sank in my chest. What? No.

"W—What?" I shook my head. "No, Jade. It's gonna be okay. We can—,"

"There is no 'we'!" She said louder. "I can't see you anymore, and we're never gonna be together." Her words cut deep.

"Jade…why are you saying this?"

"Because it's true," she wiped the last of her tears and gained full control. "Look, Kris said he's willing to move on from this, but I have to stop seeing you."

"What?!" she can't be serious. "Jade, you're—you're going back to him?!"

"He cares about me."

"He treats you like shit!"

"He loves me!"

"I love you!"

"I don't believe you," she said quietly, and it all made sense. Sort of. She was so twisted mentally…she really didn't believe me when I told her I loved her.

"What?" I whispered. "Jade, come on…don't do this."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Beck."

"I love you. And you love me. I know you do!"

"You don't know anything!" She screamed at me now. "You need to leave. I don't want you here, and I DON'T love you."

I felt the pang in my chest slow as my face felt hot. Why was she saying these things? And how did I make her stop?

"Beck…" she whispered softly. "Please…just go."

My legs were stiff when I tried to move them. They finally budged and dragged me unwillingly towards the exit. I stopped at the door, though, my mind not able to let this happen.

"Jade," I called quietly and she looked up. "I do love you, whether you believe it or not."

I turned and walked out the door despite my mind's objections. I didn't want to fight, not when she was still sick. Instead, I let her go. I left her sitting on that hospital bed, holding my heart hostage.

_**The end.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Beck's POV**

After the incident at the hospital, I drove straight home. I'm not one to cry but I couldn't help it this time. She was done. Really done with us.

She'd joked about breaking up with me before and we'd had fights but this was different. I could feel it. I could see it in her eyes, she didn't want me anymore.

I stayed in my RV for the remainder of the weekend. I ignored all my calls and even kept the door locked when Tori, Andre, and Cat came to visit. I wasn't in the mood to talk. The only person I wanted to see was Jade. And she was the only one not calling me.

Monday morning I couldn't drag myself out of bed for school. I didn't know if Jade would be there...and if she was, she didn't want to see me. I can't believe that asshole convinced her that we were wrong for each other. When I'd been so close to her believing I was true to my feelings.

Missing one day of school turned into two. Then three. Then four days. Friday morning though, my parents intervened. I was in the middle of my new morning ritual, staring at the few pictures I had of Jade, when a knock on my RV surprised me. I figured it was the gang again, and ignored it.

"Beck honey?" My mother called and knocked again. "Open up. It's your dad and me." I sighed and stood up to open the door. I unlocked it and returned to my position under my covers.

They walked into the RV and turned the light on. Something I'd had off all this time. The brightness startled me and illuminated the true state of my life.

On my floor lay dirty clothes thrown about, along with empty food wrappers. My TV was on but only static showed. In the background, depressing love songs played at a low volume from my iPod.

"Beck?" My mom said as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "Honey, the school called. We're worried. Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?"

I didn't even know how to answer those questions. Am I feeling okay? No. I feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I feel like I need to scream but no sound comes out when I try. I want to cry but I'm all out of tears. And more than anything, I wish Jade was here. I don't care if she yells at me or throws one of her tantrums. I just want her here. My face remained emotionless while my mother waited for a response I couldn't give.

"Uh...honey why don't you let me try." My dad said and he ushered my mom out of the RV. "Son," he took my mother's place seated on my bed. "This about a girl?" I nodded. That was an easier question to answer. "That Jade girl we met?"

I cringed at the sound of her name. The word had been consuming my thoughts for so long, it sounded weird to hear it out loud.

"Did she uh...break up with you?" He seemed uncomfortable talking about this with me. Again I nodded from my fetal position. "Look son...maybe it's for the best?" I gave him my version of a death stare and he stood up. "Alright so you want her back?"

I nodded and sat up a little. I'd do anything to get her back.

"You want to know what to do?" He looked at me seriously and I sat up completely.

"Yeah. I do." My voice sounded groggy from not speaking in so long. "But...there's no way, dad. She gave up on us." My own words only depressed me further.

"For that other boy from the pizza place? The blonde with a k?" I nodded. "Hmm...alright beck. This is crunch time" he talked like a coach. "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Almost a week." Why did that matter? "Ssss," he inhaled. "That's not good." He concentrated for a moment and clapped his hands together. "Okay there's what you do. You go to her and tell her how you feel."

"I did that already. She...says she doesn't believe me. She's too used to that other douche bag." I hung my head at the thought of them together.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged. "You tell her how you feel and you keep telling her until she listens. Until she sees that you're the better man for her."

I let his plan sink into my mind. It seemed so simple. Why hadn't I seen it sooner? Jade never believed me because people are all talk. If I wanted her back...I had to act.

I stood up fast and practically bear hugged by father. It might be false, but I have an ounce of hope.

.

.

.

.

An hour later, I was showered and walking into Hollywood arts. Cat had sent me a text on Monday that Jade was released from the hospital so I figured she'd be at school.

By the time I got here it was already lunchtime and the hallways were crowded. I pushed my way through the passing students, ignoring their stares and whispers; someone must have told them the situation. I made my way to the cafe and walked directly to the table with all my friends.

"Beck!" Tori shouted when she saw me. "How are you?" She put on a sympathetic face.

"Where's Jade?" I scanned the table but she wasn't there.

"Ugh," I heard Ally scoff and look away.

"She's not here," Andre informed me. "She hasn't come back to school."

"What?" I directed my attention to Cat. "I thought she was released Monday!"

"She was," Cat said with wide eyes. "She still hasn't come back to school though."

"Her dad talked to Laine," Tori stayed calm while I started to hyperventilate. The plan was already falling apart. "He said she needed time to recuperate then he checked her out. I don't know for how long, she stopped returning my calls."

Calls. The word hit me.

Jade hadn't called Tori to say when she was released...she told cat. There's no way she'd stop talking to cat, she had a soft spot for her.

"Where is she?" I asked Cat bluntly.

"What? I don't know!" She answered fast and I knew she had the information I needed.

"Cat!" I raised my voice. "Where is she?!"

"Ah!" Cat squealed and covered her ears with her hands.

"Don't yell at her!" Robbie stepped in. "She doesn't know anything."

"Yes she does! Cat!"

"Beck, give it up," Ally said with attitude but I ignored her. I walked over to Cat and gently removed her hands from her ears. She looked up at me guiltily.

"Cat," I said more calmly. "I just need to see her...I love her...please. Just tell me where she is." She made a face as debated the consequences of spilling the location in her head.

"I won't tell her you told me." Once I reassured her, she seemed to cooperate.

"She's staying at her dad's beach house," she sighed and the group gasped, obviously oblivious to Cat's ability to keep a secret.

"Address?" I pleaded. She paused for the longest time but finally spoke.

"152 Brooke Haven Road" The second she gave up the information, I ran from the table, ignoring their voices as they tried to call me back. Nothing could stop me from leaving.

After I speeded way above the limits, I arrived at the beach house in half the time Google maps said I would. I parked on the street and ran down a long sandy driveway till I got to the door marked 152. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

I didn't hear any movement, so I tried again louder. Was this the right place? Maybe I shouldn't have trusted Cat's memory on this. Just as I doubted, the door opened halfway, revealing the girl I'd been dying to see.

She wore short black shorts and a loose gray t shirt. The bandage was gone from her head but she looked tired to me. More than that, she looked worn down, defeated.

The second she realized it was me, I saw a spark in her eyes. I'm not sure if it was true or if I was just fooling myself, but she looked happy to see me. Whatever it was, it was gone in a second, immediately replaced by a look of annoyance. She slammed the door shut before I could stop her.

"Jade!" I banged on the door. Seeing her in front of me gave me a whole new motivation. "Jade! Come on, open the door. I just want to talk to you!" I banged on the door steadily until it opened slightly again.

"Will you stop?!" She whisper yelled. "You're gonna disturb the neighbors!" I looked around, the houses along this street were so far apart, I'd doubt if anyone heard a peep.

"Jade," I exhaled. "Please. I just wanna talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," She started to close the door again, but I stopped her. I pushed it open, making her jump back as I forced my way in.

"Good." I said as I shut the door behind me. "Then just listen." I took a deep breath as she crossed her arms and looked away. "Jade, I love you."

"I heard you the first ten million times," She spat back at me. "And I don't-"

"I know, I know, you don't believe me. And for awhile that threw me. I mean, I really thought we were building something, Jade. For you to just throw that all away for some asshole that treats you like—like a doll he can put on display...I just...you're better than that. You're better than him."

"You don't know him." she said quietly.

"You're right," I'll give her that much. "I don't. But I know you and I know me. I was so stupid to think I could ever be done with us. With you. Because I can't...I love you too much. And I—,"

"Stop saying that!" She seemed to explode out of nowhere. "Stop saying you love me. You don't! You're confused and you—,"

"What?!" I raised my volume to hers. "No, Jade. I'm perfectly clear on how I feel. You're the one who's confused. You love me, I know you do. And I love you. And I'll keep saying that as many times as it takes for you to believe it."

"Don't." She shook her head and I could tell I was getting to her.

"I love you."

"Stop it."

"I love you so much." I took a step towards her.

"Beck, I'm serious." She looked up at me, the fire returning to her eyes.

"So am I," I took another step forward, forcing her back against the closed door. I saw her eyes dart around, not wanting to make eye contact. "I love you."

"Stop!" She finally looked at me.

"I love you."

I was standing right in front of her now as she uncrossed her arms. She looked furious as she drew her arm backwards. Before I knew it, her open palm had connected with my cheek in a loud slap. I froze for a second as her eyes began to water.

"Stop...just leave." Her voice was shaking now.

"I'm not going anywhere." I spoke quietly now I was so close I wanted to reach out and hold her. "I love you."

"Stop it!" She screamed at me as her small fist hit my chest in an attempt to push me back. I stood my ground though, not budging.

"I love you." I said while she tried with both hands to push me farther from her. She was crying now, and trying with all her might to push me away.

"Jade!" I shouted as I grabbed her wrists.

I could feel her shaking as I pinned her wrists above her head on the door and took a step closer. Our bodies were practically one as I tried to get her to look at me.

"Jade," I whispered this time. She shook her head slowly, her mind still trying to put up a fight. Her cheeks were full of tears as she looked into my eyes. "I love you. And I'm NEVER going to leave you."

Before she could react, I bent forward and kissed her as passionately as I knew how. With her wrists about her she couldn't push me away, but after a minute I knew she wouldn't.

She kissed me back with that same fire I'd seen in her eyes. I could feel her letting go and I as soon as I release my grip on her wrists, her hands flew to my hair as her body clung to mine.

I don't know how I ever thought I could survive without moments like this with her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and shoved her back into the door, my hands roaming freely over her body as if it had been years since I'd touched her.

We stayed this way for as long as we both could last before we wanted more. I felt her reach to unbuckle my jeans and I knew where this was going.

I grabbed her thighs and lifted her till she had her legs wrapped around me; her hands running along my chest as her tongue explore my mouth.

"Where?" I pulled back for a second to ask. My breath was uneven as I returned to kiss her, not happy with having left them in the first place.

"Upstairs," She answered in the same breathy tone.

I carried her upstairs, oblivious to my surroundings, focused on the game our tongues played. I was so hot now, I had to get out of my clothes; more importantly, she had to get out of hers.

At the top of the stairs, she let herself stand and walked us backwards till we were inside a bedroom. I let her lead us to the large bed in the center of the room as I pulled the tank top off her body.

She wasn't wearing a bra and I was more than excited to start kissing at her bare chest. I took her nipples in my mouth separately, sucking and running my tongue over them till she moaned.

She reached to take my shirt off and I obliged, not fast enough as she went to completely take my pants off. I hovered above her, and returned to kissing her lips.

My body ached for hers and I knew she could feel how hard I was through my boxer briefs. Her hand lowered itself to touch me, and my whole body pressed itself to her closer.

I tugged her tiny shorts off so she was completely naked and ran my middle finger along her wet core. She nibbled at my lip and moaned again, the sound driving me crazy.

She pulled my underwear off, releasing me to feel her skin against mine. My dick was lined perfectly with her as it started to rub against her waiting lips below. The sensation on my tip was amazing, but I broke apart from her kiss anyways to sit upright.

She pushed herself up so we were both kneeling on the bed, her arms around my neck and mine around her lower back.

"What's wrong?!" Her breathing was more erratic than before.

"I…," I didn't really wanna say it, but I knew it would hold me back if I didn't. "I'm…kind of a virgin…"

"Kind of?"

"Okay…I'm a virgin." I said quietly and gauged her reaction.

"Hmm…" she nodded and looked thoughtful as she caught her breath. "That makes sense, I guess." What was that supposed to mean? Before I could ask, she spoke again. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," I answered fast and she smirked mischievously, her hands running up my chest as she leaned in to kiss me again.

The burning desire I had for her returned as I gripped her behind and pulled her closer to me. She pushed me back onto the bed and fell on top of me, her lips still connected to mine.

I felt her legs straddle me and I let my hands touch her body every possible way. I could feel her move her body till my tip was once again pointed at her entrance.

She pulled back from the kiss this time to look me in the eye as she let me slide inside of her. I gasped immediately while she bit down on her lip. The feeling of her around me was better than I could have ever imagined.

She restrained herself when just my head was inside her, and looked back at me as if I'd want her to stop. I gripped her hips and pushed myself further into her as she bent down to kiss me again.

The feel of her lips on mine while I was inside her was more than my mind could handle and I could already feel myself getting ahead. She let gravity play its role as her body came down on top of mine completely.

I wondered how she felt for a second before her hips rose slowly, the feeling making my eyes roll back.

"Mmm…" She moaned against my lips as came back down on me. My lips froze in place and I couldn't manage my thoughts any more.

She pulled off me again and again, each time riding me a bit faster. I kept my hands on her hips, feeling how her body grinded against mine.

I knew I wouldn't last much longer with each passing second. She felt so good and I couldn't control my own hips from pushing back into her. The more she gave me, the more I wanted; not able to contain myself.

"Jade…" I said through gritted teeth. "I…I…" Before I could warn her, I felt myself erupt inside her. The warm feeling of her around me soothed me as her walls seemed to tighten further.

She waited a few moments as I calmed my breathing before she pulled herself off me to lay beside me.

Without delay, I turned on my side to pull her body closer to mine. I took in the moment as she laid her head against me.

That was it. That was my first time.

I knew people would ask about this time for the rest of my life.

And more than that, I knew I'd never regret it.

**Jade's POV**

We'd been lying on this bed in the same position for what felt like hours before I even thought to speak.

I hugged his body closer to mine, feeling his warmth as he tightened his arms around me. He was so cute, I thought as I remembered his expression as he came for the first time.

Part of me couldn't believe he'd been a virgin, while another part thought that explained why he'd been so shy sexily. I felt myself smile as I recalled the look on his face when I'd given him a blow job, I wonder if that had been his first too?

I wanted to ask, but I knew it would only ruin this perfect moment we were in the middle of. I looked up at him only to see his face in a look of deep thought.

His chest rose and fell steadily like he was asleep, but his expression made me wonder what he was thinking.

"Beck?" I said quietly, my voice cutting through the silence. He reacted to my voice instantly, looking down into my eyes with the same chocolate shade of brown I'd seen on the night we met.

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind?" I tried not to sound so cheesy, but something was off, he seemed distracted.

"Mmm, nothing," He shook his head. I knew he was lying, but I didn't push it. I let my body fall so I was lying on my back and closed my eyes.

I started to replay the scene that had just happened, slowly, while I felt him move beside me. I couldn't see it, but I knew he was staring at me.

"Did you…" he asked me nervously. That's what this was about? I almost chuckled, but managed to contain myself with a smile.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"What the? Of course it does!" He sounded outraged, and I could feel his eyes bearing down on me.

"Beck, its fine, really," I closed my eyes again. "I'm sleepy, anyways. Let's just get some rest?"

Instead of complying with me, I felt him move on top of me, and I laughed at his determination. "Beck, this really isn't necessary." I said with my eyes still shut.

"Shh…" he said, and I felt his lips collide with mine. I had to admit, the kid had guts. And his lips felt like fire on mine. He moved his kisses down my neck, and I tilted my head, loving the way it felt.

"Mmm…" I let the sound escape from my lips, and it seemed to motivate him. He lowered himself to my breasts, and used a hand to massage one while he kissed the other roughly.

"Ah," I sighed. He really was pretty good at this. He removed himself for a second, and spread my legs open with him between them. I braced myself for his entrance, and was completely shocked when a different touch rocked my body.

I gasped, and my eyes flew open to see him bent down, now licking me below. Good god, this boy learned fast. He looked up at me and smiled, realizing he'd done something right. He went back down, licking me shyly in soft circles, then moved on to harder kisses, digging deeper inside me.

"Oh god," I exhaled. His mouth felt amazing on me; I'd never had this done to me before. Within seconds, I felt my orgasm building up. He licked faster and deeper, making me scream. "Beck! I, I, I'm…oh god Beck!"

One last kiss and my legs shook as my body convulsed with pleasure. I felt my eyes roll back in my head, as the sensation took control.

"Oh my god," I sighed. My body was still trying to recover from the greatest orgasm I'd ever experienced, when I felt him move to kneel in between me.

He leaned up to kiss my trembling lips as he plunged inside me. My mouth froze on his as I drew a quick breath. His dick filled my inside walls completely, and already I felt another one coming.

He wasted no time with a slow pace like I had; instead he thrust in and out of me like an animal, the whole time watching me for a reaction. Knowing his eyes were on me, I tried to hold it together, but utterly failed as he hammered me into the mattress.

The entire bed shook and I shut my eyes in anticipation. "B-Beeeeck!" I shouted as I climaxed. He kissed my lips again, biting my lower lip lightly as it quivered.

I had no time to recuperate because he didn't stop grinding into me. I could feel his arms shaking around me, and he was starting to sweat, but he only sped up his pace.

"Beck…no more," I panted. "I can't…I can't…take it. Oh god…Yes, oh my god yes!" He ignored me, and pounded into me full force now. I could think of nothing but him, as my body began the cycle all over again.

I felt him shift his weight, and suddenly his thumb was rubbing gentle circles on my clit. At his touch, I came immediately, digging my nails into his back and screaming with no shame.

"Jade," he said roughly.

I hadn't realized that he too was building up to something until I felt him discharge hot fluids inside me. I'd never seen a guy come twice like that before.

Before he could say anything, he collapsed beside me once again, out of breath. My body shuddered with small aftershock tremors and I couldn't even find the strength to move.

It was long after that, we still lay awake next to each other, not speaking. I finally moved myself closer to him, and he responded putting an arm around me.

"I love you," he said, and I knew he meant it.


	33. Chapter 33

**this is the last chapter guys :')**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face. I felt around me subconsciously searching for Jade, but didn't find her.

My eyes flew open to see her sitting up towards the edge of the big bed we were still on. In the mirror across the room I could see that she was looking down at her phone, the thin bed sheet covering her chest.

I reached forward a bit to touch the smooth milky skin of her back and saw her look up in the reflection. She turned her body slightly to look at me, making my smile grow wider.

I know I'm only 17, but this has to be one of the greatest moments of my life. The way she's just sitting there wearing nothing looking at me like I'm…hers; I love it.

"Good morning," I said quietly. She puts her phone down and scoots back against the headboard to kiss me lightly.

"Morning," She gives me a small smile.

"So…," I start a sentence I don't know how to finish. I don't have anything to say, but I feel like I should say something, anything.

"So," she repeats, still staring at me. "We should get up."

"Yeah," I nod but lean in closer to her. "We should." I say before kissing her slowly, putting my arms around her. She kisses me back, but something's off; she's not all here right now.

"What's wrong?" I pull back and ask.

"I umm," She sort of looks down away from me. "Before we…whatever…I have to do something."

"What is it?"

"Kris." She holds up her phone between us with a slight frown.

"Oh." I'd completely forgotten about him.

"Yeah." She looked away again.

"What are you…," I started to ask what she'd tell him, not sure I wanted to know. I mean, last night meant what I thought it meant right? "Gonna tell him?"

"The truth," She nodded, looking certain.

"Which is…?"

"That he and I are over," I tried to contain my smile. "And that…I love you."

**Jade's POV**

Beck hadn't stopped grinning since I'd said…well you know. Even now, almost an hour later he was clothed and walking me to the front door of the beach house, with a goofy look on his face.

"Beck, stop smiling," I ordered, which only made him smile bigger.

"Sorry," He shrugged. "I'm just…happy."

"I know," I divulged and moved closer to hug him lightly. "I am too…or at least I will be. In a few hours." I sighed at the thought of the conversation I'd have to have with Kris right now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He asked me again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. That would just make things weirder..." I said as I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Alright, well call me if you need anything?" He said, still holding onto my hand.

"Okay," I nodded and let go of him. I got in my car and tried to rehearse what I'd say to Kris on my way to his house.

It was no use though, no matter what I said, he'd get hurt. He'd hate me and yell for who knows how long. But what choice did I have?

Just do it fast. Like a band aid, I told myself as I approached his front porch. The image of Beck looking at me from the beach house doorway gave me the courage to ring the doorbell.

That courage faded soon, though as I realized I'd be throwing away a 3 year relationship in the next 5 minutes. My heart started beating faster as the front door opened.

"JJ!" I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Kris' stupid best friend, Jeremy.

"Jeremy," I said as I entered the house I'd visited so often. "Where's Kris?"

"He's organizing his room," Jeremy told me as he sat back down on the couch. "I think his mom told him to get some stuff to give to charity or something."

"Oh," I nodded and started to walk to Kris' room. I assumed no one else was home, that's good. No need for another witness. No one was ever at Kris' house, much like mine.

That was part of the reason we'd gotten along so well, we were both used to the loneliness our parents left us in. As I approached his bedroom door, my legs shook as I knocked lightly and pushed it open.

"Kris?" I called into his room as I walked in. I looked around to see two piles of clothes on his usually clean floor.

"JJ?" I heard him say as he walked out of his closet with more clothes. He threw them on the first pile and came over to kiss me hello. "What're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be recuperating."

"I was," I nodded, my throat suddenly dry. "I mean, I am…but I umm I needed to talk to you."

"Oh," He said as he went over to his closet and went back to work. "What's up?"

"Well, I uh…have to tell you something and I—,"

"Aww babe, remember this?" He asked me as he held up an ugly stuffed bear wearing a red bowtie. "You won it for me at Dawson's back to school fair last year."

"Yeah, I remember," I nodded, this wasn't gonna be easy.

"I love this thing," He smiled and tossed the bear onto his bed to continue sorting things out of his closet.

"So look," I tried to start again. Like a band aid. "I have to tell you something but before I do, I just want you to know that you—,"

"Oh hey," He interrupted me again. "Before I forget, my parents were planning our thanksgiving vacation and wanted to know if we'd rather go to Greece or Cancun; I told them I'd ask you."

"Uh…," I shrugged lightly. Ever since we'd gotten together, I went on every vacation with Kris' family. The guilt of the entire situation started weighing me down and I sat back onto his bed to regain my composure.

"Yeah, I don't know either," He responded, still thinking we would be spending holidays together after today. "We have till the end of the week to decide though, so it's all good."

"Kay," I managed to say while I breathed deeply. How was I supposed to do this to him? He loved me so much and I had straight out betrayed him only to lie to him again and now break up with him.

Sitting on his bed made all the memories we'd had in this room come to life. Our first kiss, all the stupid fights, all the good times. I picked up one of his shirts from the top of one of the piles of clothes. I'd even bought him this shirt.

I looked down at the black fabric of the shirt and placed it back on the pile I'd gotten it from when an odd color caught my eye. I looked harder and pulled out a thin piece of fabric that suddenly confused me.

"Kris?" I called to him as I stood up slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked, still rummaging in the closet.

"Whose is this?" I asked, my heart beating fast, this time in anger.

"Whose is wha—," He stopped himself when he looked over to see me dangling the end of a cheap lime green thong in front of me. "Uh oh…is—isn't that yours?" He tried to cover, but I knew he was lying. He stood up and I could see his face flushed as he got nervous.

"No." I heard how cold my voice sounded but didn't care.

"Are you sure? Because I—,"

"I would never wear anything this trashy," I said as I threw it at him. "Whose is that?!"

"Look, Jade," He stepped towards me but I backed away. "I was really hurt when I found out about you and that guy, I—,"

"So you cheated on me?!" I screamed. "To what? Get even? Hurt me?"

"No!" He put his hands up. "It wasn't like that, I just—I don't know! I'm sorry!"

"Who was she?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Who was she?!" I screamed.

"Stacy!" He gave away the information like it'd save his life. "Stacy Tanner!"

"That slut with the nose ring?" I confirmed.

"Yes," He nodded. "Look Jade, I know I made a mistake but so did you and—,"

"That doesn't make it okay!" I yelled and I could hear my throat straining.

"I know, babe listen I—,"

"Hey, guys," Jeremy entered the room with his arms up between us like a peace keeper. "Calm down."

"Did you know this asshole slept with someone just to get back at me?" I asked Jeremy.

"What?" He looked wide eyed back at Kris then at me. "Look, Jade it was a onetime thing, I swear he doesn't even care about Marissa, she was just there and—,"

"MARISSA?!" I screeched.

"Jeremy!" Kris punched his friend in the arm.

"Who the fuck is Marissa?!" I can't believe this.

"No one!" Kris tried to deny it.

"How long?" I asked him, our roles reversing.

"Jade I—,"

"How long have you been cheating on me?!" I commanded.

"It's not like that, I—,"

"Oww!" Kris' explanation was cut short by Jeremy's cries as I pulled his ear down towards the ground.

"How long, Jeremy?" I moved onto a second source.

"I don't know!" He whined and I pulled harder. "Ahh! I really don't! He's been messing around with Marissa since middle school, but there's been too many to count ahh! I don't know!"

"What?" My voice was calmer when I released Jeremy from my grasp.

"JJ," Kris started, but didn't know what else to say.

"You've been cheating on me since we got together?" I shook my head. "This is unbelievable."

"I still love you!" He said as if it meant something.

"No!" I yelled. "You don't. You don't even know what love is. I…I can't believe you. I came here to break up with you. To tell you that I'm in love with Beck and that I'm sorry. And I felt so—so guilty for hurting you…but you never even cared about me."

"Jade," He called my name as I walked towards the door. "Come on, we've both made mistakes…we can work this out."

"No," I shook my head as I stood in the doorway. "We're done."

**Beck's POV**

"Wow," was all I could say. I was standing outside my RV while Jade sat in the bed of my truck and told me how things had gone with Kris. I was stunned. I mean, I knew that guy was an idiot but…wow.

"Yeah," she nodded, and played with her fingers on her lap. I took her hands in mine and kissed the back of them making her smile a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked even though I knew she'd hate it.

"I…," She started to answer but shook her head. "I just…I mean…how could I have been so stupid?"

"Jade, come on," I sat down beside her. "Don't think about it that way. You had no reason to suspect him, you loved him."

"No," She shook her head again. "I don't think I did. How could I?"

"You thought he was someone else."

"It's just…," She looked so helpless I didn't know what else to say. "It's like I never really knew him. Like everything was a lie."

"Are you mad?" I asked and she paused, looking thoughtful for awhile.

"No," She shrugged. "That's what's so weird. I mean I should be pissed. If it was you, I'd be setting this RV on fire or something, but I feel…relieved."

"Because he's not so innocent after all?"

"No…because now I can go into this," She looked up at me and intertwined our fingers on my lap. "Without anything holding me back."

I leaned into her and kissed her freely like I'd always wanted to do. No secrets, nobody to hide from…just us.

"So…," She said when we broke apart.

"So…," I repeated, staring at her with the same amount of electricity I'd felt on the night we'd met.

"Where do we go from here?"

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
